Born to be Brave
by NightFury009
Summary: Three young girls find themselves in Middle- Earth where they were dropped magically from our planet. Now, they have had to live on this strange new world for over a year, struggling to stay alive and find a way back. They meet some unexpected travelers, in which they end up joining in on their quest to claim a mountain. This becomes a legend in all journeys. This becomes home.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. A single fire was aflame in the cold forest of Middle - Earth. Two young girls were asleep by the campfire, and a few moments later, a third approached carrying a large wild Boar over her shoulder. She grunted as the body fell from her grasp and right on top of one of the others sleeping.

"Ow! Mother of -"

"Sorry! God I didn't mean to!"

The girl sat up and looked at the giant body mass of fur that squashed her.

"Well, nice catch I guess," she grumbled.

The first girl rolled her eyes and picked it back up. She then started to hang the creature from a branch so she could begin to skin it. The other girl crawled over to the smaller one and shook her awake.

"Come on dinners ready"

"Wh- huh?..." she blurred. Rubbing her eyes so hard that when she opened them it was like she was in a whole different dimension. "Woah..."

Turning around and leaving the girl to wake up, she walked over to her friend who already started to skin the animal.

"So Jay where'd you find this one? It's the first big meal we've had in days."

Jay, the one who was skinning the Boar, was about average height when she was on Earth. But when they got magically transported here she felt like she shrunk 4 ft. She had long hair that just passed her shoulders and it was black as night; when she turned to face her friend she had dark forest green eyes. Like rainforest leaves in the Amazon. They always looked focused and sharp, yet had a softness in them as well. Talk about bipolar eye color...

"It was drinking from the river that we found yesterday. I saw my chance and took it, then here it is."

"Huh, better than nothing I guess," the other girl murmured.

"Oh shut up Saphira you know you're happy to see a decent meal." She laughed and almost poked Saphira with the cutting knife. Saphira scowled but narrowed her eyes playfully. Saphira was just a bit taller than her and had very long blonde hair; it flowed about six inches past her shoulder. Back on Earth, she had gotten dark red highlights in her hair, and when she got dropped here they somehow stayed permanently.

Jay was the hunter of the group, because she just naturally took to it and mastered it. And she has dealt with strong wild animals both here and on Earth. But the one thing she would not face in battle is Saphira. She has seen her fight multiple times, and every time is dumbfounded by her smooth and skillful movements. She personally took to the bow, and so did Saphira, except Saphira was also good with daggers, and can be very dangerous with them. But what intimidated most creatures man and beast on both worlds was her eyes. Saphira's eyes were the most intelligent, bold, and unique eyes. They were a very, _very_ dark blue, and had turquoise/ light green highlights from the pupil and slightly fades when it reaches out to the rim. It was a mix of danger and to the other two girls, beauty.

"Shut up both of you, I swear to God I'm seeing hallucinations," the third girl promptly stated. She had bright red hair that was naturally wavy, and when she looked at her two companions her hazel eyes looked fuzzed. "Am I supposed to be seeing purple?"

Jay sighed and went back to her Boar, clearly ignoring the question. Saphira rolled her eyes then went to go look for something in the bushes nearby.

"Hold on Robin let me get something for your eyes." And disappeared into the thick forgery. A few minutes later she came back with some pale cream colored flowers that smelled of vanilla. Robin sniffed them intensely before eating one.

" Mmmmm yum- YUCK! PLEH!" She tried to spit out what remained in her mouth and looked at Saphira with puppy eyes.

" Dont judge something just because it looked good." Saphira said bluntly. " But it smelled good, too"

"Er, that to."

Robin got up from her spot and told the girls she was going to go wash her mouth out four times over and they giggled.

It had been only a few moments when both girls heard loud crashing in the bushed and no sooner did Robin come bursting through the bushes panting with a wild look in her eyes.

" Wargs!" She breathed.

Saphira shot up from where she was eating her meat and Jay stood next to her.

"Are they following you?" Saphira demanded.

"Uh..." Robin looked embarrassed.

"Come on Robin you know better than to just run off making so much noise that the king of Gondor would wake up from here! Ugh! Think next time you immature tree stump!"

Jay put a hand on the raging Saphira's shoulder and looked at Robin.

"How long do we have? "

Robin switched her shocked face from Saphira to her and gulped.

"Not long, I heard them gaining pursuit-"

She was interrupted by a large brown body slamming in to all three of them and the world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay opened her eyes and it felt like the whole forest was spinning around her. She tried to stand up but this throbbing was preoccuping her every thought. She saw some brown blobs and someone - probably human- moving through them. Eventually she stood up and got some of her vision back, and when she did she almost wanted to pass out again.

Saphira was fighting off around a pack of 5 or 6 wild Wargs, and currently she was on the back of one with two daggers jabbed in the skull of it. Jay looked around for Robin before joining and noticed that she was nowhere to be found.

"Robin?!" She called out. Looking around frantically for her friend, Saphira zoomed past on top of yet another beast.

"You mind helping me out instead of standing there like a stiff rabbit!?" Saphira yelled at Jay, which snapped her out of panic and back to the fight.

"Wheres Robin?" She felt her voice crack, and shook her head trying to focus.

"Lets kill these son of a bitches before we freak out OKAY?" Saphira snapped aggressively. Jay nodded and ran to go grab her bow. She pulled out an arrow from her back, knocked it, aimed for a warg that was surrounding Saphira, and fired right through the skull.

The Wargs got distracted by their dead companion and Saphira took the chance to grab one around the neck and pin it down. Jay widened her eyes as two came charging for her and she instinctively climbed the tree behind her. The branch she was sitting on was to high for the Wargs, but they kept on trying to reach the archer as she looked down on them. Saphira however, finished off the Warg she was holding on to by snapping its neck. Yeah, she can be pretty extreme, Jays thoughts were cut off as the two below her gave up and headed for Saphira who was more reachable. Thinking fast, Jay pulled out an arrow and aimed for one of the Wargs. She fired and it hit its mark right in the rear end.

"Ooo," She made a 'that must've hurt face' and continued firing. Saphira refused to go up the tree and dodged out of the falling Warg that just got butt hurt (see what I did there) just in time to counter her body and stab the second Warg right in between its eyes.

Panting, they both took a moment to breathe. But moments later, tall ugly goblins came running from all sides. Crawling, biting, growling, they started to attack both the winded girls.

"Oh you've GOT to be joking!" Saphira shouted frustratingly. She grabbed her bow behind her back and started shooting before they could reach the camp clearing. Jay felt a rumble on the tree and swung around to find a goblin face to face with her. Angry at the things attacking them both she hissed,

"Back off you ugly bastards!" And promptly shot the thing right in the forehead. She turned around to continue shooting, and did so fast that she swung off the tree. Although, her legs were squeezing the branch so hard that she was simply hanging upside down. Deciding to go with it she started shooting again from her awkward angle. One by one they fell, and Saphira was rolling on top of them and slicing their throats in a frenzy. Then it was all over and they both just stood there trying to catch their breaths.

"Uh oh," Jay mumbled before her legs gave way and she landed with a thud on the ground. Saphira walked over to her friend and saw that she was fine, just a bit bruised.

"Well that was fun," Jay joked.

"Uh huh, you just sat in the tree while I had to take them head on, you knucklehead. " Saphira retorted.

"Oh shut up you ungrateful cow, I was helping and you know it," she put her arm over her head, clearly not wanting to get up. Saphira then turned her head to look at the now blood soaked camp.

"Well, probably a good idea to go search for bird-brain."

Jay sat up and remembered their lost friend.

"Great job Saphira, way to keep the mood light" she grumbled sarcastically. She got to her feet and looked around. The place where Robin laid down was messed up, like she was dragged.

"Somebody took her and used this fight as a distraction for both of us." Saphira noted. Jay felt concern rise in her chest and looked at Saphira, who looked back with a straight face, but her eyes betrayed her worry as well.

This was not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Saphira was the best tracker out of all three of them. And Jay gladly followed her as she stepped carefully through the thick, wet, foliage. Jays boots were soaked and the cloth she wore above them were too. Probably because of the storm that just passed. As they continue to stroll Saphira makes a sudden stop and Jay rams into her back.

"Hey! Mind it with the halts will ya?" Jay pointed out. She was still holding her nose when she noticed that Saphira wasn't even listening. She was staring at something on the ground in front of her. Jay looked over her shoulder and saw that their was a pool of blood, and more smeared around the thick leaves surrounding it. There was clearly a fight hence the broken vegetation and dirt all messed up.

"You think its bird-brain?" Saphira asked Jay without looking at her.

Jay knew the answer, "Yes, she must've taken down one of the goblins. But whether or not she got away is a mystery."

Saphira nodded and they continued on the trail. "She always was a fiesty one."

"Yeah well I wonder where she picked up on that!" Jay eyed Saphira teasingly.

"Its not my fault she wants to act like I do! Plus your not entirely innocent either, you made her cry that one time!" Saphira blamed. Jay pretended to be offended and put a hand over her heart.

"What? Me? Psh, your bluffing."

"Oh yes?" Saphira looked at her with narrowed eyes playfully, and punched Jay in the arm. Lightly, as to not hurt her, but she was strong and it sent Jay stumbling into the bushes. Saphira smiled and laughed a little.

"You need to gain more muscle and less Boar fat," She called after her. When she didnt hear an answer she quickly went in the direction of where Jay landed and felt a hand over her mouth. It smelled of bark and she knew it was Jay.

"Sh! We have a problem." Jay whispered.

"Yeah? Your acting like we've never had one of those before" Saphira said quietly. Jay slapped her arm and Saphira scowled until she pointed at something through the bushes. The scene in front of them made them both feel queasy.

Robin felt pain grip around her waist as the ropes were tied around them tightly. She narrowed her eyes to one of the stinking trolls as they tried to get her to answer their questions.

"Where are you from midget?"

"Can we cook her?"

"No! We bargained for her, I want to know who and what she is"

"Yes, and do it quickly, those other two are far more dangerous and we need to not have them find us. " Robin almost screamed in frustration. How dare they think she wasnt dangerous. If she wasnt tied up like this she could easily slice their toes off. She was about to say something scathing in reply when she noticed a light from one of the bushes. It was a reflection, and Robin knew exactly what it was. Saphira always carried around her neck a necklace that perfectly reflected only the moon, they all decided it would come in handy at some point. And now, it gave Robin hope. She squinted her eyes through the giant bonfire and saw the pale outline of her two companions waiting for the right moment to strike. But, just then, Robin heard a loud whinnie come from her left. There was about four horses caged up, and by the look of the giant stew pot, Robin knew exactly what they were here for. But something confused her. They had rope reins around their heads and snouts. Which means that the trolls must've taken them from travelers nearby. She shuddered at what she thought the trolls would have done to the owners, and tried in vain to signal her two companions that she was ready to be freed. But when she looked at them more closely, they seemed distracted by something in another direction. Stretching her neck around she tried to look but the trolls decided to sit down around the fire and start the stew, much to Robin's annoyance. Sighing, she wiggled her hands a bit to try and pull herself free while they continued on talking.

"Everything tastes like chicken!"

"Except the chicken," One dopey one pointed out.

"Yeah, it tastes like fish"

Robin got startled by movement behind the trolls where she was tied up. Much to her suprise it was human. Well, humanish. It was smaller than her and had big hairy feet. The little man had a suprised look on his face as well when he saw her. They both just gave each other weird looks until he came up to her and asked,

"Who are you? How'd you end up like this?

Robin was grateful as he started to untie the knots." I got ambushed by goblins and they traded me for something from the trolls. Apparently an outsider of this world is 'totally precious' to them."

The man chuckled a bit but then put on a concerned face.

"I have to cut these, they're to thick" He stated. Then he looked around and spotted a large knife on the back of one of the trolls.

Robin followed his gaze and widened her eyes.

"Oh no, oh no no no no no, bad move little man, _very_ bad thoughts, NO," Robin warned. Nonetheless, the stranger went to go grab it and after an awkward troll itching his butt, he almost got it loose when the troll grabbed him and sneezed on him.

"Ewww, nasty" Robin closed her eyes and turned her head, for the little man was covered in snot. They started asking him questions and Robin recognized the name 'Hobbit', as he gave them, as well as 'burglar', which from any angle, Robin thought he looked absolutely nothing like a burglar. She then heard someone yell from the forest undergrowth and a young man with dark brown hair, a large sword, and a heck of a fight blazing from his eyes, ran up to the trolls.

"Drop him!" He demanded.

"You wha?" One of the trolls inquired.

"I said, " with a swish of his sword, "Drop him,"

Robin yelled at the man, "Did you REALLY just say that? " and for a split second the man looked in her direction, confused. Right then the troll swung the Hobbit at the man, knocking him over. No sooner did about a dozen more men crash through the camp, charging at all three trolls.

Robin looked astounded, then recognition hit her like a rock. The travelers! They must be the ones the trolls took the ponies from.

"I'm a genius!" She stated proudly. But no one was listening to her moment of victory and she banged the back of her head against the pole she was attached to. Until the hobbit came rushing up to her with a giant sword about three times his height in his grasp. He frantically cut her loose when one of the trolls grabbed his leg and pulled him to the others who were desperatly trying to defend themselves from the enraged travelers. Robin panicked for a few moments before she heard the brown haired man yell,

"Bilbo!"

**Haaai. *ahem* well, this is my first fanfic and I have no idea what im doing. Omg KIDDING, but seriously, I didnt want to introduce mehself until a couple chapters in. But now im dying to know, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK EH? If you have any advice whatsoever please please please let me know! I do realize there might be some spelling errors, I know I know its sad. Anyways, care to review? It would be really awesome, a simple smiley face will suffice! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A few moments before...

Jay and Saphira waited patiently in the bushes as they watch their friend all tied up next to the trolls.

"Okay, we need a plan," Jay decided

"Like what? Distract them by walking up and saying 'sorry I took a wrong turn and now im here ready to be eaten like roast beef'? No way, I say we take our chances by hiding in this undergowth and shoot at them till they're blind." Saphira suggested bluntly. Jay was going to say something, but decided better. She'd rather not get into an argument right now, especially with Saphira, when it could end with her arm chopped off. They both noticed something though at the other end of the clearing, it was movement and Jay saw that it was a little man that walked up to Robin carefully, and said something to her. Jay could tell he didn't mean any harm, he was clearly going to help their friend. Saphira on the other hand completely tensed up next to her, and she was eyeing the man coldly. Jay put a hand on her shoulder and Saphira just slightly relaxed. Jay guessed nobody but her and maybe Robin can calm her down like that. They've been fighting for survival for over a year now, and they've created strong bonds, even though Saphira is still...well, Saphira. They've come to trust each other very well, and now the girls need to help Robin from being eaten alive, or whatever they plan on doing with her. But before either of them could move, another strange man came bursting through the bushes yelling at the trolls who now apparently held the little man in their grasp. Robin also yelled something and the little guy was tossed to the other, in which ignited a force of about a dozen men shouting battle cries. They started to slash the trolls feet and legs and when one bent over a beefy man smacked him in the face with a heavy metal hammer.

"Come on Jay start shooting!" Saphira shouted, and knocked her bow to fire the first arrow. It went flying past the fighting and struck right in the ear of one of the trolls. It screamed and fell over, not soon after being swamped by more men pounding on its body. Jay grabbed control of her senses and started firing as well. Then one man screamed "Bilbo! "

Saphira put a hand on the tip of Jays bow, signaling her to wait.

Jay obeyed and watched the scene unfold. She saw a man in the front of the tiny army, and all his men were surrounding him, which made Jay think that he must be the leader.

"Lay down your arms!" The deep voice of the troll rumbled as they held Bilbo captive in their bulky arms. The leader hesitated, then stuck his sword into the ground in front of him.

Saphira unfortunately, was not taking submission so easily. Before Jay could stop her she fired an arrow right under the shoulder of one of the trolls, forcing him to lose his grip on Bilbo. The troll, obviously ticked, stomped over to where the two girls were hidden from sight.

"Where are you?!" It bellowed. Jay and Saphira quickly and quietly rushed to escape the area when a second troll came from no where blocking the girls path. With a clumsy hand it picked up Jay from her hood and tried to reach for Saphira's ,but she already had her twin blades out, and simply slashed the giant across the hand.

"Let her go you piece of lowland crap!" Saphira sounded more angry than the troll who's hand is now bleeding heavily. She started attacking the other troll but unfortunately got grabbed as well. The other men were already in sacks, put there by the third troll.

Robin watched in horror as she heard both her friends scream in anger. They could barely see beyond the light of the fire, and she hoped desperately they got away. She looked around at the men surrounding her and found herself next to the hobbit named Bilbo.

"Who are you people?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm Bilbo of course, and these are the dwarves of Erebor. We are on a journey to reclaim their homeland." Bilbo answered. Robin begin to put the pieces together, and remembered hearing the story of these dwarves' homeland being destroyed by a...

"The freaking home of the dragon Smaug?!" Robin said that all too loudly, and the rest of the dwarves turned their heads in confusion. The one with long black hair and a short beard spoke to Bilbo annoyed.

"You should not speak of our plans so openly halfing." He glared at the hobbit, and Bilbo shut his mouth. Robin stopped looking at the leader because he was starting to intimidate her. When she turned her attention back to the trolls, the other two walked out of the darkness each carrying a struggling girl.

"These two are the ones that we've been trying to avoid." The bigger one said. Saphira was angrily trying to get him to let go, and reached for her hidden dagger in her boots. Pulling it out she jabbed it in the arm of the troll.

"Saphira stop!" Jays desperate cry froze her and she quit fighting. The troll grabbed her again but more hesitantly, and tied her to a tree along with Jay.

"We need to keep as far away from those two as possible" the dopey one pointed out.

"And we will, after we finally eat our supper."

When they finished tying both girls up, Robin was starting to feel a bit jealous. She could be dangerous too, she knows she can, but her sitting here all bagged and dragged, she had some doubts.

The trolls moved away and started the stew. But was interrupted by Bilbo as he started to stall them, obviously up to something to aid us in this situation. Sadly, his dwarf friends didnt catch on right away.

"I dont have parasites! You have parasites!"

"Traitor!"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. Until the leader finally caught on to what he was doing, and kicked the others to signal them somehow. They were quiet and then started agreeing with Bilbo on the matter, causing the trolls to be dumbfounded in what to do.

"The dawn will take you all!" A very tall man with a pointy grey hat stood on top of a large boulder, and cracked it in half causing the sun to shine through and the trolls turn to stone.

All the dwarves cheered in happiness as the tall man helped them get free. When Bilbo helped Robin she instantly went to her friends to help them, but was stopped by an arm grabbing her. A half bald dwarf with tattoos growled at her,

"Leave them be lassie, they seemed to have scared trolls, so they need to obviously stay put!" Robin ripped her arm from his grasp and looked at the grey covered man.

"Who the heck are you?" She questioned.

The old man smiled at that,"Well young one my name is Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey. Here on a mission with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. "


	5. Chapter 5

"Gandalf what now?" Robin was a little lost on why he called himself 'Grey'. He had a staff in his hand so she assumed automatically that he was a wizard. When she thought about it, a while back her and Jay were hunting when they ran into a wizard that said he was blue. The name of him escaped her, but she remembered him mentioning that they're others. White, grey, blue, and brown. She then put together that he must be the grey one. Well, obviously.

"I'm sure you've heard of me, due to your expression change. Now may I ask who you are young lady?"

Robin was about to reply when she heard one of her friends yell impatiently,

"Since were obviously going to stay and have tea and cookies, mind cutting the rope?" She knew it was Saphira, and took a step towards them before she realized she hadn't answered Gandalf's question. She turned around and faced him, her wavy red hair catching the wind,

"Names Robin" She put on a smile and returned to her friends. Gandalf followed her.

"What a pretty name. And your friends here?" He asked. The rest of the dwarves followed as well when they were all free. And they gathered around the front of the tree as Robin begin to cut her friends loose. She started at her black-haired friend.

"This is Jay, she's kind of the hunter between us." Jay nodded a greeting and started to head towards Gandalf. She offered her hand and Gandalf took it without question, shaking it in a formal manner. Jay was curious about something as the still quiet dwarves were hovering.

"What's your guys' names?" She asked. But just then a buff dwarf with long black hair and ice blue eyes stormed up to Gandalf.

"We don't have time for this nonsense, this is useless to us to be speaking with pathetic women" He growled. Jay was taken aback, this man was beyond rude, and had he forgotten who helped out during the troll fight? She stared at him and he turned his head and gave a unapproving look back.

"Who you calling pathetic stone-head? "Saphira's tight voice sounded behind Jay. "Last I recall this pathetic women lasted longer in the troll fight than a bunch of lowlife men, who think themselves higher just because they braided their hair."

Robin covered her mouth and gave Gandalf and the dwarves a lousy smile. Gandalf looked quite impressed as well as half the others, and Jay wondered how the dwarf leader took that.

Robin felt utterly embarrassed due to her friend, even though the dwarf leader said something mean, Saphira said something totally rude. But when Saphira tore her mouth away from Robin's hand and stepped out of the shadow of the tree, she glared furiously at the dwarves. Robin piped up before she could say anything else,

"I'm sooo sorry for my friend, she doesn't really have a filter-"

"Well neither does he," Saphira pointed an accusing finger at the lead dwarf. Jay gave Saphira a look and she didn't say more. Another dwarf with a partial bald head spoke up,

"How dare you speak to Thorin that way! He is King Under the Mountain and should be treated with more respect! "

Jay then realized that the one they call Thorin looked like he was in some sort of trance. Following his gaze, she almost gasped out loud. He was staring right at Saphira, who was preoccupied with glaring at the half bald dwarf. It wasn't a mean look, more like...astounding observation. But it didn't last a few seconds before Gandalf spoke up,

"Why are trolls this far south anyways?" During the arguments none had noticed that he had wandered over to the now stone covered trolls. Thorin changed his expression back to a serious look, and walked over to Gandalf.

"Since when did trolls do that?" Thorin wondered.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." He paused. "They could not have moved in daylight..."

"There must be a cave nearby."

Thorin began to look around and Robin began to looked for her blade that the trolls took from her.

"Whatcha lookin for?" A voice startled her and she turned around to find the brown-haired dwarf standing behind her with a curious expression on his face.

"Oh just my blade that the trolls tucked away somewhere when I got captured." She turned back around and began looking again when she noticed the dwarf was following her.

"My names Kìli. Since most of us dwarves didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves back there, due to..."

"Saphira?"

He looked confused and she forgot that Saphira wasn't really introduced to the group.

"She's the one with the smart mouth." Robin pointed out bluntly. He nodded with a knowing expression and continued to look at her. Robin was looking back and didn't realize how awkward this was getting.

"Ahem, well, um... just gonna... find my blade now..." And with that, scurried off to go find her friends.

A little later Gandalf said that they found the trolls cave, and the dwarves followed. Saphira told him that they must be going but Gandalf insisted they come, and that they may find something of value. Robin happily took the chance to find her missing blade, and Jay didn't really care. So Saphira reluctantly agreed. She didn't like two of these arrogant dwarves, and especially the one that was royalty, so she wanted to get away from it as soon as possible.

Inside, Robin searched every crevice for her blade and became very disappointed. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around.

"Still missing the blade?" Kìli asked. She nodded sadly, and to her suprise it brought a smile to his face. For holding in front of him was Robin's sword.

"Hey! Where'd you find this?!" She tried to grab it but Kìli swung it just out of reach. Robin was confused then saw the playfulness in his brown eyes. She made a snicker face and grabbed the thing that was closest to her - which was a gold chain necklace- and wrapped it around his arm. It swung around and locked in place on his bicep, she pulled and the sword came right to her, which she took gratefully. Kìli looked impressed and laughed, and Robin started to laugh as well. He was standing really close to her but she didn't mind. She was starting to like him and his sense of humor. A throat cleared and Saphira walked up to the two.

"If you don't mind, were just here to get her sword. Now back off."

Robin gave an apologetic look to Kìli, and he smiled a little and walked away. When he was out of earshot Saphira opened her mouth to say something when Robin interrupted her,

"No need. It's clear I can't have any fun with anybody anymore, so I'll just do what you do and block everyone out." Saphira widened her eyes, and then said,

"Look, I'm just trying to not have any attachments with these guys, they are on their own mission and we are, too. We need to find a way to survive long enough to find our way back home." Robin knew she was right, but something inside her made her feel that the dwarves were actually the answer to their problem. But she decided not to speak her doubts yet, especially not with Saphira. She would bring it up with Jay later, she was always able to explain things to people to help them understand, even to Saphira sometimes. She simply nodded and Saphira's eyes softened just a tiny bit,

"Come on lets go find Jay."

Jay was actually standing by the entrance looking utterly confused at a few dwarves who were burying some treasure. They said they were making a 'long term deposit' and she wondered why this gold stuff was so important, when some blonde guy came up and answered it.

"Dwarves are notorious for keeping gold to themselves, it's kind of a thing to us whenever we see something precious. We see it, then do everything we can to get it." He sounded normal, but when she switched her gaze from the hole to him he was looking deep into her eyes and Jay felt a tingle down her spine.

"Then I guess you dwarves work hard to fetch things most of your life" she spluttered. He smiled and took a step closer,

"Name is Fìli, and that brown headed Warg over there is my brother Kìli. Who seems to be occupied with your friend." He raises an eyebrow in their direction, and Jay follows his gaze. Robin and Kìli were standing pretty close to each other, while they both had Robin's sword in their grasp. She and Fìli exchanged looks than laughed a little on the flirty situation.

"Your name is Jay correct?" Fìli asked.

"Yup"

"To be honest, that's a cool name. Pretty too." And then he did it again. With the eyes staring into her soul, and Jay feeling like a cornered sheep. She swallowed hard and tried to smile which epically failed. Instead she just answered quietly,

"T-Thank you"

In the corner of her eye she saw Saphira walking up to Robin and Kìli, which snapped her out of her daze looking at Fìli.

"Uh oh" she mumbled.

Fìli looked lost,"Something wrong?" He looked in her direction and Jay nudged him which said 'what do you think?'. He glanced at her and they both chuckled a bit before Jay decided she should probably go and make sure Saphira doesn't say something rude, again. She walked away from the still smiling Fìli and past the other brother Kìli as he was headed in the opposite direction. _Probably Saphira scaring him off_, Jay thought.

When the small dispute was already settled, all three girls were the last ones out of the cave. Robin noticed that Bilbo and Thorin had new swords, and a few moments later, Gandalf was proudly sheathing a new blade as well. Saphira then spoke up right when they were out in the open, and Thorin gave her a disapproving look, as if she had no right to even speak to his companions.

"Well we'd best be off now considering theres nothing else to do."

"Good riddance" Thorin grumbled next to the dwarf Robin learned whose name was Dwalin.

Saphira was looking furiously in his direction and was about to spit back a retort when Jay interrupted her,

"Yes, I suppose we should move on" she looked at Gandalf and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. She cocked her head to the side and wondered what he was thinking. Thorin unfortunately noticed to and took a step towards him,

"NO, they are not going to come with us, they are just going to slow us down." He stated rudely. But Gandalf was still looking at the girls when he finally said,

"Why not?"

The dwarves were silent for a moment before Dwalin started yelling disagreements,

"They're WOMEN, they cannot fight properly, and they have no place amongst us!"

This unsurprisingly blew the top off Saphira's temper.

"Who are you to judge when the only thing your good at is raising your voice and pointing fingers like a little child!" Saphira spat.

"A king never acts like a child! That is beneath him," Thorin added in.

"Really? Well the supposed 'king' in front of me seems to take precious gold from the mountain, over his own family! "

"How dare you! I shall not take this incompetence from a mere commoner!"

Dwalin backed up his leader,

"You know nothing of what we want! We dwarves always take care of our own, and we would never risk a mission like this with girls who barely know how to handle themselves!" An older dwarf with a white beard walked up to the two men and was trying to calm them both down with hushed words.

Saphira was almost bursting with rage,

"This COMMONER, helped you take down trolls when you were to stupid to realize how to take care of your own ponies! And we have been surviving on this wretched world for over a year which in any book, qualifies as being able to handle themselves just fine! We women can suffer the same amount of pain as you arrogant midget sized ELVES! And if my skill that I have had to learn MYSELF isn't enough to please people than FINE! Because I wasn't looking for your pathetic aprroval anyway!"

Everyone just stopped and stared at her, with her beautiful eyes that were now flaming blue fire. She was just slightly out of breath but continued to throw a scathing look at Thorin, who took a step back during her rage.

Gandalf on the other hand was probably taken aback as well but he just nodded and said,

"I think the girls should come with us to aid with the great skills they have. Even if all of them don't approve," he glanced at Saphira, " I do believe they are meant to join us on the difficult journey. Now, what do you girls think?" Thorin glowered at Gandalf obviously not happy that he didn't ask him. But Robin instantly piped up,

"Yes! I think it would be loads of fun to go on a journey!" She cast a quick glance in another direction and saw Kìli smiling at his brother, who seemed uneasy. He was looking at Jay.

Jay finally answered,

"Well, sure why not I guess," She looked calm, but her eyes were sparkling with excitement. Robin looked back at Fìli, and he relaxed with a slight grin on his face.

Gandalf frowned when he saw that Thorin looked disgusted by the thought, and the frown got deeper when Saphira stormed off into the forest without a single word, leaving the rest of the company in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin was debating whether or not she should go and get Saphira, but Jay turned to her and said,

"Leave her be for awhile. I think she just needs some time to cool off." And with that, she walked over to Gandalf. "Maybe its best for us to not come along" she started, but Gandalf waved a hand at her,

"Nonsense! It was just a bit of a ruffle, I bet we'll be able to get along quite nicely once we start moving again." He smiled at her and Jay tried to put on a good face. But she knew that Saphira was not one to trust strangers so easily. When the girls got dropped on this world, they never knew each other before, therefore, Jay and Robin got along easily, but it took about a month and a half to get Saphira to say something even slightly nice. But it's been 13 months-or so Jay thought- and they've become close. Jay was worried for her friend and went to go try and cheer her up. She was interrupted by a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her around. Now she was face to face with Fìli, who looked wary,

"Maybe you should let her be for awhile, I know her type trust me, Thorin is my uncle. She needs some time alone."

Jay was a little surprised that Thorin had nephews, and that he was one of them.

"Well, okay, as long as she's back soon. I guess were leaving pretty quick here." Jay looked back in the now gone Saphira's direction before pulling away from Fìli's grasp.

"You know, I'm really glad you decided to come. A change of environment is always nice, especially when it comes with this company" He smiled but Jay wasn't really listening, she just nodded and walk past him to Robin, who looked like she was staying away from Kìli purposefully. The brothers were super confused and before any of them could do anything Thorin yelled,

"Someone's coming!"

It was a loud rushing sound coming from the forgery surrounding them, it was coming closer and closer until giant rabbits popped out of nowhere.

"Theives! Fire! Murder!"

Jay had her bow knocked and was aiming right at the mans head while Robin unsheathed her sword. The rest of the dwarves were armed as well until Gandalf relaxed and breathed,

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown! "

Some of the dwarves relaxed but Jay had no idea what that meant so she kept a firm grip on her bow. When Gandalf stated that this man was brown, she assumed it was yet another wizard. But her thoughts kept straying to Saphira. She thought it over and over again, and she could've sworn she saw a little smidge of hurt cross her face at the end of the argument. It was so rare to see that on her, that it's exactly what's driving Jay to rethink what she saw. It couldn't have been hurt, Saphira doesn't get hurt that easily...

Just then two well built arms glided over hers to her hands. She smelled pine and looked over her shoulder at Fìli. He leaned over her with his head next to hers to try and relax her tense body. It was weird that he would think to do that, but Jay didn't care now, it was working and that's what mattered. She sighed and said quietly,

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm just worried."

"Its okay," He smiled "You looked ready to kill the brown wizard for no apparent reason so I thought you might need something to calm you down" He spoke gently, and she could feel the light fur on his armor across her jaw. Then she fully opened her eyes and realized what she was doing, Dwalin was giving her looks while a younger one made kissing faces. She twisted her body and mumbled something before she put some space between the two of them. Robin walked and stood next to her, much to Kìli's disappointment as well. She didn't realize that Gandalf and Radagast had gone further down the brush to talk quietly leaving the rest of the dwarves to stare at the entire scene that just happened. Thorin looked extremely ticked and called Fìli over to him to have a word. Fìli glanced in Jays direction but she avoided his eyes. Sighing he went over to his uncle who in turn narrowed his eyes at Jay. She gave him an annoyed look and instead, tried to think about something else. Kìli hesitated than went after his brother. After an awkward silence a dwarf with something metal in his ear came up and introduced himself as Oin. The rest of the company did the same and the girls relaxed as they talked about where they came from.

Kìli was worried for his brother, but also for himself because he couldn't hide how intrigued he was by Robin. She had a bright personality and he felt warm inside whenever he saw her smile. Now Fìli did something that really set off uncle, and he wasn't sure how Thorin would take it. Especially since both his nephews were into two of the girls. But, Kìli could get a pretty good idea. As he came into earshot he heard them both arguing in hushed tones. Thorin noticed Kìli and put a frown on,

"Kìli this isn't for you. Go back to the others."

"No, this has something to do with me too." Kìli replied stubbornly. Thorins eyes grew hard and he snorted,

"You too? I wasn't expecting this. Not from either one of you." He looked disapproving at both of them. Fìli stared straight at him,

"Why do you not like them uncle? They weren't mean to you at all. That was all Saphira." At the mention of the blondes name, Thorin went completely stiff. _That wasn't smart to bring up Fìli..._

"They are going to ruin this journey by being a distraction to the both of you and I want you to stay away from them." Thorins voice rumbled and he didn't move until both brothers nodded their heads in understanding. Then he stomped off back to the others. Fìli and Kìli looked at each other for a moment before following him.

When they were done talking Gandalf came up with Radagast, obviously finished with their own private conversation, and a few moments later Fìli and Kìli along with Thorin, joined them. As always Thorin had his disapproving face on; until everyone heard howling. Bilbo squeaked in terror,

"Was that a wolf?"

Bofur answered him, "Wolf? No that is not a wolf"

Seconds after he spoke a large Warg creeped down the hill and pounced, aiming straight for Thorin and Fìli. Before it could do anything it slammed into the ground dead, with an arrow sticking out from the side of its head. Thorin looked at Kìli in appreciation before he saw that Kìli's bow wasn't even drawn. Kìli shook his head and pointed at Jay. She felt a mix of Thorin's harsh gaze and Fìli's grateful one upon her. Another Warg jumped from the other end and Robin threw her sword, which landed right in the forehead.

"Warg Scouts! "Thorin exclaimed. Gandalf walked over to him and started demanding answers,

"Who did you tell of your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one"

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf raised his voice.

"No one I swear!" Thorin looked desperate and confused now, "What in Durins name is going on?"

Gandalf looked like he dreaded his next words, "You are being hunted."

Jays jaw dropped. Again? Thats twice in one day they've been stinkin hunted. And by Wargs no less. She looked at Gandalf on what to do but Radagast spoke up,

"I'll draw them off" He stated. But Gandalf just looked at him with doubt. Seriously, the wizard had bunnies for his ride and bird poop coming from his hat. Who wouldn't doubt the man who already looked half crazed.

"These are Gundabad Wargs, they will outrun you. "Gandalf proclaimed.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits," he stated proudly," I'd like to see them try."

And with that, the little wizard was off, yelling, "Come and get me!" Before disappearing into the plains. Gandalf waited a few moments before telling the group to run, hence that Ori came back to inform the group that the ponies bolted. Jay took off after them but a scared voice shouted behind her that made her stop.

"What about Saphira!?" Robin panicked, they couldn't just leave her without her knowing where they've gone! Jay ran up to her and tried to tell her that they need to move. But Thorin's rough voice sounded above all,

"We don't have time for this! I knew you women would be a distraction, Saphira is on her own!" He whipped around ordering his company to run. Jay eventually got a stunned Robin to move, and Bilbo put a reassuring hand on Robin,

"She will find us I know it"

Robin nodded gratefully and started to follow the others. They all sprinted as fast as they could across the open meadow that was dotted with huge boulders. But everytime they tried to go as far away from the chase as possible, Radagast popped up from around the corner with the Wargs still in pursuit.

"The idiot is leading them in circles!" Dwalin shouted frustratingly.

They all kept running trying to evade the beasts, and Robin felt as if her chest would explode, her lungs were burning, and her head started to throb. Bilbo ran beside her and helped her everytime she stumbled. She was grateful for the help because right now she needed it most. When they turned on a boulder Bilbo was grabbed by Bofur and Robin was picked up by the waist and pushed to the rock wall. She was about two inches from Kìli's face, and they were both breathing heavily in the tension thick air. Thorin nudged Kìli out of the moment and signaled him to fire at the Warg that was standing on top of the rock above them. Robin tried to focus but her vision was getting shaky, and she literally felt the back of her eyes pounding. Kìli knocked his bow and stepped out of the hiding spot to shoot at the Warg. It found it's mark in the shoulder, and not even a second later another arrow struck the beast in the heart. Robin looked over at Jays satisfied expression and weakly smiled. The orc on top of the Warg though was still very much alive, and stood up to attack the closest thing to it which was unfortunately Robin. Gaining immediate consciousness and adrenaline, she brought out her sword and swung with all her might right at the orcs head, slicing it off. It squealed though before it died which caught the attention of all his orc pack members. Gandalf realizing what happened yelled, "Run!"

Yet again they were running for their lives and eventually got surrounded by the pack. Thorin then ordered,

"Hold your ground!" And pulled out a magneficient looking sword ready to fight. "Kìli shoot them!"

Already ahead of him, Jay was shooting arrow after arrow clearing four saddles. But there was just to many and she heard Kìli ask where Gandalf went.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin replied hopelessly.

One came charging for Dori and Nori, and Ori shot a rock from his slingshot which did absolutely nothing. Balin came in at the last minute and killed the Warg while Nori finished off the orc. It was then they all heard a voice,

"This way you fools!" Gandalf shouted from a nearby hole in a rock. And Thorin ordered everyone to get in quickly, and they obeyed, running for the hole as fast as they could. Jay stayed a moment longer, wishing her other friend would find them. She felt lost without her, she boosted her confidence in battle. She noticed Robin stayed as well and heard her yell her friends name in desperation. Then Kìli ran towards her and pushed her to get in the hole.

"Jay!" Fìli called for her and she went towards him, casting another glance behind her as a bold Warg ran to her. Fìli waited until she got in before plunging in himself. And all that was left was Thorin, until they heard a loud thump above them.

"Thorin!" Fìli and Kìli yelled in unison.

Thorin was fighting off the second Warg that came from no where after he killed the first that was charging after Jay and Fìli. It had it's mouth clamped around his sword and was inches from biting his throat, he felt his strength beginning to falter and his eyes were shut tight. Then the weight suddenly lifted off him and landed with a heavy thud on the ground in front of him. When he regained his senses he saw something fuzzy standing on top of the dead Warg. It's mouth was moving and a few moments later a picture of a blonde with striking blue eyes came into focus, as well as his hearing.

"Thorin! Wake up you lousy maniac and get in the damn hole!"

Jay put a hand on Fìli's shoulder to reassure him when two people came sliding down the top of the hole.

"Saphira!" Robin and Jay both shouted in joy. Robin ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, while Saphira grunted and tried to shove her off.

"Okay okay, yes I'm back, now get off me will ya?"

Robin dismissed the annoyed tone, and smiled. Jay walked up to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. Feeling much better that it wasn't a mushy hug, Saphira did the same and gave a slight smile. Thorin watched from the side and looked mad at having to be saved by the girl he probably hated most. Saphira noticed him and gave him a hard glare,

"Your welcome by the way, for saving your life."

Thorin looked somewhat offended," It's not like I wasn't ever going to say thank you"

"Were you? That would've been a miracle..." Before Thorin was about to say something rude in reply, a dead orc fell in the hole. And when Thorin examined the arrow, he looked disgusted.

"Elves."

Dwalin found an exit and they all followed a winding path through some tall rocks and eventually got to an open clearing. The view was incredible, and Jay could almost stare at it all day. Beautiful markings on stone and glistening waterfalls surrounded the entire city. Gandalf said something but all Jay caught was Bilbo replying in awe,

"Rivendell "


	7. Chapter 7

They all stood there in awe, but Thorin looked thouroughly displeased with being there.

"Why have you taken us here?" He demanded on Gandalf. But the old man just replied calmly,

"We have questions that need to be answered, and Lord Elrond could help us."

Jay tried to ignore the dispute that was going on and kept gazing onto the beautiful scene. She noticed from the corner of her eye though that a certain blonde dwarf was staring at her. She hoped he would stop, it's kind of embarrassing, especially when she's trying to not get so attached. Both her and Robin started to agree with Saphira on that matter because when they find a way home, they can't ever come back. But deep down, Jay felt something that was holding her back for once, like she didn't fully want to go home. Jay shook her head to clear her cloudy thoughts and put a hand on her forehead, but just before it touched her she smelled something vile and looked at her hand. She took an intake of breath as her hand was smeared in blood. Fìli, obviously, was already walking toward her when he heard her gasp. She started to search all over her body for any injuries but couldn't find any. Fìli came up next to her and grabbed her hand dispite her protests,

"What happened? Where are you hurt?" His eyes clouded with worry, and she noticed that she wanted to find out where she was hurt as well.

"I'm not sure, I don't feel anything at all, it's like it's just blood on my hand." She thought for a moment, "Maybe it's Warg blood?"

Fìli just shook his head and ripped a piece of clothing off. He then started to gently wipe the blood off her hand.

"No you never got close to any Wargs, you were shooting at them, so how could you have gotten blood on them?" Fìli looked just as confused as Jay when he was done wiping her hand and there were no scars or cuts. They both exchanged a puzzled glance and Jay began to retrace her steps out loud.

"Okay, so, we were running from the Wargs, then we shot one down from the rocks..." She started.

"And then we got surrounded by them and had to escape down a hole, " Fìli added in.

Jay nodded," When we were down the hole I put my hand on your shoulder," Then her eyes grew wide and she hastily grabbed his shoulder to examine it. Fìli just shook his head,

"No it's not me, I would know it."

"Well, then all that's left is Saphira and Thorin sliding down the hole, and then I also put my hand on Saphira's shoulder to welcome her back..." Understanding hit her like a rock. Fìli's eyes widened as it did for him too.

They both looked over at the blonde archer and saw that she was leaning against the wall with her eyes half closed. Upset that Saphira would hide something like this she stomped over to her and took her arm.

"Hey! What's the deal?" Saphira protested, but Jay turned her body and checked her shoulder. Sure enough, the entire padding underneath the leather straps was soaked in blood, and more of it was running down her arm, staining the cloth dark red,

"Why didn't you say something?!" Jays voice shook. That's a lot of blood.

Fìli came up behind her and saw it too, immediately calling for Oin across his shoulder. Saphira tried to pull away,

"Stop it! I'm fine, not everyone needs to know okay?" She sounded tense, and Jay noticed that she cast a glance over in Thorin's direction. Jay understood her worry, Saphira didn't want to prove Thorin right by showing weakness. But Jay reminded herself that everyone gets hurt every now and then, and instead just called for Oin again. Saphira looked almost panicked when Gandalf had heard the commotion and so did everyone else, along with Thorin.

"Hush it dude! It's not that big of a deal!" She again tried to pull away from Jay but this time Fìli was holding her still as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin's grumpy voice sounded behind them, as he walked up to observe. Saphira turned her shoulder away and scowled at him,

"Nothing, now leave it alone"

Thorin narrowed his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd, Oin came right behind him and asked Saphira,

"How did this happen? "While he asked, he grabbed some sort of ointment from his bag and reached for her shoulder, but Saphira jerked away giving an angry look to all of them,

"I said leave it alone I'm FINE"

But Jay wasn't going to give up that easily, she noded to Fìli and he nodded back, then they both gripped her arms and held on to her while she squirmed. Thorin's face was expressionless as he watched Oin start to put on the treatment. To everyone's suprise, Saphira screamed in agony and fell to her knees. Oin quickly took the submissive chance to examine her shoulder carefully. He looked more worried than ever as he explained,

"She's been poisoned"

Robin gasped and almost fell over, but Kìli caught her and held her close, not letting go,

"Can you fix it?" He asked. Robin just kept shaking her head with her hand over her mouth, her friend was poisoned. She couldn't believe it. But to answer Kìli's question Gandalf spoke up,

"Yes, luckily we are here and not far away from elven medicine, we must take her there" Gandalf looked almost relieved to have an excuse to go there and he looked at Thorin wanting him to agree. But Thorin wasn't paying attention, he was watching Saphira closely as she shoved off Bifur and Fìli when they tried to help her walk. Gandalf nodded as he took that as an answer and they all headed down the rocky staircase.

Jay was walking right next to Saphira and wouldn't leave her side the whole way down. Saphira didn't say a word or make a sound, but Jay could see pain reflected in her eyes. Jay admired her restraint, but knew that it must really hurt. Robin was also close by, but so was Kìli, and he was walking next to her having a conversation. Robin put on a smile at something Kìli said and shoved him playfully away. Jay was glad she was distracted from their current situation with Saphira, she wanted to make sure that it wasn't as bad as it seems. And with Saphira's quiet strength, she felt hope lighten her chest and she let out a long breath. Saphira heard that and looked over at her, raising an eyebrow, she pointed out helpfully,

"Glad to hear you can breathe now."

Jay laughed at that as they began to walk across a long thin bridge. Jay felt nervous for her unstable friend and held her side to keep her from falling over. Whether she noticed or not, Saphira didn't say anything. When they reached the end to an open circle clearing, Gandalf started speaking to another elf. Which Thorin looked at untrustingly. When Gandalf asked where Lord Elrond was at they heard a horn blow from behind them. No sooner did a small army of elves on horses race across the path towards the company.

Thorin looked suprised and ordered,

"Close ranks!"

Saphira was grabbed by Bofur and pulled to the center along with Jay, Robin, and Bilbo. She bubbled with annoyance. How dare they think she wasn't capable of defending herself against mere elves? Determined, she pushed through the glob of dwarves and ended up standing next to Thorin with her bow drawn. He looked at her with shock and yelled at her,

"What are you doing?!" As the elves got closer.

"Standing outside the circle with my bow drawn. What, you blind?" She looked at him stubbornly.

"No, but I can see that your hurt! Get back in the middle."

"NO"

Thorin let out a heavy sigh as the elves were almost to the bridge,

"For Durin's sake women! You. Are. Hurt!"

"I. Don't. _Care_." She narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. Thorin was going to say something but the elves had already encircled them, leaving no chance to speak anymore. It was a tense thick moment before they all stopped circling and just stared. Gandalf greeted one of them as he got off his horse. The two exchanged a few words before Thorin stepped out from his men.

"Ah, Thorin son of Thrain. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Thorin just gave him a cocky look and exchanged a glance with Dwalin,

"Strange, he made no mention of you."

Saphira rolled her eyes, _this dwarf sometimes..._

Lord Elrond offered them food in elvish, but not before Gloin accused him of saying insults to the company. When they all agreed, they followed him up to the palace. Gandalf stopped Elrond and asked him a favor,

"Our friend here who is traveling with us has gotten poisoned, can you heal her possibly?" Gandalf motioned in Saphira's direction, where she was leaning against Jay. Robin looked shocked at how bad a state she had gotten, along with the others. Thorin cast a glance in her direction and watched as Saphira looked up at the mention of her. Robin smiled as Saphira still had that cold determination blazing in her eyes, and Elrond must of noticed as well for he answered,

"Of course we can," and directed her to a place they were going to do it.

Saphira cast a wary glance at Jay and she nodded back encouragingly, hoping that she won't say something that will offend the elves. But Saphira was obviously in too much pain to say anything at the moment, and walked slowly to one of Elronds servants. Much to her confusion, Thorin followed them both, and a few seconds later, Robin looked about ready to follow as well. Gandalf though, stopped her,

"I think those two need a moment to make amends before we can continue on our journey."

Robin nodded understanding, but Jay looked doubtful until she felt a hand on her back urging her forward. She looked behind her and saw Fìli pushing her onward gently. She smiled knowingly and followed the rest of the company to dinner.

When they got there it was two long tables overlooking the valley with four or five waterfalls splashing against the rocks around it. The mist would occasionally hit the tables of food but wouldn't be much of a problem when eating. Some elves intructed as of where the dwarves will be sitting. Gandalf was going to sit at the other table with Lord Elrond and Thorin, when he returns. All the dwarves found natural places to sit with each other, but Jay and Robin had no clue where to sit.

Fìli and Kìli on the other hand made seating spots for both the girls to sit next to them. Jay was sitting across next to Kìli while Robin sat next to Fìli, but they were facing each other at the very end of the table.

"What's with all the greens?" Kìli complained.

Fìli added, " Wheres the meat as well?"

Jay kicked Fìli in the shin and gave him a look, he made an exaggerated puppy face and she spoke,

"Lets try not to be rude to the people who are offering us food and shelter"

Fìli laughed and Kìli smiled innocently at Robin. And all Robin did was make a teasing face at Kìli.

"Greens are good for you, and they help with your depleting health" Robin stated matter-of-factly. And Fìli just looked at her,

"Are you hinting that me a Kìli are fat and unhealthy?"

Jay gave him a sarcastic look,

"Oh no of course not, we were just, " She exchanged a look with Robin," Giving future advice" And with that, took a bite out of her salad. Fìli just looked at her with a pretend offended look,

"How rude!"

They all laughed, and they talked like that for the rest of the evening, with the sunset beaming down on them and the mist of the waterfall cooling the atmosphere.

Meanwhile...

Saphira walked down what seemed an eternity of halls, when they finally reached the room, it had a glass dome above it and there was a table in the center with a bunch of colorful flowers and herbs growing around the edge and growing up the pillars.

"Sit please," A long black haired elf spoke gently to her. But Saphira didn't like being treated like a helpless baby.

"Is this going to take long? If it is I can just, you know,_ die..._"

She felt a hand on her back that pushed her to the table, and sat her down. When she looked up she was gazing into the eyes of Thorin.

"Great, what are you doing here?"

Thorin just narrowed his eyes and nodded to the elf. She had some sweet smelling herbs in a glass bowl, and when she dabbed some on Saphira, she recoiled and glared furiously at the elf.

"My God! Why does medicine have to hurt more than the wound itself?" She forgot that Thorin was watching and grumpily moved back to endure the pain. She looked at him and he was just gazing back as she pushed through the sting of the treatment. Then she was getting annoyed,

"What?"

He just shook his head, "What's with you and showing pain?"

Saphira sighed and rolled her eyes, then looked down, making a face as the elf put more on her shoulder. She heard footsteps and saw metal tipped boots in front of her. Slowly looking up, Thorin had a straight face as he spoke,

"I'm serious. What is your problem?"

Saphira almost laughed sarcastically out loud. She bet that he had already forgot what their first argument was about. But when she studied his face for a moment she realized he was quite serious indeed,

"Really? Have you forgotten what you implied when we first met?" She clicked her tongue and Thorin looked at the ground.

"I realize I underestimated you a bit-"

"A bit? Was that before or after I had to save your life? I can't tell"

"Will you just listen?"

The female elf had finished and walked away without a word, and Saphira was done wasting time with Thorin. She got up and headed for the door when a hand gripped her uninjured shoulder and turned her to face him. He was holding her quite tightly and she guessed she wasn't going to be able to leave until he was done. She hated that.

"I'm trying to make amends here, what more do you want? Yes, I understand that you are capable of defending yourself, and I shouldn't have judged so quickly. But you turning out to be a distraction was true."

He meant that as an understatement, it was supposed to be a good thing. Although he didn't expect to blurt it out in front of her. When he gazed into her eyes trying to find the right words to explain, he saw them get hard, and she ripped away her arm angrily.

"A simple apology would have sufficed" She looked calm, but her voice was as cold as ice. Thorin had one second to see the hurt flash in her beautiful sea-blue eyes before she stormed off to join the dinner. Leaving the king to look after her in despair.


	8. Chapter 8

Jay was just finishing off her plate when Fìli threw a piece of bread at her face. She flinched and narrowed her eyes in a challenge. Grabbing the whole loaf, she chucked it right at his chest. Fìli ducked to avoid it and it went sailing over to the other end of the room. They both looked at where it landed and laughed before someone stomped over it and entered the room. Jay was taken aback at the upset Saphira. It was strange to see her showing so many different emotions. She had rage expressed in her eyes, but they also showed something else... hurt maybe? Her face also had a confused demeanor to it and Jay was completly lost as of what could have caused this in her. Saphira started heading toward the dwarf table when Lord Elrond called her over,

"I think theres room over here my lady, so you won't be cramped at the end of the dwarves' table"

Saphira stopped abruptly, turned her head to Elrond, and gave him a fierce gaze that practically shot lasers at him,

"I'll manage" And with that, slumped down at the end of the table where Jay and Robin sat, putting her head in her hands. Jay scooted over so she could be closer to her friend,

"What was that about? You didn't have to be so cutting"

"Yes I did," she released a heavy annoyed sigh, "I've had enough of royalty for one day, I don't think I would of managed with those bozos over there for two minutes. Well, besides Gandalf"

Jay was somewhat happy that she had started to warm up to Gandalf, but she wondered who else she meant by 'bozos'. Until the answer walked in himself. Jay now realized it wasn't a _what_ but a _who_ that had gotten to her.

Thorin walked in and headed for Lord Elronds table, but not before casting a glance over at Saphira, the look was that of longing, and Jay had about a million questions in her mind for Saphira. She could tell though that she didn't want to be bothered and instead offered her some food.

Saphira shook her head, "No thanks. "

Jay looked at Robin, but she was distracted by Kìli telling her a story. Looks like she was on her own.

For the rest of the evening they all just talked and talked, telling stories and sharing laughs, and the girls got to know more about the dwarves in the company,

"Soo, your telling us that Gloin is the only real man in here because he's got a wife?" Robin teased.

"Thats right!" Gloin secured, "You little boys no nothing!"

That caused a couple of jokes and food throwing,

"Do you even know how to clean your under garmets without the help of your wife?" Dwalin asked.

"Does he know how to do anything without a wife?" Nori added in, "Do you need a bib for your food?"

"Alright you lump orcs, you don't need to know how to clean clothes to be a man!" Gloin shouted.

"No but I bet that kind of man smells better!" Kìli joked. Everyone burst out laughing and even Saphira put on a smile, which she hasn't done much since she sat down.

When dinner was over a lady elf walked up to the three girls and spoke,

"We have a bath for you if you are interested in taking one. Don't worry, it's private so the dwarves won't disturb you."

Robin brightened immediatly. A bath! She felt like she smelled of troll and forest and gladly appreciated the chance to smell better. Jay was excited to and Saphira exclaimed,

"Yes! Finally, I've been waiting to wash all this dirt and dried blood off for forever."

The girls followed the elf to an area where the pool was covered in pink petals, and there was a waterfall that poured in from the side. It was beautiful, and Robin couldn't wait to jump in.

"Have fun" the elf left with a smile. And the girls stripped off their clothes and hopped in making huge splashes. They were splashing each other and Saphira dunked Jay under water. She popped up with a gasp and gave her a playful look splashing water at her face. Robin hopped on top of Saphira and tried to dunk her but she was to small which made Saphira laugh. Then she grabbed her legs and threw her over her head across the pool making Robin scream. She burst out of the water yelling,

"Saphira!" And all Saphira did was give her an innocent look and laugh again with Jay.

She had a bright smile on her face and her whole body was relaxed. Robin wished the others could see Saphira like this, instead of the stubborn, smart mouth side she chose to show them.

When they finished washing they grabbed what looked like towels laid out for them. They rapped themselves in the cloth and saw the lady elf again,

"We have some new light armor for you all, since your old ones have gotten ruined."

"Ooo" Robin sounded intrigued. And they all waited anxiously as they followed her into a seperate smaller room. Their brand new armor lay on three flat tables. They all widened their eyes at the beauty and perfection of each piece.

For Robin, she put on a brown loose long sleeved shirt, with dark brown pants. And for the torso she had a thin metal covering. The brown boots went up to her knees and she had a cape that started at her waist and flowed down to about the back of her knee.

For Jay, she had a tan thin shirt and pants, with a dark red, velvet leather torso covering. It has strings tied up to her chest in a zig zag and buckles down the other half of her stomach. Since she was an archer she had red leather gauntlets with a strand wrapped around her middle fingers, and to complete the set she had dark brown boots with a little heel.

For Saphira, she wore black leather pants, with black one inch heeled boots that went up to her knees. She had a black, hard leather vest with a v-neck opening, as well as a v-neck, lace edged, white long sleeved loose shirt underneath. Finally, she had black gauntlets and gloves to match.

Each piece of clothing for all three of them had pretty decorations on the sides or pockets on the torso parts, they looked like vines. To finish it off they all equipped their weapons. Robin's silver sword. Jay's brown bow. Saphira's black bow, along with the twin blades attached to her side. And all three had hidden daggers on them. When they were done getting dressed some more elves came in and offered to do their hair. Saphira said that she'd rather not braid her hair so she won't look like she's a dwarf. But the elves insisted it would look good on her, and she agreed reluctantly. Robin's sides of her hair were pulled up, along with three or four braids around her head that looped through the ponytail. Jay's silky black hair stayed down, but there was two braids on each side of her head that connected in the back, making a crown like style. Saphira just had all her hair in a big fancy braid down the side of one shoulder. They all studied each other and complimented how they looked.

"I feel so free" Robin said with her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

"Maybe we should return to the company, so we can discuss our next step on the journey" Jay suggested. Saphira nodded slowly even though she looked like she really didn't want to talk to the dwarves, especially one in particular. Jay sighed inwardly and took a few steps with Robin before Saphira's voice sounded behind them,

"I think, actually, I might just explore this place for awhile..." She looked at Jay with a straight face, but Jay knew Saphira all too well. She obviously still needed some time to cool off and Jay wasn't going to argue,

"Okay, we will save you a sleeping place next to us when you return 'kay?"

"Fine with me" And she walked away. Robin and Jay's eyes followed her for a few moments before they set off in a different direction. When they reached the dinner place they saw that it was empty. Jay looked around and found a servant elf to ask a question,

"Exscuse me, but do you know where our group has gone? I don't think we were shown where to sleep since we were bathing"

The elf nodded knowingly, "But of course, please follow me this way and I will show you to your place for rest." Jay and Robin exchanged glances. Apparently they were going to sleep around the dwarves. Which wasn't too terrible, but she had her doubts. Robin on the other hand looked a little too happy, and Jay guessed it might have something to do with a certain brown-haired archer.

"This is going to be interesting," Robin stated with a smile.

"Mhmm"

When they got to the place, all the dwarves were in their clothes, without the armor. And they were all sitting around a campfire. Jay nodded gratefully to the elf and lead Robin to the company. Bifur threw a sausage at Bombour, and the place where the giant dwarf sat collapsed under the extra weight. The dwarves all laughed histarically, until the fallen dwarf exposed the two new arrivals that were standing behind him.

"Oh! Hey lassies! Come to join the party eh?" Dwalin walked up to the two with a warm smile and Jay went to go sit next to him while Robin shot from where she was standing and ran to Kìli. The dwarf widened his eyes at her sudden movement, and then covered his face as she got ever closer.

When Robin was close enough she barreled into him, knocking him and his chair over,

"Oof!" Kìli puffed, " What was that for?" When he looked at her she was squarely on top of him with a broad smile on her face. She answered,

"Because I bet you missed my abuse when I went to go take a bath! You looked like you needed a little knocking over,"

Kìli smiled at that and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear,

"That I did," Then he grabbed her arms and flipped them both so he was on top of her. She giggled, and poked his sides,

"Ugh! You need to lay off the salads!"

"What? But earlier you said they were healthy for you" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I might of lied when it came to dwarves," Then she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed and tickled her sides. She squealed and tried to get free but he held her down well. Then he stopped and looked dead in her eyes, the multicolored hazel was shining back at him reflecting the light of the moon. She was gazing back then eventually spoke,

"What are you looking at?"

"You"

"That's not a pleasant view"

"It is to me, I could look at it all day"

"Well it's night so I guess your out of luck"

Kìli winked at her, then leaned his face in close to hers,

"I like your new look," He put a hand by her face and rubbed his thumb on her cheek back and forth. She started to blush and tried to avoid his eyes out of embarrassment. But, Kìli just pressed his mouth to hers, and pushed his body closer. She felt warm inside, and then put one hand on the back of his neck, while the other was on his waist. She pulled him even closer as to make the kiss more enduring.

The rest of the company, sat around pretending not to watch, but Jay and Dwalin were laughing their heads off on the bench that they sat on. Jay was happy for her friend, but she couldn't help to think it was funny they were doing this so openly.

It was then she caught the eye of Fìli, and they both just stared at each other until she broke the moment by looking down.

This was going to be a long night.

Saphira was just strolling around the place when she suddenly heard voices echoing down the hall. She moved closer until she was at a room with an open roof, and the moon was shining perfectly through the gate that overlooked the valley. She recognized Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Balin's white beard stood out like snow in a desert. And Saphira grudgingly heard Thorin's deep voice as he spoke to Elrond. She did not want to have to be around this so she simply started walking away.

Her boots must've made a sound, or Gandalf had a sixth sense, for without even looking at her he called,

"Perhaps you could help us in this matter young archer,"

Saphira moaned out loud and slowly looked at the group. They all turned to look at her, and for a brief moment she caught the eye of Thorin. He was looking at her in awe, and she wondered whether he was just putting on a good show just to be smug about it later. She tore her gaze away and looked at Gandalf,

"Nope, probably not, plus," She faked a yawn, " I'm getting pretty worn out. Sooo I'm off to bed," She turned quickly but to her suprise, Gandalf just poofed there to block her way.

"Oh, I think you can stay up for a few more minutes to help can't you?"

_Oh you've got to be joking..._

Elrond quirked an eyebrow and Balin smiled when Thorin spoke next,

"I think she should stay. I mean, we need all the help we can get,"

Saphira just narrowed her eyes and retorted,

"You don't seem so open to help when it comes from elves."

Thorin recoiled as if she struck him, then his gaze hardened. Gandalf sighed, but nonetheless pushed Saphira up to where they stood. Elrond said nothing as Saphira deliberately stood next to Balin. He then told her that they have a dwarven map but they cannot figure out what kind. Saphira has seen a dwarf map before, when her and the girls discovered an old library with dusty books and maps. She read about dwarven maps because she wanted to busy herself instead of help Jay untangle Robin's hair from a candlestick it got stuck on.

Elrond just walked around trying to figure it out, while the others said a few suggestions but none worked. Saphira sighed loudly then spoke,

"How about Moon Runes?"

Lord Elrond's eyes filled with understanding and he put the map up against the moon. Sure enough, Elrond found that she was correct and Gandalf praised her,

"Well done Saphira"

She shrugged and looked at the ground. Elrond said to follow him and they did. Up to a place with a waterfall, and what looked like a beautiful stone made of something glass, or diamond. When Elrond put it on he then read a passage that showed up, proving the moon rune theory to be true. Thorin glanced in her direction but paid close attention to what the elf was saying.

"Durin's day is almost upon us. We have to move quicker now." Thorin exclaimed. Then Balin added,

"We must be standing at the hidden door, at the right place, and the right time. Then and only then, can the door be opened"

"So this is your purpose?" Elrond questioned.

"What of it?" Thorin asked with an edge to his voice.

"There are some who would not deem it wise"

Gandalf went to go talk to him before he left and Balin continued to study the map. Thorin walked up to Saphira who had been quiet the whole time. He almost missed the smart remarks that she would give. Almost.

"How did you know?" He questioned.

"Know what?"

"About the moon runes"

Saphira studied him with that striking gaze, and he found he could not look away. Not when she looked at him like that. Then she answered,

"We found an old library a long time ago, and I came across some books describing dwarven maps and the different kinds."

"And you read them?"

"No, I licked them, and found out everything just by it's taste."

"Alright alright, I was just curious"

Saphira shrugged and looked away,

"Yeah, well, I should be getting back," She headed for the door and added over her shoulder,"Your welcome by the way, _again_." And for the first time since they met, she threw him a slight smile from the side of her mouth. Thorin was suprised and felt a warmth fill him from head to toe, and managed to give a smile back.

**Holy cheese balls. My chapters are getting longer and longer! XD Tell me if they are too long and I'll fix it. Thanks for the few reviews, I'm really glad you guys like it. :) Hope to get more in the future! :D ok bai**


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the camp where the dwarves were going to sleep, Robin agreed to sleep next to Kìli after he shyly offered. She was beginning to feel more and more happy whenever she spent time with him. But, before she followed him she noticed Jay looking a bit troubled by the fire. She leaned over and whispered to Kìli,

"I'm going to go talk to Jay real quick, I'll be right there"

Kìli glanced over in Jay's direction then back to Robin, putting on a slight grin he nodded in understanding and kissed the side of her head.

Robin then hopped over to her friend due to the sleeping sacks scattered all over, and sat down. She gave her a look and Jay just rolled her eyes and smiled,

"Alright what do you want"

"Nothing, but I can clearly see somethings bothering you"

"Who's being bothered? Who do I need to give a black eye to now?" Saphira's voice came up behind them both and she sat down next to Jay as well.

"Don't worry about it guys," Jay just poked the fire with a stick. Robin and Saphira exchanged a glance.

"Okay, seriously, don't pull that on us, it's okay nobody is in earshot. Lets hear it." Robin pleaded. Saphira gave Jay an encouraging nudge and moved her eyebrows up and down,

"I think I have a blonde idea"

Jay snorted, "Not suprised, I knew you would get one someday"

Saphira rolled her eyes, "Not me you snotbug, I'm talking about the dwarf blonde that keeps looking in your direction." She signaled with her head and Jays' shot up to look at her.

"Is he really?" The words were out before she could stop them and the other girls laughed.

"Yes he is," Saphira smiled, "And now we know what's gotten into you."

Jay just stared at Saphira and Robin added in,

"Yeah! I'm now with Kìli practically, so what's the big deal?"

Saphira's eyes snapped to Robin who widened hers in response,

"Your _what?"_ Robin could hear the edge to her friends voice and swallowed,

"Oops,"

Jay giggled, "Oh come on Saphira leave her and her love life alone."

Saphira snorted and looked away. But Jay couldn't help noticing that Fìli actually was looking in her direction. And she cast a glance over to see that she was correct, but quickly looked away.

"Jay, what is holding you back?" Robin asked gently.

"Freakin dwarves," She replied, jabbing the stick again into the fire.

"You and me both honey," Saphira added. Putting her head on her knees. Both the girls looked slowly at her, and wondered what the heck she was talking about. Saphira turned her head and noticed their confused faces,

"Oh, don't worry about it."

Robin returned her attention back to Jay,

"Is it the relationship that gets you?"

Jay shrugged, "I've never had good ones in the past, and I'm just naturally being wary with this one"

Robin nodded, "Sometimes you just got to take a leap of faith, and trust that Fìli will look after you," She added with a giggle, "No matter what you do, he's going to keep trying." She saw Kìli watching her and waiting, so she hugged her friend and said goodnight to both of them before cuddling up with Kìli.

Jay realized she must be right, and looked back in Fìli's direction. He was sharpening his blade, with smooth long strokes. She was debating whether or not to go over and talk to him, you know, like what friends would do. Or to go over and do the boldest thing ever, like, really bold, but then, he might think it strange. Or he might reject her, or he might be messing with her and doesn't like her at all, or he just wants her for her body. Or maybe he's just sitting there sharpening his stupid blade wondering what the weather's going to be like tomorrow.

"Ugh!" Jay threw down the stick, put her face in her hands and fell backwards laying on her back. Why does the world torture her?

Saphira laughed at her friends sudden noise and tapped her head,

"How's it going in there?"

Jay laughed lazily, "Oooh shut up"

A touch of light just barely skimmed the horizon when Robin felt someone gently shake her arm. She opened her eyes and everything was blurry.

"Wake up sunshine, we need to go"

Kìli's voice sounded right in front of her, and she felt him kiss her cheek. She rubbed her eyes to get the haze out of her vision before realizing that it was not even dawn yet,

"Are you crazy? It's still nighttime!" She looked up at him with one eye closed. He chuckled a bit,

"I'll explain later, but we need to move before the elves notice"

Completely confused, and still dreaming about talking bunnies, she put her boots on. When she was done, she saw that she put them on opposite feet,

"Oh that's just wonderful"

Kìli laughed quietly and helped her switch the boots around. Then she stood up and grabbed her things, and when she was done Kìli took her hand in his and lead her to follow the rest of the company.

Jay was still half asleep when she gathered her things and the last thing she needed was her bow. She didn't know where she last put it, and panic began to grow inside her.

"Lose something?"

Jay was so focused on finding her bow, that the voice of Balin scared the crap out of her. She jumped and turned to face him,

"Y-Yes, my bow, I don't remember where I put it..." Her voice faded when she saw amusement in his eyes.

"Try checking your back lassie"

Red with embarrassment, she felt the bow strapped securely on her back. Balin let out a quiet chuckle and followed the rest of them. While Jay followed Balin, Fìli walked beside her and helped her every time she stumbled on the stairs leading to the top of the palace. She glanced gratefully at him and he smiled back. Saphira was somewhere ahead of her, probably snapping at anyone who talked to her, she wasn't much of a morning person.

Finally, they made it to the edge of the city, and was now facing a long winding path up the side of the mountain.

"Aw, come on!" Saphira's annoyed tone could be heard from where Jay was standing. She pushed past everyone - with Fìli following - and up to the front of where she stood. Thorin however, was looking at Saphira slightly amused,

"Scared of heights?"

Saphira glared at him, "I'm not afraid of anything" And shoved past him to start walking up the path. Jay saw Thorin shake his head and order his men to start walking. Bilbo was also beside her, and she nodded encouragingly for him to go next. He swallowed nervously then started to climb.

Balin took the lead because he was apparently more knowledgeable when it came to these paths. They climbed and climbed, and Kìli was holding Robin by the waist to steady her, and Jay was a few dwarves behind. She slipped on the edge and felt strong hands grip her body to hold her still.

"Thanks Fìli," She managed to say. She had barely said three words to him this whole time, and that was two of them. He hadn't said anything either, in fact he just nodded. When they reached the top Jay felt the need to apologize for... well for not being so... she had no idea. Instead she just turned her head to look at him. He was standing so close their shoulders brushed against each other. He was also looking out into the big wild lands they had to cross, without noticing she was studying him. He had a strong jaw with a short beard, and his mustache was braided. He also had green eyes like Jay's, but his were a lighter green, not as dark as hers. Then he put on a slight smile. He knew she was watching him, and she grinned. Then he turned his head to look at her right in the eyes. She stared back not knowing what to do, then he spoke softly,

"I've never really gotten a good look at your eyes," She looked away ashamed that she never really gave him a chance to do that. "They're beautiful. That shade of green is hard to come by"

She blushed, and kicked the dirt with her boot. Fìli saw that she was thouroughly embarrassed, and he smiled. He loved doing that to her, it was adorable how she always reacted. Then she mumbled something and started to follow the others, but not before he called after her,

"Hey wait a minute now!" Jogging up to her he slid his hand into hers. She looked at their hands and then back to him. He hoped she didn't think he was weird, but her eyes sparkled with joy, and he couldn't hold back a grin along with a wink. Then he heard some voices coming from the front of the group. He brought Jay with him to see what was going on, and not to his suprise, it was Saphira amd Thorin.

"Hold a second, your saying that its wise to go over those mountains because its a SHORTCUT?" Saphira yelled at Thorin. He looked frustrated. Fìli noticed that Saphira always knows how to really push his uncle over the edge.

"Saphira, we are on a mission and we do not have time on our side! The mountains are our best chance to get to Erebor quickly," Thorin looked tense. Jay scooted closer to Fìli and whispered,

"I'm sorry for your uncle," She laughed, "Saphira can be quite stubborn."

He smiled,"I think my uncle is actually very intrigued by that. I'm starting to think deep down he likes arguing with her."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow,"Huh, I figured"

"Why is that? "

"Because I think that way deep down, Saphira likes it too" They both laugh.

"Haven't you got any sense? There are rock giants up there that could kill us! The only shortcut we are all gonna have is to our graves!" Saphira raged with a blue fire shining in her eyes.

"Those are just legends! It doesn't mean that it's real! I thought you weren't afraid of anything," Thorin shot back.

"I'm trying to save everyone's lives here, not just my own, I'm not as self-centered as you,"

"I'm not being self-centered! We just need to take a leap of faith, I don't understand why this is upsetting you so much," His eyes narrowed.

"I'm. Not. Upset. Just trying to protect those I care about!" Saphira's voice rose. Jay could tell this wasn't going well at all.

"Well so am I!"

"Oh? Like what your precious gold?!"

"It's not that at all! It's that I'm trying to get to the place we all belong, the place we've always called home, and we now have a time limit. So quit complaining about stupid legends and move on!"

"You are the most heartless, arrogant-"

"OKAY!" Robin came up to stand between the two fuming people. They were glaring at each other. "Were going over the mountain, and whatever is there we will face together." Kìli walked up to hold her hand and he added,

"Together is always where home is"

Thorin's eyes softened, as he realized what he said was true. Jay finally relaxed and realized she had been holding her breath. Fìli looked at her sympathetically, and they both walked over to Saphira, who was throwing scathing looks at the king. Jay glanced at Fìli before starting to speak,

"Saphira, lets just-" She stopped dead when Saphira glared coldly at her and especially Fìli, she saw their hands together and spat,

"What do you know? All you and Robin seem to do is swoon over your pretty boyfriends, and I'm left with trying to make the actual right decisions. If it wasn't for this stupid journey, we would've probably found a way to get back to our war filled planet, which is better to suffer through than having to deal with _THIS!"_

Robin ran up to Jay who was taken aback by the fury coming off Saphira in waves. She put a hand on her shoulder and was about to speak when Saphira cut her off,

"I'd rather we start moving before emotions become a_distraction,"_ She threw the last word at Thorin who was listening nearby, then whipped around and stormed off in the direction of the mountain.

Jay felt hurt well inside her, and put her head on Fìli's shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Robin was just as wounded and Kìli came up to hug her as well, putting her face in his hands.

"She hasn't been like this since..." Robin began.

"Since we first met her, and she just came from experiencing something traumatic." Jay finished. The rest of the company started following her, and eventually so did the girls with Fìli and Kìli. All that was left was Thorin, who heard everything, look after Saphira with a deep sadness in his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Over vast hills and along cliffs, the company traveled. When they finally reached the stone mountain, it was pouring rain. Robin could barely see past four dwarves before the rain cut off her vision limit. They all were struggling against the blasting wind, and lightning was striking every ten seconds. Then she heard a loud rumbling and turned to face Kìli,

"What was that?" But all he did was shake his head,

"Probably the thunder!" Raising his voice over the storm. Robin nodded and moved on, until she heard Thorin yell from the front of the group,

"We must find shelter!"

"No kiddin'!" Jay shouted. She was pressed against the wall with Fìli hovering over her. Those two barely left each others side ever since the group left Rivendell. Robin now desperately wanted Kìli to be at her side, and he practically read her mind as he stood close to her.

"It's not a thunder storm! Its a THUNDER BATTLE!" Balin's worried cry screamed over the wind and rain. No sooner did a giant rock body lift up from the other side of the mountain, throwing a huge chunk of it across to hit another in the face. Before anyone could do anything, the cliff where they stood shook violently and split in half as to creat legs of yet another giant. Fìli was on one side and Kìli, Robin, and Jay ended up on the other,

"Fìli!" Both Kìli and Jay shouted.

The cliffs moved and creaked all around until the face of the giant got knocked off by a piece of mountain thrown from another. It leaned back and one of its legs bumped into a more stable part of the mountain, in which Thorin, Saphira, and the rest of half the crew jumped off. But the other leg where Kìli, Jay, and Robin were still on swung around as the giant started to fall. Its leg started heading towards the cliff and Saphira felt panic rise in her throat,

"Jay! Robin! No!"

The leg continued and then slammed into the rock wall causing Thorin to yell,

"No! Kìli!"

They all raced over -carefully- before they saw the scene in front of them. All the dwarves and the girls were laying on a flat piece of the cliff, all winded, but very much alive. Thorin let out a breath of relief while Saphira ran past him to her friends,

"Are you ok? Are you hurt? Anything broken? What were you thinking you idiots! Ohmygosh I apologize for not keeping you safe! Seriously though, any head injuries? TELL ME!"

"Saphira calm down were okay!" Robin told her worried friend. She was glad that Saphira didn't actually hate them now due to what happened a few days prior. And she smiled at her when Saphira let out a sigh of relief,

"Don't ever do that to me again bird-brain! You too knucklehead! "

Jay smiled and Saphira helped both of them get up. Fìli rushed past everyone and scooped Jay up under her shoulders,

"Saphira's right, don't ever scare us like that!"

Jay just smiled broader, "It's not like I could've done anything!"

He shook his head and squeezed her 'till she couldn't breathe. Kìli got up from where he landed and grabbed Robin in a loving embrace as well.

"Wait! Where's Bilbo?!" Bofur asked loudly.

Jay tried to look around but Fìli was holding her so tight, she could barely move. Instead, somebody else saw Bilbo hanging over the edge. He had a panicked look all over his face and two dwarves tried to grab him, but it made him slip off until he was hanging by their arms. Thorin grunted and dropped off the cliff, holding Bilbo and hoisting him up to the others in smooth movements. In doing so, Thorin slipped off the wet cliff as well. Dwalin reached for him, but Saphira was faster, she leaned over and grabbed him by the forearm, pulling him up. When he got a grip on the ground Dwalin pushed him over in an attempt to help him, but it just shoved Thorin into Saphira causing them both to fall over. Thorin landed right on top of Saphira and she groaned,

"Ow..." Rubbing the back of her head. Thorin, realizing what just happened, looked down on the squashed girl. It was the first time he's seen her look vulnerable, and just stared. It only took a second before Saphira looked up at him,

"You gonna get off me or what?"

"Sorry" He slowly got up and offered his hand to her, which to his suprise, she took it and he pulled her to her feet. She ended up standing just a few inches from his face, and he got lost in the blue-green depths of her eyes. She quirked an eyebrow,

"You really need to stop putting yourself in danger, that's twice I've saved your lousy butt"

Thorin, feeling the moment, gave a small smile and held on to her hand tighter, which was still together with his after he pulled her up.

Saphira was starting to feel weird, like, really weird. He was seriously staring intensely into her eyes, but then again she was staring back. But, she was still sort of angry with him after even thinking to come this wretched path to Erebor. And pulled herself away, even though he tried to hold on for some reason. She walked over to Jay who raised her eyebrows up and down, twice.

"That looked fun." She winked. Saphira scowled,

"Yeah, well he has to quit needing to be saved because I'm not going to be here forever to babysit him."

"Mhmm"

Saphira rolled her eyes and walked past her. But stopped when she over heard something.

"I thought we lost our burglar,"

But Thorin, obviously got suddenly upset and turned to the still freaked out hobbit,

"He's been lost ever since he left home," Saphira widened her eyes as he continued, "He should never have come, he has no place amongst us." And with that, called Dwalin over as they walked to a cave near them. He was about to pass Saphira when she said sarcastically,

"Wow. Nice."

But Thorin didn't even stop when he answered as he walked past,

"And what do you know of nice?"

Saphira furrowed her eyebrows, and watched him walk past. He disappeared under the black light of the cave, and she just stared at the spot.

Jay, overhearing that, strided over to her and put a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm sure he didn't mean that..."

"Well of course he did, he's got a point doesn't he? I don't see a problem" Her eyes were hard, and Jay sighed,

"Your upset," Fìli joined them and so did Robin and Kìli.

Saphira shrugged her hand off and muttered,

"No I'm not, he's just a selfish king, it's not like his opinion actually matters to me" Not looking at them she followed everyone else inside.

Robin sighed as well,

"Oh honey, it does, even of you don't realize it yet"

When everyone was inside Gloin suggested to start a fire. But Thorin said not in this place. Disappointed, the rest of the dwarves and Bilbo set up their sleeping places. Jay was going to set up next to Saphira, when Fìli grabbed her arm,

"Uh, no, tonight your with me." Jay widened her eyes and managed to glance over at Saphira who was sharpening one of her twin blades. Saphira looked up and shrugged, she didn't care. Jays' brow furrowed,

"You sure? I mean I don't want you to be alone because of earli-"

Saphira immediately tensed up, and her eyes narrowed,

"I can handle myself fine thanks," Her voice was taut. Jay nodded hastily and went over to Fìli who grabbed her shoulders in a hug,

"If you want, I can talk to uncle about Saphira." He offered. But Jay shook her head,

"I don't think Saphira would appreciate any help whatsoever. "

He nodded in understanding. Kìli then ventured up to them and said,

"Actually, I'm going to talk to uncle about it."

Jay shook her head, "Kìli, there's nothing we can do-"

"I brought it up Jay, " Robin stood next to Kìli. "He just thinks it's time to talk too."

Jay looked doubtful but Fìli nodded encouragingly,

"I think that's best."

"Okay"

Then Kìli turned around and kissed Robin on the head before going to find Thorin. When he did, he saw that Thorin kept looking over at the blonde sharpening her blade across the cave. Kìli cleared his throat, Thorin and Saphira kept hurting each other emotionally, even though they are both careful not to show any, and Robin is worried about Saphira, so Kìli offered to find out some information for her, because truthfully, he would like to know too.

Thorin looked up when Kìli stepped in front of him and looked shocked,

"I'm suprised you're not with Robin" He didn't say it rudely like he always did, this time, he said it with a hint of... longing? Okay, now Kìli really needed to know what was going on with Thorin.

"Uncle, I'm concerned," He started.

"About? "

"About you," He saw Thorins expression change to confusion.

"Kìli what in Durin's name are you talking about?"

"Uncle, you need to apologize to Saphira"

Thorin stiffened,"Exscuse me?"

Kìli swallowed hard, "I'm serious. You two need to make amends before somebody else gets hurt because of your bickering"

"You mean Robin? "

"No, anybody, come on uncle Thorin, you can't possibly hate her that much. Not after the way we all saw you look at her on the cliff outside."

Thorin looked ready to say something in denial, but then he slightly relaxed,

"Is it that obvious?"

Kìli was shocked. He knew it! His uncle really did have a thing for the blonde.

"No uncle, but to start you can tell me how you feel about it, if you're not ready to tell her that yourself." Thorin shook his head at that idea but looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"It's just..."

Saphira was sharpening her blade like it was the head of an orc. Back and forth and back and forth. She couldn't understand what she was so upset about, or why she was so angry particularly right now. At what? She can't even remember. But the more she thought about it, the more determined she was to just stay away from Thorin Oakenloser. He was so moody, one moment he's looking at her like she was the only person on the planet, then the next, he says something that just blows the top off Saphira's temper. Then she just decided not to be around him whatsoever. And why was she getting so worked up about this? It's not like she actually liked him, right? She kept repeating the words, _stay away from him, stay away from him._ He was across the cave talking to Kìli. _Stay away from him, stay away._ He's now watching her with a determined look on his face. _Stay away, stay away, stay away._ Now he's walking over here with that same face,

_Dont you dare..._

"Saphira, we need to talk. Now. "

She groaned inwardly, why can't he just leave her alone? She glared at him, "No"

"Yes we're going to talk"

She shrugged pretending not to care, "Nothing to talk about,"

"Oh yes there is," He took a step closer.

Frustrated that he wasn't listening she jerked up from where she was sitting,

"NO, there is not. I'm not in the mood for a lecture Thorin. I don't have the time."

"That's too bad because I do," He lunged for her, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Knock it off buckethead! Put me down!" She saw Jay watching her and covering her mouth trying not to laugh. Saphira scowled,

"Yeah! Very funny!" Jay just waved at her and smiled. Saphira rolled her eyes, put her jaw on her hand, and swung on his back until they both disappeared into a second cave.

Saphira was not looking forward to this 'talk' at all.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay watched amused as Saphira was forcefully carried and taken away by Thorin against her will. That was good. Thorin finally picked up on how to handle her. She wondered though, what he was going to speak to her about. But her thoughts were interrupted by Fìli's voice behind her,

"Hey, you okay?"

She turned around and gazed into his pale green eyes. Then she put on a sly smile, "Seeing Saphira taken like that by Thorin made me laugh"

He raised an eyebrow,

"Is that so?" He moved his hand up her arm and onto her face. She closed her eyes and mumbled,

"Mhmm" Leaning her face into his hand she heard him say softly,

"I'm so happy your mine now"

"Is that so?" She echoed.

"Absolutely" This time he was just mere centimeters from her face, and he kissed her forehead, and kept kissing her all the way down her face which made her giggle. Fìli put a hand on her waist and pulled her against his body. She smiled showing white pearly teeth, and he eventually got there when kissing her. He just pecked it at first, then Jay felt energy buzzing through her, and apparently so did he, for he pressed his mouth to hers passionately and squeezed her even tighter to him. While she gripped her arms around his neck and shoulder blades. His hand moved to her back pressing her towards him, and they kissed over and over again, more stronger each time. Then Jay broke the kiss, breathing heavily near his mouth,

"Lets give it awhile. I don't want to move too quickly."

Fìli had his forehead against hers, then took the hand that was on her face and interlocked it with one of hers on his back. Then he nodded smiling,

"I don't know how I'll restrain myself though" And Jay just laughed. Then pulling away, he led her to the bedroll and laid down. Jay rested with her back to him and he put his arm around her and stroked her hair as she fell asleep.

Saphira was hopelessly being dragged into something she'd rather not deal with right now. She was beginning to think about maybe pulling his hair to drop her, but he already lifted her off and put her on the ground facing him. Thinking fast, she tried to dodge around him but he gripped her arms to hold her still. He looked beyond determined, and Saphira was starting to feel wary.

"Can I talk to you now?" He asked harshly.

"Do I have a choice?" Saphira retorted.

He shook his head, " Of course not, but I thought it would ne nice to ask,"

Saphira's eyes grew cold, "And what would you know of nice?"

Thorin didn't even react, he just looked at the ground,

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about,"

Admittedly, Saphira was hoping he would apologize, she might then feel obligated to listen to him.

"Oh? Feeling guilty now are we?" Thorin looked up at her and saw humor in her deep blue eyes.

"Yes, actually, no, well... sort of-ish" He sounded uncertain. And that was more than enough for Saphira to feel the need to just stay away. Obviously, apologizing isn't either one of their strengths. She tugged at his arms and tried again to pull away,

"Look Thorin, obviously we don't get along, but I feel that this," She hesitated, "Whatever this is we have, should just be buried and forgotten. You can't stand being around me, and I can't handle being around you without feeling-" She stopped mid-sentence. Oooh no she did not just say that out loud...

Hesitantly, she looked at Thorin with one eye closed in embarrassment. He was looking at her with ice blue fire in his eyes. She started spluttering to make him forget,

"Well, you know, anger and friendshipness, can get mixed up all the time. And we humans have to... have to, adapt like, like, animals in the wild. You know, just forget everything we've learned and heard, and eat healthy food.." She studied his face and saw bright excitement shine in his eyes. _Uh-oh._ She needed to get out of that cave. She needed to get out _now._ More desperate than before, she yanked herself towards the exit. But Thorin was extremely strong- and stubborn- and pulled her back with his hand on her waist, shoving her up against the wall. Then he slammed both hands by her head, trapping her.

"Feel what Saphira?"

She swallowed hard. She felt more uncomfortable here than sleeping on a bed of nails. "Nothing" And she knew instantly that the king was not going to take that as an answer. She shook her head, "Nothing important"

But Thorin leaned in closer, then spoke,

"Saphira" narrowing his eyes.

Again, she shook her head.

"Saphira..."

"Nope, nuh uh. No-thing Mr. Sir."

"Saphira!"

"Yes?"

He leaned even closer, sighing,"Why are you so stubborn? "

"Oh _IM_ the stubborn one here?"

He smiled. With that gorgeous smile, and white teeth and mouth and...

_Whoa there._

He was studying her, "What are you thinking about? " Using his hand to push a stray hair behind her ear, then he began to stroke her braid. Why does he catch her right when she's thinking about the wrong thing? Instead she just bluffed,

"Um.. how humid caves can get"

"Your a terrible liar"

Saphira decided it was time to get some answers, so she straightened her back and looked him right in the eye,

"Okay Thorin, you've had your fun, now what is it that you want? "

He looked taken aback, "You think I'm playing a game? Isn't is obvious what I want?"

Saphira actually wondered what he meant by that, "Well I don't know! You have so many mood changes it's giving me a headache!" This time she dodged under his arm and sprinted to the first cave. When she entered she immidiatly saw Fìli and Kìli with Jay amd Robin, and how they were sleeping soundly next to the one they cared about. Saphira was trying to gulp down her panic. She felt something for Thorin, and she's been trying to avoid it for quite awhile now. And just now, Thorin couldn't hold back what he was feeling for her as well. She kept thinking that it was a trick, and he'd end up abandoning her like what people did to her her whole life. She was so unstable, she wanted it to go away, she tried to push it away, but it wouldn't budge. She walked back and forth until she heard somebody say,

"What's that?"

Saphira whipped her head around, and saw Bilbo bring out his blue glowing sword. With haste, she yelled,

"Get up! Everyone up!" Right as the floor beneath her began to crack and lunge inward, under the ground. Thorin came running into the cave, and they both had a split second to share a glance before they were all plunged into darkness.

**OMG,** a **shorter chapter** I **know! And it had all this mushy stuff in it, and ewe. But dont go away! Don't! Oh em gee** I **love you guys...**

**Better chapter next** I **swear! Or at least** I **hope... Cheers!** ^.^


	12. Chapter 12

Falling faster and faster, down a rock tube that lead deeper underground, the company rolled all over the place until finally they hit the ground. Some dwarves fell on top of each other, and the girls got squashed in the midst of it all. Saphira pulled herself to her feet and tried to look around at where they were, but not even three seconds later, a horde of ugly goblins came running towards the trapped group. They started to push them forcefully to their feet, and Saphira punched one in the face,

"Don't you even!"

More goblins came and were shoving everyone forward, but Saphira was not going to budge. She kept kicking, punching, and pulling off goblins as they rallied more to help them with her. Snatching her hidden dagger, she stuck one in the gut of a goblin near her and sliced the throat of another. A goblin whacked her dagger away and all at once they pounded on her, holding her still. Eventually, the goblins moved on once they got a firm hold on Saphira, and followed the rest of the company. Robin screamed,

"Where's Gandalf when you need him?!"

Saphira snorted, "If we hadn't come down this way we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Thorin overheard that, "Oh and you knew that this would happen!"

"Of course not but I did warn you!"

"Yeah about the _giants_!"

"Alright Mr. Wise guy! I'd like to see you predict the future!"

"Enough both of you!" Dwalins impatient cry came from in between them. After a few minutes of shoving they entered a large platform where the ugliest thing stepped off of a throne. It was big, and fat, and just plain gross to look at. Robin tried in vain to squirm her way out, but she wasn't strong enough. She looked around for Kìli and saw that he was having the same issue as well. Saphira on the other hand, had about a million goblins holding her, and Jay had a lot too, just not as much. When she looked up she didn't realize the king of goblins started to talk,

"Speak! " it bellowed. Nobody said anything, and Robin was suprised that Saphira hadn't- nope, there she goes.

"How about you take your little minion freaks off of me and we'll settle this right now!"

The goblin king turned his gaze on her,

"And who might you be?"

One of the goblins then spoke up, "She was the difficult one."

"Oh? We have a fighter here do we?" He took a large step towards the girl, "Answer me! Who are you?"

Saphira glared at him and spat on the floor in front of his feet,

"None of your damned business, that's what"

Robin almost chuckled out loud, even though they were in a very serious situation here, Saphira's strong will and unfaltered faith always helps her pull through. But the goblin king was not impressed,

"Fine then, if they will not talk, then we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Grinder! Bring out the Bone-Breaker!"

"Wait!" Thorin emerged from the shelter of his men, and stood facing the ugly king. That is when the goblin king looked impressed,

"Well well well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King under the Mountain," He performed a mocking bow," Oh but wait! You don't have a mountain. Which makes you, nobody really"

Thorin looked ticked and Robin wondered what he'll do next. But the goblin king wasn't finished,

"I know somebody, who would pay a pretty price for your head," Then he chuckled, "Just the head. Nothing attached."

Robin gasped and she saw Fìli and Kìli try and reach their uncle. Pulling as hard as they can, but the goblins were too many, and they all had to hopelessly watch as the goblin king continued,

"I'm sure you know of him, the Pale Orc astride a white Warg."

Thorin kept his serious demeanor, "Azog the Defiler was desrtoyed long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done do you?" He turned towards some messed up goblin and told him to send a message. During that time some of the goblins searched the party, until one found Orcrist and screeched in terror. The goblin king flipped out and ordered his goblins to cut off Thorin's head. They started to whip him until he fell to the ground, and everyone else began getting abused also. Robin felt pain go up her leg as one of the goblins stomped on it, she held back the tears and tried to get free again. A goblin was standing over Thorin with a blade up to his neck ready to start chopping, when a burst of white knocked everyone down. Almost in slow motion, a figure appeared behind the smoke, Robin squinted her eyes and hoped to God it wasn't another obstacle they had to face. It walked up to the edge of the platform and spoke,

"Take up arms," Gandalf ordered, "Fight. Fight!" Then he slashed a couple goblins near him with a swing of his mighty sword. The company, now gaining confidence, grabbed all equipment they could find, and helped each other by throwing them to their rightful owners. Nori slid under a goblin and handed Thorin his sword, which in turn he used to block the hit the Giant Goblin was preceding to aim at him. The force of the impact with the well forged eleven sword, caused the goblin king to fall right off the platform. Robin grabbed her sword and began hitting all the goblins surrounding her,

"Your. All. Ugly. As. Hell!" She said each word every time her blade made contact with a goblin. Searching around her, she found Kìli as he and the rest of the group started running. He caught her eye before he followed and motioned to her,

"Come on! Lets get out of here!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Robin sprinted after him and sliced goblins as they continued down unstable bridges. Running faster and faster they were slashing, hitting, shouting at swarms of goblins trying to stop them. Kìli then put a hand in front of Robin to make her stop and she got confused,

"What are you doing?" A few seconds after she said that, arrows flew past her head and she took cover behind the wall. Kìli looked around and ripped off a ladder that was nearby, using it as a somewhat shield he dropped it right on top of a group of goblins heads, pushing them back and throwing them over the cliff. Robin ran up to him and shouted behind as they ran, "You're a genius!"

"I know! Keep moving!"

They eventually got to a part in the path where goblins came swinging down on ropes. They were chanting and unsheathed their blades as they swooped in to make their kill. That was when Thorin yelled,

"Cut the ropes! "

And with that him, Dwalin, and Fìli, brought their swords down on the tied up ends of the ropes. Causing a piece of platform to block the path of swinging goblins, making them wrap around it and fall to their deaths. But now, they were on a moving part of the bridge that swung back and forth, and when it got to one side, Gandalf and a few others jumped off. When it swung back to the other side, goblins hopped onboard. Trying to balance and kill them was difficult, and Robin almost fell off before she caught herself by jumping to the safer side. Turning around she heard Ori shout something, and when she looked back at the bridge she saw Jay standing alone on the still rocking bridge.

"Jay! What are you doing?!" Robin called to her friend. But Jay wasn't listening, stepping on top of a pile of dead goblins, she aimed her bow at something. Robin didn't know what she was trying to accomplish, until Jay fired high up into the top of the cliffs. Using incredible balance on the bridge, she shot again. This time an entire staircase and multiple platforms, all connected, leaned over and began to crumble. It crashed downward, killing what must of been hundreds of goblins at once. Robin was astonished, but then rose to panic as the bridge Jay was on began to fall with the impact. Jay whipped around and ran towards them. But Robin looked at the gap and gasped at the distance she had to jump. But Jay sprinted with all her might, just in front of falling debris that was destroying the bridge, and jumped. Robin screamed for her friend, thoughts of her falling to her death made her close her eyes in fear. When she opened them again, Jay was hanging off the edge of the wooden path they were standing on, and Robin quit holding her breath, putting a hand over her chest to calm down. Saphira and Fìli reached for her arms and pulled her up. Saphira's eyes were blazing,

"Are you out of your MIND WOMEN?!"

Robin ran up to her, they were still being chased by goblins, and they needed to keep moving. The company stared at Jay in amazement before returning to running for their lives. Fìli just kissed Jay on the mouth and dragged her with him, while Saphira was close behind. Robin felt someone grab her arm and saw Kìli's desperate face as he ran with her. Gandalf shot at a rock above them and they all helped push it down the path, squashing goblins as it rolled. Continuing down and out, Thorin moved his sword in a sweeping motion that sliced about three goblins, then stuck it in two others, pulling them off the cliff. Bombour was being attacked by a lot of them, so he slammed himself onto the path, breaking it and squishing more goblins. Finally, they got to a broader platform, but the Giant Goblin popped up from underneath, blocking the escape.

"You thought you could escape me?" He snarled, and swung his stick just barely missing the wizard. "What are you going to do now _wizard_?"

"Lets start with putting a hole through that ugly face of yours!" Saphira threatened, when Robin turned to look at her she had her black bow, that shimmered in the light, aimed right at the Giant Goblin's face. Then she fired and it stuck right in his eye, Gandalf took the chance to slice his throat, and the goblin fell dead. The company cheered and Thorin gave an approving look to Saphira, which in turn nodded back at him. But the weight of the goblin was to much, and the whole platform creaked. Since Saphira and Jay were archers, they stayed behind the company when they faced the goblin king, and now all they could do was watch as Robin cast them a terrified glance before the whole thing dropped vertically down into the abyss.

"ROBIN! NO!" They shouted in unison. Leaning over the edge they watched it fall faster and faster before they were pulled back by goblins.

Robin felt like there was no gravity and she clung onto one of the poles, she heard Fìli look up in fear and say,

"Jay! Jay, no!"

Robin couldn't see the bottom and all the dwarves were yelling the whole way down, she shed a tear and closed her eyes awaiting her death, and just then she heard a familiar voice from above,

"Thorin LEAN!"

Before they hit solid ground.


	13. Chapter 13

Robin opened her eyes to find that she was very much alive. Or this is some fluke of a dream, because she was laying crushed underneath a big pile of wood, with dwarves surrounding her. She tried to move but searing pain shot up her leg; nope, definitely not a dream. Gandalf stood up right then and faced the dwarves, while Bofur stated,

"Well that could've been worse". Not even a split second passed before the dead body of the Giant Goblin collapsed right on top of them. Putting enormous weight on all of them. Robin screamed in agony as she felt the pressure increase dramatically on her injured leg. She couldn't turn herself so she could see the damage, but oh she felt it. That's also when Dwalin complained,

"You've got to be joking!" Robin tried again to pull herself out, her teeth clenched in pain, but to no avail.

"Gandalf!" She heard the panic in Kìli's voice, and turned herself around so she was facing the ceiling. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. A huge swarm of goblins were running down the cliff towards them. And she was trapped. The dwarves started to pull themselves out in a rush, and Dwalin held up Nori who hunched over,

"There's too many, we can't fight them!" Gandalf put on a frown,

"Then there's only one thing that will save us, daylight!" He headed in the opposite direction and the rest of the company followed. Kìli suddenly stopped and looked around,

"Wait, where's Robin?!" Thorin halted at his side and scanned the debris. Kìli felt panicked, and desperatly tried to find her.

"Over here! I'm stuck!" She cried out. Both the dwarves headed for her and wrapped their strong arms around her shoulders and yanked her out. When she put her legs on the ground, her right leg winced in pain. She moaned and Thorin ordered Kìli,

"We need to move, _now_!" And headed out following Gandalf. Kìli scooped up Robin and ran with her in his arms. She bounced up and down and looked at Kìli in fear as she heard the goblins get closer,

"It's okay to leave me here! I'm hurt so I'll just be a burden! Kìli just let me go!" Kìli had determination on his face,

"Like that's going to happen!"

"Kìli-"

"No! I love you too much to let go! I will _never_ let go!" He spared a few seconds to look at her, and she smiled,

"I love you too". Kìli continued to run after Thorin and eventually they emerged into broad daylight. They all sprinted down the hill, trying to put some good space in between them and those wretched caves as possible. They slowed down to a halt and Kìli put Robin down on a flat piece of rock, panting, he called Oin over,

"Can you look at her leg? The goblins did something to her"

"Of course I can"

Kìli held her hand while Oin examined her leg; when he touched it she screamed in agony. Gandalf was taking attendance while Oin spoke to Robin,

"It's dislocated, I'm going to have to snap it back in place." Robin's face went almost white in horror. Kìli put on a grin,

"It's not so bad. It'll be over in no time. Fìli once dislocated my knee as well when we were kids. He pushed me down the stairs to test if dwarves could fly." Robin giggled a bit at that,

"Is that what- OW SWEET JESUS!" Oin had snapped her leg back in place while Kìli purposefully distracted her. She gave him an evil look and he smiled innocently. Oin nodded and walked away, and when she saw Fìli's face, fear rose up in her chest again,

"Jay! Saphira! W-We need to go back, I-I have to go and make sure they made it," Kìli looked at her with doubt and Fìli didn't say a word, just stared blankly ahead. It was Thorin who answered,

"They got grabbed by the goblins, they couldn't of escaped with us. Plus, it's way to dangerous to go back for them now."

Robin shot him a furious look, "Like you ever cared! Those were my best friends and your nephews' lover! We need to go back!"

Thorin just gave her a hard look until Gandalf interrupted,

"That's thirteen. Where is Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? And Jay and Saphira, did they not drop with us?"

Fìli looked blanky at Gandalf,

"Jay and Saphira weren't on the platform when we fell. And they got grabbed by the goblins before they were able to follow." Robin stared at the ground in despair, and Kìli walked over to his brother to put a hand on his shoulder, which he glanced at him gratefully. He felt bad for his brother, he couldn't imagine at this point losing Robin, and he felt guilty about being glad that she was not one of the girls that got taken. Dwalin then spoke his thoughts,

"Curse that halfing! Now he's lost?"

"I thought he was with Dori!" Oin blamed.

Dori, feeling cornerned, said, "Don't blame me!"

But then Nori piped up, " I think I saw him slip away when the goblins first captured us"

Then gandalf questioned about what happened next, and Thorin looked really upset,

"I'll tell you what happened! Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! Hes thought of nothing but his soft bed and books since we left the Shire." He looked at the other dwarves, "We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone." Robin wondered where he could've gone, but was to preoccupied with thoughts about her missing friends. Then Bilbo popped out of nowhere. Literally.

"No. He isn't. " Gandalf and most of the company looked relieved to see him. And Fìli asked him how he got past the goblins, which Bilbo didn't really answer. Thorin demanded to know why he did come back and Bilbo just stared at him for a moment,

"Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. And your right, I miss my books, and my armchair. You see that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back because...because you don't have one. It was taken from you." He paused,"But I will help you take it back if I can."

Thorin just stared at him. As if actually moved by what he said, the rest of the company certainly was. Although they looked rather sad, Gandalf was smiling at the hobbit. And Robin, feeling a bit better, stood up. Kìli walked over to her and helped keep her steady. But then, a loud howling sounded up the hill, and Robin glanced in that direction seeing nothing. Then switched her gaze to Thorin, who widened his eyes,

"Out of the frying pan,"

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished, "Run!" Everyone was frozen in panic and he had to repeat himself,

"RUN!"

**Aye! i know its another short chapter... but i wanted to leave a lot of room for the battle with AZOG (crowd goes wild)**

**Anypretzal... hope you guys are enjoying it, thanks for the follows and reviews! If you want I'd absolutly LOVE to hear who your guys' favorite characters are! I'll make sure to add a new chapter maybe tomorrow, or _tonight_!(omg) Cheers! ^.^**


	14. Chapter 14

Realizing what was going on, Robin yanked Kìli's armor and sprinted down the hill. Her leg was still bruised and sore, but she pushed on anyways. Stumbling down the hill, she heard hard pawsteps behind and dared a quick glance over her shoulder. A pack of Wargs were gaining pursuit on the company, and they showed snarling yellow teeth, with drool coming down from their mouths, ready to kill. Someone shouted to go up into the trees and she saw dwarves jump on branches and start to climb. Kìli beside her grabbed on to a low hanging branch and pulled himself up, leaning back over offering his hand to help her up. She shook her head amd took a few steps back. Being smaller, she was more agile than her friends, so when she had enough space between her and the tree, she ran up to it, took a couple steps up on the trunk and gripped a branch that was high above Kìli's head. He raised both eyebrows, obviously impressed. She would of said something but a pack of Wargs were hunting them and she felt that now is not the time to make jokes. That was more Saphira's angle, and thinking of her friend Robin felt her stomach tighten. She missed her smart remarks already, and Jay being here to comfort her while she was scared. Awhile back, she wanted to be brave like her friends, now she understood that that's not her way, and Kìli accepted that about her, which is why she loved him deeply. The tree shook violently, bringing her out of her thoughts, and when she looked down, Wargs were jumping amd clawing the branches, trying to reach them. Kìli yelled,

"Robin jump!" It was then she saw that their own tree was toppling over, she bunched her legs and pushed off to the next tree. Slamming her chest into the branch, it knocked the wind out of her, making her gasp for breath. Unfortunately, that tree as well was knocked off its roots, and they had to jump again. They did that about three times before all 16 of them were on a single tree, growing precariously close to the end of a very deep, very scary, cliff drop. Robin was trying to catch her breath, and at the same time not look down at their possible death sentence. This was when she heard Thorin speak, just barely audible,

"It cannot be..."

She was confused until she saw a huge orc that was very pale in color, riding a white Warg on top of a giant rock. Right at that moment, she put the pieces together that this was the Pale Orc Thorin had to face in battle all those years ago. Kìli had told her the story, and now she can see clearly why Thorin said that. He thought the Pale Orc died of his wounds a long time ago. Obviously not.

"I wish I could've at least said goodbye to Jay..." Robin looked over when hearing the voice of Fìli, filled with sadness. She didn't know what to say, because she had no clue whether or not they are still even alive. Instead, she noticed that Gandalf managed to light a pinecone on fire, then he threw it on the ground, making flames, which caused the Wargs to back down. Gandalf lit another one and passed it down so the others could light more. Robin felt the burn only mere seconds after it was lit, and chucked it right at the face of one of the Wargs. It whined and ran off pawing its face.

"Boo ya!" She cheered herself. Kìli smiled and threw another, and that's when Robin saw that all the Wargs had backed off of the tree. The company cheered until the tree did a two inch drop. Robin looked down and noticed that the roots were slowly pulling up from the ground. She gripped harder on the branch and everyone braced as it eventually fell sideways right over the cliff. It stopped abruptly, hanging horizontally just barely staying on its roots. She screamed and hung on to the same branch with her feet dangling in the air. Kìli tried to reach her but his branch shook to much and he couldn't climb over. They both exchanged a look of fear before Thorin stood upright on the trunk, facing the Pale Orc. He had his sword Orcrist drawn, and he was glaring at the orc with intense determination. Then he took a step, and another, getting faster and more confident with each stride. Robin panicked,

"Thorin no! He'll kill you!" But the king appeared to not have heard, and she tried to pull up but her branch cracked where it was attached so she stopped moving out of concern that it will snap. Thorin charged right for him with his oakenshield that gave him his name. The Warg leaped at the last second and knocked Thorin right in the head. Breathing heavily, he got back up, but again got smacked in the face this time by the orcs mace. He landed square on the ground, and the white Warg picked him up in its jaws and crunched. Like he was some sort of snack. Thorin bellowed in pain and hit the beast on the nose, making it release him by throwing him across the clearing. Thorin lay there barely conscious, and Dwalin shouted,

"Thorin! No!" When he tried to move his branch completly snapped, and only a sliver of it was still attached. The Pale Orc said something in a different language, and one of his orc men got off his Warg and headed for Thorin with his blade in hand.

Robin took this chance due to extreme adrenaline pumping through her body, to quickly pull herself onto the trunk, she kept watching Thorin, and when the orc was ready to slice she shut her eyes. Opening them again warily she was utterly shocked and confused when Bilbo was killing the orc, then stood near Thorin, protecting him. More dwarves climbed up from their branches and bolted across the clearing to attack. Robin followed and drew out her sword, aiming right for the nearest Warg. She jumped on its back and stabbed the rider orc from behind; then the Warg tried to bite her to get her to get off, but she simply stuck her blade right through the skull and it flopped to the ground. Looking around, her and the few dwarves were surrounded by the beasts and their riders. She held her sword tightly, and stood back to back with Kìli.

A loud screeching interrupted the moment, and giant birds, no... eagles, came swooping in. They picked off Wargs and snatched dwarves to carry off with.

"The eagles are here!" She shouted with joy, but her happy feeling got cut short when an eagle picked her up from behind and dropped her on anothers back. Feeling exhilerated, she threw her hands up in the air for freedom, and laughed joyously as the entire company soared into the sky and away from the danger. Azog shouted in frustration as they left. Then she sat up rememberimg her friends. If they are still alive, and the company is being carried far far away... she gulped in pure shock mode.

How on earth will Jay and Saphira ever find them now?


	15. Chapter 15

Gliding over mountains that could touch the sky, and valleys that held glimmering waterfalls. Robin felt the cool breeze on her face which was covered in dirt and smoke ash, and as she lay there on the silky smooth feathers of the giant eagles back, all she could feel was peace. The thought of Jay and Saphira missing, pushed aside for the moment. Taking deep breaths to endure the moment longer, she felt some mist spray her as they passed by another set of waterfalls. She reached her hand out and touched the droplets as they fell into the canyon, reflecting the suns rays creating a rainbow. The eagles screeched and swooped down toward a huge rock formation, and Robin had to wrap her hands around its neck to hold steady, as there was nothing else to grab onto. Slowly and gently, the eagles let them off on the top, Robin's was last as it landed at the back of the group. She slipped herself off and watched as it unfolded its wings and graciously took off to follow its companions. The sunset shimmering on the golden blaze of their feathers. Tearing her gaze away from the moment, she then felt like a rock had dropped in her stomach, full of worry and concern, and what they were all going to do next. So, naturally, she walked over to Kìli; to comfort him as they awaited for Thorin to wake up. Putting her hand in his, they just observed Gandalf trying to heal him and bring him back to consiousness. A few seconds passed and Thorin opened his eyes to look at the wizard,

'The halfling..." He said weakly. Gandalf put on a smile,

"It's alright. Bilbo is here." He turned to look at him, "He's quite safe."

Thorin just stumbled up, shoving off help from his men. And looked at the hobbit in anger,

"You. What were you doing? You realized you could've gotten yourself killed?" Bilbo was smiling a moment ago, but now his eyes looked down in shame and he put a frown on. "Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you have no place amongst us?" Robin wanted to say something, _something_, to bring sense to Thorin that this little man saved his life. But she wondered how the company would take to her saying things like that so openly, when usually she just keeps to herself. Although she did catch herself wondering what Saphira would say, probably something rude and sarcastic, but it would definitely get the point across. Sighing, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Thorin however, relaxed immediately and breathed a sigh of relief,

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life" And with that, grabbed the hobbit in a hug, smiling with gratitude. Bilbo looked suprised and hugged him back, knowing he probably won't get one of those again from the uptight king. The group cheered and Robin hugged Bofur, feeling the moment. He put a hand on her shoulder,

"I'm glad most of us are here safe, and I do believe your friends will find us." Robin liked hearing that, she didn't want to give up hope either. So she smiled back,

"Thanks Bofur, I hope so as well." She heard Thorin speak again,

"I am sorry I doubted you."

But the hobbit just grinned, "No I would of doubted me too. I'm not a hero or warrior. Not even a burglar. " Every one laughed at that. Thorin turned his gaze past Bilbo and stared at an object far away. Robin followed his gaze as did everyone else, and saw one solitary mountain on the horizon.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bilbo asked. Gandalf nodded,

"Erebor, the last great dwarven kingdom of Middle-Earth." Robin gaped at the beauty of it all. It seemed magnificent from this distance, and wondered how it would look when they got there.

"Our home" Thorin said with pride, and Robin stood next to Oin when he commented on a small bird that flew by,

"Look! A Raven! The birds are returning to the mountain" Gandalf replied to him,

"That my dear Oin, is a thrush" Putting on a smile. Robin felt a nudge and saw Kìli standing next to her in awe. They exchanged a glance before gazing at the mountain again.

"But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen." Thorin spoke with hope. And Bilbo took a deep breath full of peace,

"Yes, I do believe the worst is behind us."

That caused Robin to look at the ground; Bofur switched his gander from Bilbo to her, it was filled with sympathy, and Kìli edged closer and put his arm around her. Ori, the younger one, cast her a sorrowful glance as well. For they all knew she was thinking of her best friends. Fìli moved over to hug her and she took the gesture without question, knowing that he was missing Jay, too. She dug her face into his lightly furred shoulder, and the pain of never seeing them again began to finally emerge, it didn't help when Fìli whispered to her,

"They will come back. If your having trouble believing anything right now, please believe that." Then Robin couldn't hold it in anymore, she shed a tear and then another, sniffing, she pulled back. Bofur and Bifur exchanged glances before each putting a hand on her shoulder,

"If we all know those two, they are strong- and stubborn- enough to find their way to us. Especially Saphira, you must trust them." Bofur encouraged her. She nodded and wondered how Thorin was handling the two missing girls. One in particular. And looking over in his direction, she knew he was listening, he had his head down but his eyes were over here where more dwarves came to comfort her. When he caught her eye he looked away, Bilbo walked over in silence as well. Robin couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't hold back, so she went to Kìli and put her face on his chest, in which he wrapped both his arms around her. She started to shed more tears and they were getting faster and stronger coming down her cheeks. She didn't see how her closest friends that helped her and this journey so much could possibly come back. It was impossible, and she felt lost without them. Thorin then spoke up,

"We wouldn't be here if it weren't for the bravery of those two." Most looked at him confused while others nodded, this time Gandalf answered,

"The platform we were on was slanted when it fell, Saphira warned Thorin to lean before she was gone. In doing so, we switched the angle so the cliff would slow our halt, the goblins didn't pursue us right away because they both were distracting them. I saw them above us briefly before we landed." They all looked astonished, now more grateful to the missing girls than ever before. Thorin gazed at Robin as she covered her mouth in a vain attempt to not scream in despair. Now she knew not only that they are quite possibly dead, but that they had died saving all their _lives. _That's when she lost it. The company surrounded her in silence, while Thorin and Gandalf watched nearby, as she fell to her knees and wept harder. They just stared in sorrow as she cried and cried and cried.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! So I've had finals ALL day today (good lord...) and whenever I got done with my test I started working on the next chapter, and I had so much time left, I might even put two new** **chapters in today! TWO! That's like more than one! Anyways, hope this chapter is okay, I added a little twist to the story to make it way more interesting. :D**

**Roxygirl: OMG I looove that! well, no I don't love seeing people cry... but I love knowing that I brought out emotion from my readers! Thanks for that, it means a lot!**

**BellTook: Glad your liking it! I will be posting two today so wooo!**

**Journey: I love knowing what my readers favorite characters are! Thanks for telling me! :D**

Thorin was dreaming. He knew he was. For he remembered falling asleep, exhausted from the days they have been traveling, trying to evade the pack of Wargs now hunting them. He didn't know how they were going to escape them, but what he did know was that he is seeing someone in his dreams. He was standing in Rivendell, overlooking the valley, when he heard a noise behind him. Turning his head before his body he saw a beautiful creature. It was glowing white so harshly he couldn't make out what it was. As it stepped closer the light faded away and revealed the face, Thorin felt joy leap in his heart at the sight of her, she had her long blonde hair flowing in the breeze, and her red streaks reflected the sunset making them shine in the light. Thorin took of few steps closer to meet her and came face to face with her exsquisite set of eyes. The deep ocean blue with the green stripes coming from the pupil, made him feel like he was near the sea with colorful fish and long gracful seaweed flowing in the current. Her eyes were bright, gazing at him with love, and all Thorin can do was stare at her intense beauty; her features were not always this soft looking. When she stepped closer he remembered that her looks could quite possibly decieve anyone, she had a sharp tongue that could slice your ears off, with an attitude to match. And hes seen her when shes mad, her pretty eyes blazing blue fire, and is usually aimed towards him. Thorin though, didn't care, he loved that about her, how she was always capable of standing up for herself, and always was ready to make the daring move. Images flashed in his mind of her helping him up the cliff; saving his life once before with the Warg; refusing to be helped when she got poisoned; her stubborn attire with Thorin after he tried to make amends; helping them solve the moon rune puzzle; the amazing smile she gave him before walking away; and most importantly, the first time he set eyes on her. Her walking out of the shadow of the tree, and Thorin becoming dumbfounded on her incredible looks. Now, she was right in front of him again, and this time, she raised her arm ready to caress his face,

"Thorin" She whispered. Just before she was able to touch his face he heard his name again in the same tone,

"Thorin!" Wait a moment. That wasn't her voice. Her voice was deeper than that,

"Thorin it's time to go" He snapped open his eyes and was looking right at the hazel iris' of Robin. She looked puzzeled, "Are you alright?"

No he wasn't alright. That was the third time he has dreamt of Saphira, and each time it was harder to wake up and realize that she wasn't here. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the girl, and went to go speak with Gandalf about their next steps.

Robin was completly clueless as of what had gotten into Thorin. He seemed desperate and sad when she woke him up, but he clearly cast his feelings aside and went back to being his grumpy self. So instead she shrugged and helped Kìli pack his things. She decided she would bring up the matter about his uncle later. She needed to think on it for awhile. Once they loaded their things and put out the campfire for good, they headed off once again. It has been three days, and they've been walking for what feels like forever.

"I miss the ponies." Ori complained. Robin just pushed him playfully,

"Maybe you can ask Dori for a piggyback ride?" She joked. Ori smiled,

"That's a great idea! Hey Dori-"

"No! I'm not giving you anything! Or a piggyback ride!" Dori interrupted, obviously overhearing. Robin grinned,

"Thats to bad, I was hoping he would give me one too," Ori cackled. Robin then felt someone swoop in from behind her and prop her on his back. She looked down and saw the funky hat of Bofur,

"I can give you one!" He said smiling.

"Bofur you can't I'm to heavy for you tired legs!" Robin squealed. She cast a glance at Kìli showing puppy eyes. He just put up his hands in surrender,

"You asked for it!" Robin rolled her eyes and laughed as Bofur started bouncing up and down.

"Bofur I just _ATE_,your going to get my breakfast all over your fuzzy hat!"

But Bofur just chuckled, "Totally worth it!"

"Ewww!" She laughed again.

He dropped her and she walked unstabally sideways for a few steps, until she was picked up again by Kìli,

"Kìli! What are you doing?" She puffed.

"Saving my damsel in distress, you have walked a lot today, so you need a longer break. Therefore, I come in!" He put his arms under the fold of her legs, and carried her in front of him. She giggled and poked his sides,

"Alright! I'm not that delicate jeez!"

She pulled herself out of his arms and started walking, then he spoke,

"Well okay then!" He added more seriously, changing the mood, "But you are one of a kind. And I don't want to lose you like...Fìli did with..." She put her hand on his face and nodded understanding,

"I know" And he pulled her to him and kissed her on the mouth passionately. She didn't want to lose him either, and now she never wanted to let go. Gloin calling for them interrupted the moment,

"Are you two love birds comin' or not?"

They both smiled and broke apart, him taking her hand in his; she started skipping to catch up and Kìli ran beside her being pulled by her enthusiasm. When they reached the group they had paused near a rock overhang, and Robin almost slammed into the back of Bombour, luckily though she sort of bounced sideways and regained her footing, but not without strands of red hair falling in her face. Bilbo disappeared up the rock while Thorin and Dwalin waited paitently. Robin put on a quizzical look,

"Where's Bilbo going?"

But Bofur answered her,"He's checking on the position of the Warg pack, I assume he'll be back in no time"

"Unless he makes enough racket to warn all of Middle-Earth of his presence." Dwalin snorted. Robin doubted that the little man could make so much noise, since he's apparently the burglar of the lot. So she waited along with the others for his return. "He is certainly taking his ti-" Robin was cut off by feet running back down the rock. Then Bilbos face appeared looking intensely worried.

"What did you see?" Thorin demanded. Bilbo tried to speak but the others kept interrupting him,

"Did they see you?"

"They saw you!"

"No they didn't now will you just listen! I'm trying to tell you that theres something else out there!"

The group looked around nervously. But Gandalf just watched Bilbo and spoke, "What form did it take? Like a bear? "

Everyone just stared at him, and Bilbo was shocked, "Yes, a huge bear how did you..."

"You knew of this beast?" Bofur asked worried. Gandalf ignored it though and adressed Thorin,

"There is a house not far from here."

Thorin had impatience written on his face,"What house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Niether, he will welcome us or, he will kill us"

"What choice do we have?"

Robin thought they really didn't have one and Gandalf voiced it,

"None"

Hearing the Warg pack and the supersized bear roaring through the woods, all the company felt cornered as dangerous things were chasing them. They splashed across the glimmering river and sprinted with all their might across an open field covered in dry grass and wheat. Panting especially with all their armor on, they ran faster hearing the bear get ever closer. Gandalf yelled, "Run!" And Robin got slightly annoyed as her chest struggled for air, what else were they gonna do? Stroll to the house? With a beast behind them? Yeah, of course they were gonna run. Bombour out of all of them was accelerating and passing everyone, to get to the house quicker; as they reached it he ran into the door bouncing off and Fìli and Kìli were next although they didn't fall over. Robin tried pushing it open, but she felt weak from all that running and her arms failed her. Thorin barged through and simply lifted the tiny bar holding the door in place. Robin felt ridiculous that that was all they had to do in order for it to budge. And the moment they got inside Kìli shoved Robin behind him as the bear stuck his enormous face into the door. The dwarves were pushing it back while Bilbo stood near Gandalf with his sword unsheathed. Robin couldn't rush in to help because they were already crammed up against the door with no room for more. The bear roared and pressed his head through, showing ugly but sharp white teeth and strong jaws ready to snap bones. One more large heave and the door slammed closed, and everyone took the moment to breathe.

"What was that?" Ori asked Gandalf.

"That is our host."

Robin widened her eyes, "What?! He's a bear! "Gandalf nodded,

"His name is Beorn, and he's a skin changer." There was a slight pause then high pitched, excited voices sounded behind them,

"Look! Travelers! "

"Beorn didn't eat these ones, I wonder why?"

"Shh! Don't be rude!"

The company searched around but couldn't find anyone. Then a girl stepped out of a corner with her hand still on the wall,

"Well heeello there" Then three more girls popped out and gave broad smiles as they examined their guests. All four girls wore shorts or very small skirts, Robin forgot what they would be called in this world, and also wore very tight leather tops that looked hand crafted by rare exsquisite material. They were all brunettes with pretty, shiny, perfect hair, slim bodies, and white teeth showing off flirty smiles. One of them winked at Bofur, and he just gazed like he was in a dream. In fact, when Robin looked at the rest of dwarves, they were practically drooling. Instinctively she cast her eyes to Kìli, she felt weird about the situation, and almost immediatly she caught his eye, she gave him a frown, yet he still watched her. She glanced over at the brunettes, then back to him raising an eyebrow; to her relief he just grinned and shook his head mouthing 'no', pointing at her he adddd 'I choose you'. She blushed in embarrassment, and smiled knowing that at least Kìli wasn't mesmerized by the girls feminine beauty. Unfortunately, Fìli was gazing at them in awe, and so was Thorin, Dwalin, and even _Balin_. All taking in the girls' looks. Robin sighed and exchanged a glance with Kìli. She assumed they would be staying here a couple days since the Wargs were on their tails, and was excited to be safe for awhile and relax, but now she couldn't help but feel dread.

This was going to be interesting.

**Ooooooh things are getting steamy fast! Update _very _soon! Cheers!**


	17. Chapter 17

It was a few moments of silence before Gandalf spoke up, probably because the dwarves were to...preoccupied at the moment.

"And who might you ladies be?"

The girls giggled and stood shoulder to shoulder, the one on the far left started,

"Well I'm Patena"

"Faline"

"Jewel"

"And Amery"

Each one said their names doing a little wave. Robin wanted to barf at their flirtatious movements, but instead Thorin finally bellowed from the back,

"Why are you here? Do you know Beorn well?"

Jewel, the one with heavy waves in her hair smiled and checked him out, then walked over to him,

"Well handsome, we have been staying with Beorn because a lousy bunch of men are after us for cheating them in a gambling game. They promised to kill us, and we ran, ending up here, where Beorn was kind enough to let us in." She gazed at him while she talked, batting her eyes,

"Why have a bunch of good looking dwarves entered here?"

Thorin swallowed hard, and Robin didn't know if he even heard the question.

"We are on a mission and needed some place to stay for awhile" He finally said. The other girls instantly piped up,

"Ohmigosh company! "

"Of course you can stay!"

"Look at them they're so cute!"

The one called Amery made eye contact with Robin. She had dark brown eyes, and she cocked her head to the side, then she spoke,

"Why is there a single female with you? Surely you don't all share one girl!" The group started to laugh and Robin blushed again, embarrassed.

"Um, no they don't share me I'm already taken."

"Oh? By whom?" That almost sounded like a challenge.

"By me" Kìli walked up to stand next to her. Faline huffed and Jewel had disapproval on her face.

"Hmm, that's a shame," And Robin almost recoiled in shock. Clearly these girls were so desperate for attention, they didn't want any of the dwarves to be taken._ Well they're gonna have to suck it up_, She thought. Gandalf then adressed the group and introduced everyone formally. One of the girls gasped,

"Thorin? As in the... the_ KING_?" Robin saw Thorin raise his chin a little at that, and rolled her eyes. Kìli just held her hand as they all dispersed to find places to sleep, as instructed by Gandalf. The four girls began to talk with the other dwarves and ask loads of questions, which of course they answered happily. Patena put a hand on Dwalins shoulder gently and gazed at him obviously instantly in love. Kìli went to go get some water along with Fìli and Bifur. While she had to sit here amd watch the stinkin girls flirt like they've never seen men before. To distract herself she brought her sword out to sharpen it, along with a whet stone she always carried. Amery came over to examine her and what she was doing, then asked,

"Why do you even fight? Isn't that what men would do?"

"That's what happens when your on your own for a long time." Robin said tartly.

"Huh, well I hope you don't mind us taking a few men under care because I'm sure their exhausted from the trek"

Robin snorted, "Yes the_ men_ are tired"

Amery just ignored her tone, obviously not looking for her apporval, and skipped away. Robin sighed and wished Saphira and Jay were here, like she does everyday. Except this time she wanted to speak to Jay to learn wisdom about this situation, to take it a certain way. She also wanted to ask Saphira what the best places are to bruise a women permanently. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice Kìli return with a cup of water in hand.

"Here"

She shook her head, "I don't think I can swallow anything while watching those girls"

Kìli dropped his head and chuckled a bit, "You worried about girls that I have absolutely no interest in?"

Robin raised her head to look at him, "It's not that, it's just I don't want them to ruin this journey, or take Fìli's feelings for Jay away. Even though she's most likely dead by now."

Kìli had thoughtfulness go through his eyes before replying, "I think it's a good distraction for Fìli, I mean he's been in so much pain for losing Jay that... maybe this will help is all."

Robin nodded her head, "Okay, I just dont want this to become more than tender gestures and flirty smiles."

Kìli grinned and handed her the cup of water, which she took gratefully. Then the company settled down for the night, and the whispering came to a stop.

In the morning, Robin rubbed her eyes hard and began to see illusions again. She tried to remember what plant Saphira got to help her eyes not be so tired in the morning, but her mind was foggy. A hand helped pull her to her feet, and she felt an arm go around her waist to lead her to what smelled like breakfast. When she gained sight again, she saw that a tall man with more hair than a Yak, pour milk into the dwarves' drinks. She sat down next to Kìli who obviously brought her here and chose a few things to eat. Fruit, meat, and some potatoes. Kìli explained to her what she missed, about him being Beorn and how he was the last of his kind. Gandalf mentioned they were going into the woodland realm and Beorn said that that was not very wise.

"You guys are so brave to be going into those woods!" Faline exclaimed.

"I bet the King isn't afraid of anything, right Thorin?" Jewel asked. But Thorin just stared at the ground in front of him as he was leaning up against the pillar. Robin couldn't help but feel a little smug. Thorin was not that easily winned over, at least she hoped. After Bombour ate the rest of the food, and the company's conversations died out. Beorn said they could stay as long as they needed. Robin took the free time to ask Kìli to mock battle with her,

"You sure? I might cream you." He smirked.

Robin snorted, "Is that before or after I kick your butt?"

He laughed and tried to grab her but she ran outside instead, with the brown haired dwarf in pursuit.

Jewel noticed Thorin was still lost in thought, and decided to make her move. He was extremely attractive, and a king no less, which would make her rich for the rest of her life if she had him. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed like he had his, and raised an eyebrow,

"Someone's a morning person. Did you like breakfast?"

Thorin raised his head and stared at her with ice blue eyes.

"I did, thank you for your kindness"

She gave him a sly smile and picked up his sword that was leaning up agsinst the wall. He jerked upward and watched carefully as she handled the weapon.

"It's a big sword. And you carry an axe as well? Don't you get tired? Or is that why your so buff?" She looked at him with big brown eyes, and Thorin just nodded slightly, "I have grown used to carrying so much for so long"

Then he slowly took the sword from her grasp, their fingers lightly brushing. Jewel gazed at him as he leaned over to put the weapon down, and she took a step closer to make the moment better. Slowly raising her hand, she caressed his braid, and all he did was look at her blankly, not moving away. Which was a good sign. She continued to touch his braid until she spoke softly,

"Did you ever have a Queen in mind back at Erebor?"

He just stared at her, not answering, she leaned in closer to his face when Ori came bursting through the door with Robin behind him,

"Ugh! I swear to God I'm going to kill those girls!"

Ori looked a little freaked out, "Yeah, that _was_ a little mean what they did."

Robin's gaze turned to where Thorin and Jewel were standing together, really _close_ together. Thorin quickly backed away and asked Robin,

"Is something the matter?"

Robin switched her astounded gaze from Jewel to him and decided to voice her anger in front of the flirty chick anyways,

"Faline interrupts my game with Kìli than takes over to 'show me how to play'" She uses both hands to make quotations in exaggeration. "Like it even matters! Then she just steals him away!"

That's when Jewel walked over,

"I'm sure there is a reason Faline did that, she probably does know the game better. Don't get to upset over someone so omniscient" And with that she skipped off. Robin mumbled and followed her outside as did Thorin and Ori eventually. She didn't have anything smart to say so she just decided to stay quiet. When they got outside Bilbo was talking with Gandalf on a bench, while Dwalin was teaching Patena how to swing an axe. Robin almost scowled, and stomped over to Dwalin,

"What are you doing? They hate fighting! They told me that last night!"

Patena gave her a hard look while Dwalin shrugged,

"No harm in deciding to learn"

Robin moved across the garden annoyed. Then she noticed Amery wrestling Fìli for no apparent reason. He had her pinned down, and she practically goaded him to make a move in that position by giving him a flirtatious look. Robin couldn't allow that, Jay wouldn't allow that if their positions were switched and that was Kili. She grabbed the top of Fìli's armor and sort of yanked him out of it, since she wasn't that strong to pull him up.

"Hey!" Amery yelled. She shot up and glared at Robin, who stood there like a rock. "We were just having fun!"

Robin didn't like this, but she tried to be brave, "That's not how it looked to me," she stated.

"Why does it matter anyways? He's not with anyone!"

Robin glanced at Fìli but to her amazement he didn't defend himself, just looked at the ground like a scolded child who stole cookies from the cookie jar. She huffed and dodged around the ticked female only to find Jewel, brushing Thorin's fur covering with her hand, as they sat on a bench. She was looking at him with googley eyes, and he turned his head to look back. Robin then saw everyone else was watching her,

"What has gotten into you people?! Don't you care anymore?" She shouted. That's when Kìli came into earshot and ran up to the distressed girl.

"Robin don't blame them...its, well..." He seemed lost for words. Robin just shook her head. She guessed already what she was upset about. She didn't like it when they all just moved on, and she couldn't. Thorin stood up and Jewel did ,too, right next to him, but he didn't acknowledge her, he looked like he was trying to find something, so he ordered everyone to be quiet. The company obeyed, and then Gandalf heard it too,

"My, whats that?"

Robin felt to dazed to care so she started to head back inside, until she heard it as well. It was a loud crashing sound, like something was moving in the shrubbery that was surrounding the house.

"Is it Beorn?" Bilbo asked. But Gandalf just shook his head, and signaled for everyone to be quiet. The whispering stopped until it came again. It sounded like whatever it was was running, fast; right towards the house. Robin pulled her blade out and headed for the noise,

"Robin what are you doing?" Kìli said desperatly. But Robin ignored him, it was time to be brave, and she took another few steps in the direction of the noise. It was quiet enough to hear her heart pounding and she felt it in her ears as she went ever closer. Someone followed her, and she turned and saw that the dwarves were all gathering up behind her, Thorin on her left, while Kìli on her right. The four girls however, whined and hid near a tree. She nodded gratefully at the dwarves and kept moving slowly. A few seconds later the crashing came again, faster and louder, it echoed through the brush; Robin gripped her sword tighter, not wanting it to slip because of nervous sweat. Kìli knocked his bow and aimed at the wall of leaves, while Thorin positioned his body to brace. They stopped a safe distance away as the noise came closer and closer...


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay! Heres another chapter for you lovely people! And its a long one too, Woo! I'm almost at summer break, and by then I'll have like eternity of nothing to do, so I'll be updating like crazy!**

**Jo: Thats so cool! It makes me happy to know you like it X)**

**Roxygirl: Lol, sorry! I'm a huge cliffhanger person, and i tend to do that a lot, I'll try to refrain from doing such dramatic ones in the future, but OHH no promises!**

**Journey: AWWW! That is really awesome! Soooo happy you love it that much, means a lot! Now I feel all warm and fuzzy inside XD**

Stress building, heart pounding, eyes barely blinking. Robin and the dwarves awaited what obsticle came next. Robin could feel adrenaline coursing through her body, she was ready. In the next moment, the bushes shook violently before two figures exploded into the clearing, they both slammed into someone. One fell on top of Kìli while the other did on Robin. She had the breath knocked out of her, and needed a moment before she looked up into dark green eyes, she almost passed out in shock, the eyes looking back at her had suprise and joy reflected in them,

"J-jay? JAY! JAY YOUR BACK, YOUR ALIVE!" She stepped off her, and helped Robin stand,

"ROBIN! Oh my God Robin we found you!" Jay pulled her into a bear hug, and Robin felt tears flow down her face. Her friend was back, she couldn't believe it, she hugged tighter, her family was back. Then she pulled away excited to see her other friend hop off Kìli,

"Woah! My bad Kìli, I didn't expect anyone to be on the other side!" Robin smiled broadly as she turned to look at her.

"Saphira! Your alive too!"

Saphira smiled with joy and her blue eyes sparkled, "It's really you! I can't believe it!"

Robin laughed weakly as tears kept strolling down her face. She watched as they both faced her, giggling inwardly as they were taller than her, and put their hands on her shoulders. The rest of the company hollered in excitment,

"Jay and Saphira are back! "

"Yay!"

"Where have you been?"

"What happened? "

Jay and Saphira looked overwhelmed, and they were still panting heavily from their run, which made Robin curious as of why.

Fìli bolted from where he stood and scooped Jay up in his arms,

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

Jay laughed breathily, and hugged him tight, Fìli squeezed harder, and whispered something to her. Jay grinned wider, "It's okay were back now, were back."

They stayed like that while Gandalf walked up to Saphira who was stripping something off her clothes. Was that... webbing?

"What on earth happened to you two? " Gandalf questioned.

"And may I ask where you've been?" Thorin added, examining her clothes covered in cobwebs. Saphira looked at herself, then at Jay, who stared back with a nervous expression.

"Ummm.." Saphira started, "Lets just say I officially hate spiders now"

Then again, her and Jay exchanged a look. Robin wondered what that was about. Gandalf probably noticed but he didn't press the subject. She then stood next to Kìli who was smiling like her, glad to have their companions back safe and sound. She then was curious as of how Thorin took their return, and glanced over in his direction. He was standing next to Gandalf with his hand on his belt, his head down, and his eyes on the girls, and more likely, Saphira. Who was surrounded by the company along with Jay. Bilbo and Jay shared a hug and he asked the two lots of questions. Then Gandalf interrupted,

"Alright lets have them come inside to rest, they look like they've been through a lot. Come along you two." He started walking and the rest of the crew followed. Robin saw that the four girls were gone when she checked by the tree, nonetheless she just shrugged and headed inside with Kìli beside her.

When they entered better lighting Robin got a good look at her friends. They truly did look as if they'd been through a lot. Both had dirt covering them and their faces, their bodies bore scars and Jay had a slight limp. Her hair wasn't fixed up like before, instead, all of it was hanging down in her face. Saphira's braid was loose and when she bent over to pull it completely out, Robin saw a thick scar peeking out from her armor. Overall they were slicked with webs, mud, and dried blood by the looks of it. Robin walked over to them slowly,

"My God, what have you been through?"

Some dwarves were elsewhere but there were a few that stared in shock at the girls. Jay and Saphira looked at Robin in sympathy. But Robin wouldn't take it, "Guys! What. Happened? "

They exchanged yet another glance and Saphira shrugged nonchalantly,

"We had to go through the woodland realm, that's where we came from, just a few obstacles we had to face, no biggie."

Robin thought it kinda was a 'biggie' because her friends looked like they went through hell by just passing into some forest. Gandalf instructed the company leave them be so they could get some rest, but Robin wanted to stay with them and he didn't argue. Thorin was the last to leave so he turned to face the two girls,

"I'm glad you made it back to us. Everyone missed you." He moved his eyes to gaze right at Saphira, who stopped what she was doing to look straight back at him. Thorin's eyes seemed more brighter now than in the past few days, and he looked like he wanted to say something to Saphira specifically. Instead he just nodded and walked away. Saphira cleared her throat and looked down.

Jay nudged her friend, "Good to be back!"

Saphira snapped her head up and growled, "Shut up, you"

Jay chuckled and went back to cleaning her bow. Robin was overjoyed to have her buddies back, and listening to them just talk made her feel like the sadness inside her was filling with warmth again.

"So," Jay smiled at Robin, "What did we miss?"

Saphira was writhing in her sleep. Her shoulder blades down to her lower back burned like hell, and she couldn't shut her eyes for long before she got uncomfortable again, so she just sighed and stared up at the ceiling with her arm over her head. However much she hated to admit it, it hurt bad. She got it from a Warg, and just recently found out that it was with the pack of the evil Pale Orc named Azog. She loathed feeling that a part of her was weak, and tried to focus on another subject. Her mind flew immediatly to Thorin. Why? She shouldn't care what he thinks, she shouldn't admire how passionate he his of claiming his home back for his people, she shouldn't bring up the fact that the whole time her and Jay were struggling to find their way back she was thinking of him often, she shouldn't be even telling herself what she shouldn't do. She just,_ shouldn't_. _Ugh..._ She turned herself over and laid on her stomach, it was the way she usually sleeps, and now since she wasn't putting pressure on the wound, it felt much better. And in a few moments, sleep took her like a soft black wave.

Jay awoke with Fìli sitting by her face. He caressed her cheek and she smiled at him,

"Hi"

"Hey, how did you sleep?"

"Cold, for awhile I've been sleeping cold. I miss having you beside me."

He grinned, "Soon enough"

"Tonight?"

"Hmm maybe"

She put on a frown and he cackled, "Of course I want you with me tonight."

She smiled and slowly sat up. Fìli held her arms and moved her onto his lap. Her black hair hung around the side of her face in a halo, and she leaned against his shoulder rubbing her eyes. When Fìli moved some strands away from her face, she looked at him lazily with her forest green eyes that were still morning fuzzy. Fìli kissed her shoulder and moved up her neck to her cheek gently. Jay almost fell asleep again, her and Saphira had probably one of the toughest days yesterday. When she glanced at her friend, with Fìli continuing to kiss her face, she saw that she was still deep asleep. Her breathing was slow, and she lay on her stomach. That's when Jay remembered she had to put Cytic leaves on her back to stop the burning. She turned her head to Fìli and kissed him on the mouth, when she tried to pull away he just placed his hand on the back of her head preventing her from doing so. She smiled but he kept kissing her, moving his body and hers together so that she was on her back and he was on top. She kept smiling then tried to speak,

"Fìli-"

"No" His voice was muffled by him being unable to stop. Kissing her again and again lovingly. She giggled,

"Fìli I need to-"

"No"

She sighed, trying a new tactic, she turned her head away so he can stop for a few moments.

"I need to get some medicine for Saphira"

He grabbed her face in his hands and pulled it back to him, so he can continue to caress her.

"Now?" He groaned.

"Yes now," She giggled again as he kissed her on the mouth for a long time.

"I'll get you breakfast"

"Mmkay"

He got off her and went to the breakfast table where most of the dwarves were eating. Jay watched him for a moment before sliding her boots on and new traveling hood to cover her armor that Beorn individually gave to her and Saphira last night. Then she strided over to the door and creaked it open. Smelling the fresh morning air outside, she walked to an area of the front yard and looked for the sharp edges of the Cytic leaves. When she suddenly heard a twig snap in front of her. Instinctively snatching her bow, she drew an arrow and pointed it at the ground, not knowing if it was friend or foe yet. Her gaze flicked around waiting for the creature to reveal itself. Instead what she got was a pretty girl, brunette. In fact, three more showed up behind the first. They looked a little freaked out at her drawn bow and battle ready stance. She questioned them before she moved though,

"Do you live here?"

The first girl answered, "Yes, we were just out harvesting fruit." She promptly held up a basket that was hanging on her arm, as well as the other girls, too. Jay then relaxed and so did the girls. They introduced themselves, and Jay did the same, explaining that her and her friend showed up just yesterday. The girls looked somewhat annoyed for a reason unknown to Jay, but she shrugged it off and followed the girls back inside Beorn's house, not forgetting to grab the precious Cytic leaves. When they entered, some of the dwarves cheered and invited the females to come sit by them. Amery went to go say hi to Fìli, but when she walked up to him Jay froze. She placed a hand on his arm and smoothly moved it up and down, saying something close to his face. Fìli tried to pull his arm away but Amery just gripped harder. Jay snapped out of it and stormed up the the dispicable woman, they just _met_!. Shoving her away harshly she stood in front of Fìli, glaring at Amery.

"Get your hands off of him."

Amery looked bored, "Sorry sweetie, he's already taken." She tried to move around her to reach Fìli but Jay blocked her path again.

"Yeah, by me you moron"

"Exscuse me? I don't believe you were here when me and your so-called man were bonding." She threw him a wink and a flirty smile. Jay recoiled in shock and anger, turning to Fìli,

"You were _what_?"

Fìli looked panicked, "No Jay no it wasn't like that! I thought that..."

She noticed the hesitation and understood immediatly. He thought she wouldn't ever come back. She almost bursted with rage,

"You thought I would never find you again?! Are you freaking kidding me right now Fìli?! "

Fìli was desperate now, "Jay please you don't understand it wasn't like that, please baby don't do this."

Jay scowled, "Did you not have faith in me at all? Did you not trust our love? Of course I would come back! I would do anything for my family and loved ones! I never gave up Fìli! Not once! And yet I find out that you have, and began an immediate relationship with HER?!" She spat the last word out to Amery, who had that stupid smug expression on her face. "Enjoy your victory you slut, because that is the last time it'll ever happen." Then Jay whipped around and stomped away; despite the completely distressed pleas coming from Fìli, who tried to persue her, but Amery was standing in the way now telling him it wasn't worth it. Jay felt utterly betrayed and hurt, and when Oin came to intercept her obviously wanting to talk, she shoved him aside. Robin then took a few steps towards her before she exited out the door, and Jay threw over her shoulder the words,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She had so much venom in her voice it stopped Robin dead in her tracks. Kìli stood up from where he sat to be next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder,

"This is going to take some time to heal" He said quietly.

Robin nodded, although she felt extreme sympathy as her beyond wounded friend stalked away. Then she remembered that Fìli wasn't the only one, and she cast a glance over to Thorin. He caught her eye right then and she bet a million bucks he was thinking the same thing as her. Apprehension was written all over his face. She knew that Thorin cared for Saphira - although Saphira probably didn't have a clue -, due to them having a couple conversations when the two girls were still missing. If that was Jay's response, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Saphira's will be. And by the look Thorin expressed back to her, neither could he.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for the reviews guys! And yes, i love hearing suggestions!(thanks Journey!) Hope you'll find this chapter to your liking!**

**Journey: thats BRILLIANT! :D unfortunatly, i had this chapter already planned out, but thanks for the idea! ;P**

As Robin turned around to sit back down, the entire room was silent. The explosion of Jay obviously caught everyone's attention. Kìli sat next to her and leaned in,

"Why would Amery do that?"

Robin looked thoughtful, "I think she wanted Jay to get mad so she could have a better chance to be with Fìli"

"I don't think my brother will want to be around Amery after what she caused"

Robin snorted, "I think you underestimate the desperation in that girl."

Now that she said it out loud, she thought again about what limits Jewel will go, to have Thorin as her own. If Amery caused this, who knows what that bitch Jewel would do. She grumpily crunched on some chips as she thought about it. Jay was out there probably directing her anger on something, and Robin was concerned for her friend. No matter how much she wanted to go outside and explain things herself, she respected Jay too much to bother her. Not that there was anything to say; Fìli did have something with the girl Amery, because he thought Jay was gone. Nonetheless, Jay had a good point in saying that he shouldn't have believed that in the first place. They both had good points and Robin just shook her head. She's going to have to let Fìli and Jay figure it out, although she hoped it would be soon, for when she looked over in Fìli's direction, he was just staring blankly at his plate, his eyes full of despair. That's when an idea hit her, she turned to Kìli next to her who was stuffing his face on some sort of pie looking thing,

"Why don't you go talk to your brother?"

Kìli's eyes snapped to her warily, "Uh, I'm not sure he's in the mood for company right now Robin."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but close bonds with other people in our lives can help mend broken hearts. Go talk to him."

Kìli took a quick glance at his brother, "Your right, he looks like he needs it. I'll be back."

"Take your time"

He winked at her then stood up to walk around the other side of the table where Fìli still sat like a statue. He grabbed his shoulder and said something, Fìli didn't react, just slowly got up and followed his brother down the hall. Robin smiled, if anyone could help Fìli fix this, it's Kìli's encouragements on the subject. She noticed that Saphira was still out cold where the girls slept, and wondered why she was so tired. Not moments later Jay stormed in holding some leaves in her hand. Completely ignoring the talking and commotion at the table. Robin sighed, she did not look like she was in a good mood at all.

Saphira felt something press on her back, it was cool and smooth, and it felt amazing on her wounds. She opened her eyes to see Jay leaning over her and putting the leaves on her back. Saphira instantly knew something was wrong, her mouth was turned down in a frown, and her eyes looked dull. She was also focusing way to hard on the leaves as if she was trying to distract herself. Jay saw Saphira looking at her,

"These are the Cytic leaves that we learned was good for your wound."

Her voice was tight, and Saphira furrowed her eyebrows,

"Well good mornin' miss 'I'm on a mission'"

Jay ignored her and slapped another leaf on. Saphira flinched in pain; _okay, ow?_ That was rough, and Saphira now figured she didn't want to speak about the subject. Instead she just relaxed as the leaves did their magic. When she was done Jay wiped her hands then went outside of the house. Saphira frowned and put on her clothes fully so her back wasn't exposed, then followed her friend.

Jay was stomping towards a giant tree unsheathing her bow, and fired immediatly at the trunk. The arrow stuck on the bark and vibrated to the tail. She then heard footsteps and saw Saphira walking up to her, she studied her face waiting for her to ask what was wrong, she didn't want to answer, and she hoped she didn't want to have a talk. But Saphira's face was expressionless as she bent down to pick up a stick. Smirking, she threw it up high in the air; Jay instantly focused her bow at it and fired. The twig snapped in half and fell to the ground. Saphira picked up another and threw it sideways this time; Jay swung her body around with one knee on the ground and shot it perfectly again. Saphira did that three or four more times without saying a word, and now Jay was glad she did. She felt slightly better at her friends wordless comfort, and decided to speak,

"Thanks,"

Saphira shrugged, "No problem" And started to head inside. But Jay called her back.

"I'm sorry Saphira"

Her friend just stared at her, and Jay felt like she wanted to talk now.

"Can you bring out Robin please?" She asked. Saphira nodded and entered the house, then came back a few seconds later with the red head following behind.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked gently.

Jay shook her head, "No, but I wanted to apologize"

Robin brightened, "To Fìli? "

Jay tensed up and her eyes got hard, "No, not to him."

Robin's brief moment of excitment faded like mist in the summer heat.

"I wanted to apologize to you Robin, I shouldn't of snapped at you. You had nothing to do with this."

Robin nodded, "I understand, and I forgive you. But maybe you should listen to reason-"

"_No_! I'm not speaking with that player ever again, were done. " And with that she walked away. Saphira and Robin watched her before Saphira finally spoke,

"Fìli should be the one to fix this, not us, we should leave her."

Saphira turned to go but Robin interrupted her,

"Saphira I think there's something you should know."

Robin gulped, she knew it was the right thing to do, but she braced for her friends reaction. Saphira was staring at her waiting for her to speak,

"Well leave me hangin' why don't ya? Spit it out."

"Sorry. But umm, just so you know that..."

"Yes?" She looked annoyed.

"Thorin also has a thing with one of the girls named Jewel." She rushed out. Then studied her friend, but Saphira just looked at her with reflecting eyes,

"Why are you telling me this?"

"W-well, I just thought you might want to...know" Robin did not expect this from her.

Saphira shrugged, avoiding Robin's eyes, "Thanks I guess," Then continued inside. Robin sighed, she was still glad that both of them were back, but now one was having relationship issues while the other pretended not to care whatsoever. And it was still morning.

Saphira stepped inside and was met by Gandalf,

"Hello there, fine day today no?"

"Well, sure, but my back is still...sore, so I'm going to go stretch it out."

Gandalf nodded with a smile not asking questions about the subject she didn't mean to bring up. But her luck ran dry when she almost ran into Thorin on her way to grab her bow.

"Did you say your back was sore?"

She gave him a look and replied, "It's not nice to eavesdrop."

"It's not nice to lie"

She swung her arrows over her back and stared at him, "Who's lying about what?"

"Your back. It's wounded."

"Thanks for the tip," she retorted sarcastically.

Thorin realized that Jewel had walked up to the two. She brushed her shoulder against Thorins as she addressed Saphira,

"So your the mean one I assume?"

Thorin looked at Jewel in suprise and wondered why she cared. Saphira snorted,

"What gave it away?"

Jewel shrugged, "Just wanted to make sure you weren't hurting Thorin's feelings by your attitude." She stated bluntly. Saphira switched her gaze to Thorin but answered Jewel,

"I'm sure your sensitive boyfriend will live." Then she snatched her throwing knives and stalked away. Thorin widened his eyes, Saphira seemed a bit on edge this whole time, and when he looked over at Jewel who was smiling at him, he figured out why. Stepping away from the girl, he tried to follow Saphira, but Jewel stopped him,

"Thorin, she's just a grumpy girl, don't waste your time"

Thorin glowered down at her, "I need to explain myself, and nobody is going to stop me from reaching her." He shoved past Jewels annoyed stance and opened the door.

It was now Saphira's turn to take hits on the tree. She picked up a few knives and flung them at the center of the trunk. Her blonde hair was glowing from the suns rays, and she felt the need to stab something even more. The way Jewel looked at Thorin confirmed what Robin told her this morning. Although she pretended not to care.

"No need to kill the tree." Thorin's deep voice sounded behind her and she sighed heavily, turning her head to him, his mouth curved up on one side and she narrowed her eyes,

"There's no need to do a lot of things, yet people still do them."

Thorin's smile disappeared and his eyes hardened, "What's gotten into you?"

"Since when do you care?" She flipped back around and threw another knife.

"Did it bother you?"

"What?"

"About Jewel."

She snickered, "Did you want it to bother me?"

Thorin growled, "Of course not, but your obviously upset about something" He tried to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him.

"I'm the _mean_ one of the group, not the crybaby, didn't you know?" She asked the last part sarcastically, and flung a knife.

"I know your not one to get this easily upset. "

"I'm not that inhumane."

"So you have feelings then?" Thorin asked rhetorically, "That's good to know"

She huffed, "Sure it is."

"It is. And now I know that you actually can get hurt." He stepped closer but she continued to throw, not acknowledging him. He was trying to get her to confess, or show that she was at least bothered. Then he would know she cared. But she just replied,

"That's just swell, really swell." Flinging a knife particularly hard.

"Saphira-"

"Look Thorin, " She cut him off, "Worry about someone else okay? You can be with whoever you want, I don't care. Stop worrying over what I think and go get comfort from Jewel or something. Im sure she'll be more than happy to-"

She stopped talking when Thorin abruptly pulled her to him in an embrace. She didn't even see him walk over, and now she was surrounded by his arms.

"Thorin what are you...?"

But Thorin spoke instead, "This is for when you returned to us yesterday."

Saphira swallowed, and slowly, very slowly, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Still confused, she added,

"I didn't know you were one for hugs, because I'm usually not."

Thorin actually held her tighter, and replied, "Jewel is not the one I would choose to seek for comfort from."

Not knowing how to answer that she just remained pressed close to him, and eventually he pulled away. They both gazed at each other and Thorin ran his hand down the side of her hair and smiled. She looked dumbfounded, and he removed his hands away from her, before walking away, leaving a stunned Saphira standing by the tree.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey peeps! soooo sorry i haven't updated in awhile. I was having a bit of a... difficult weekend.**

**Anyways, :D I'm going to try to get back on track with my chapters, and i hope you like this one. =P**

Jay was busying herself with polishing her bow, Thorin had told them that they were going to head out in the morning since it was to late to leave now, and she wanted the chance to perfect her bow. Or simply she just realized that she didn't want to think about Fìli and what he did. Which is probably the real reason, but she stopped her thoughts when Saphira walked into the house looking like she was in a trance. Jay furrowed her eyebrows while putting the pieces together that Thorin walked in not to long ago; she sighed wondering what harsh words were said between them now and watched her friend approach still looking in a daze. Saphira sat on her bedroll and crisscrossed her legs, putting her knuckles on both sides of her face. Jay raised an eyebrow,

"Sooo which one needs to apologize on this argument?" It was a test, she knew Saphira would refuse any chance to say she was sorry, and waited for her angry reply, but none came,

"Hmm?" She sounded far away. _Okay, new tactic._

"With Thorin, your new boyfriend."

Saphira whipped her head around.

_Ohp, there she goes._

"He is most certainly _not_ my boyfriend! It was just a hug! He didn't get a chance to do it yesterday, so what makes today any different? My God!"

Jay widened her eyes, Thorin actually did that to her? Putting on a side smile, "Just a hug huh?"

Saphira scowled, "It was just a welcome back thing. Not a big deal."

Jay put on a puppy face, "That's really sad then."

"Why is that?"

"Because I didn't get one." Then she grinned at her. Saphira probably saw the connection but chose not to express it. Thorin wanted to hug Saphira, and Saphira alone. Although her blonde friend refused to acknowledge that, because she just rolled her eyes and set up her bedroll properly. Jay laughed and shook her head, she knows now that Thorin definitely has feelings for the girl, and Saphira is making it hard on herself by ignoring her own. Jay hoped that Thorin is a better man to her than Fìli was with herself. When she looked up from Saphira she caught Fìli's eye, he had a straight face on but his eyes betrayed his sadness. Jay narrowed hers and went back to her bow. She guessed that she was going to have to ignore him until the girls found a way back home. Although, Robin was laying by Kìli laughing and smiling as they talked while Kìli tickled her sides. She wondered if Robin was probably going to stay here with Kìli, because by all means does she look happy, and Jay wants her friend to be happy. Therefore, her and Saphira are going to be the only ones to leave. She sighed and set her bow down before tucking in for the night. She saw Beorn speaking with Gandalf and wondered where hes been. She only saw him twice the whole time she was here, and now he was talking to the wizard in a serious tone and look. But then he walked away leaving a thoughtful Gandalf behind, and that's all Jay saw before she closed her eyes.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the morning, all the dwarves plus Bilbo and the girls, packed their things to start moving again. Saphira sheathed her twin swords and strapped her bow to her back, before also attaching the steel tipped arrows as well. She started to help Jay after she was done when she heard someone speaking,

"We should come with you guys. It sounds fun to go on an adventure."

Jewel and Faline were addressing Thorin, and Amery was staring at Fìli while Patena stood by Dwalin. Jay tensed up and angrily went back to folding her stuff. But Saphira stood and listened, they weren't seriously thinking of coming were they? These girls look like they couldn't even swat bees.

"It's a very dangerous trek, and I don't think you would find it fun." Thorin said. However the rest of the dwarves didn't object to the girls offer and gladly wanted the chance to be with more women. Jewel looked innocently at Thorin, "Aw, how bad can it be? We can be of great help with certain things." She added a smile after that and Gandalf exchanged a glance with Saphira. The young archer was far more tense than a wooden man, and looked ready to spit fire. He saw Thorin hesitate on the matter and that's when she spoke,

"We are going to be facing wild creatures, dangerous wood elves, and a fire breathing dragon," She strided over to face the four girls, "What you can do is stay behind so we don't have to constantly worry about your pathetic needs."

Thorin arched an eyebrow and Jay gaped, hopefully they won't actually have to face the wood elves, but Jewel answered her,

"We can take care of ourselves just fine, we have seen a great many things as well, so I'm sure we can be of help in other ways too." She was about to put a hand on Thorin's shoulder but an in instant Saphira pulled an arrow and knocked it to her bow, aiming just inches from Jewels face making her freeze in terror. Saphira narrowed her eyes dangerously at the girl, "Didn't see that coming did you?"

Jewel swallowed hard and slowly put her hand down. Then she waited for her to put the bow down but Saphira didn't move, "Do you even know how to wield a weapon? Or how to survive out there with danger being around every corner? This isn't a field trip you pampered dolls, you wanna come with us? Then show me how you fight."

Faline looked scared beyond her measures, and Patena wasn't better off. Amery though, had annoyance in her eyes and started running towards Saphira, trying to loop her arm through the bow to dislodge it. Quick as a flash, Saphira swung the bow sideways and kicked her foot out so Amery would trip; which sent the girl flying into a haystack. Jewel was now really mad, and picked up a tall walking stick to use against Saphira. Everyone was watching as well as Gandalf, for he knew Saphira was right, they need to know how to defend themselves.

Saphira -with her bow still knocked- fired at the stick Jewel was holding, and it snapped right it half. Jewel used both ends to hit Saphira, but she dodged easily out of the way. Grabbing a hold of one of the ends, she pulled and twisted her body so that Jewel flung over her back and landed with a thud in front of her. Patena, gaining additional strength, charged at Saphira looking as if to jump her from behind; but Saphira just cast a glance over her shoulder and turned half her body into the air, bringing her leg out and kicking Patena in the stomach, causing her to fall down in pain. Faline didn't even want to try. The three girls just looked at Saphira hopelessly, and she had her eyes narrowed on Jewel.

"Rule number one," she smirked, "Never try to go hand to hand combat with someone who's been training her entire life. And rule number two," Now she glared at Jewel, "Don't aim for something out of your reach."

Gandalf put on a smile as the girls just stayed put, obviously not leaving, and addressed the company, " I think it's time we be on our way now."

They all jumbled out of shock at what just happened, and gathered their things. Robin and Kìli exchanged a glance,

"Wow, Saphira can be pretty..." Kìli started.

"Extreme? Yes I think the last part of what she said was an understatement."

"You think so? How?"

Robin saw Thorin looking at them both and remained silent until they left the house. Jay walked up to Saphira who nodded and followed everyone out. Bilbo and Gandalf did to, and Thorin was the last. What did Robin mean by an understatement? He thought about the last thing she said, 'don't aim for something out of your reach'. He put it together that Saphira got tense like that when Jewel was about to touch him, and he felt something spark inside him. Yesterday he was hoping she might express her feelings by talking about them, but now he understood that that is not how Saphira works. Figures, she's not one to show weakness, and to her right now, caring deeply for Thorin is a weakness. But what she just showed inside proved that she does care for him, and that's all he needed to know.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they hopped on the ponies, Saphira felt like she was being watched. Nonetheless she got onto a pony and trotted over to Jay, it was then she saw Thorin looking at her, before he glanced away and headed out. Shrugging it off, she galloped beside Jay who had Bilbo on her horse, and followed the company to their next destination. She actually had no idea where they were going, and hoped that it wasn't in a place that was super creepy and difficult for travel. Curious, she found Thorin at the front of the group and got her horse to move faster to catch up to him. When she was beside him he just stared ahead looking grumpy.

"Where are we going?" She asked. She said it casually, becuase he looked like he was in a bad mood.

"We need to reach the end of the plains before I can tell you that."

"Why? You afraid it's going to give me nightmares?" She snorted, "Gee thanks."

He didn't even look at her, or answer, and Saphira wondered what the heck she did now, "You look happy." She pointed out sarcastically.

Thorin glared ahead, "I'm trying to get to Erebor as fast as we possibly can. With no heed for distractions."

Saphira scowled, "Huh, I didn't see you being so disclosed with the four girls back at Beorns. Maybe I should've just not intervened. "

"Your right, you shouldn't have."

Saphira narrowed her eyes and turned her horse around back to Jay.

Gandalf had overheard the whole thing and trotted up to Thorin. When he got there, Thorin seemed to have awakened from a dream. He widened his eyes and turned his body to the back, "Saphira! Saphira wait!"

He sighed and Gandalf decided it was time to speak, "She is a tough girl, I'm sure she didn't take that to heart."

"I do not think she is one to easily forgive." Thorin stated. He furrowed his eyebrows, "She should not be so offended by mere comments."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever thought that it wasn't just the words that are offensive, but the person who gives them that make the matter far worse?"

Thorin looked at Gandalf, "Are you saying it's coming from a person she hates?" He sounded a bit worried.

"No, Saphira can handle that on her own. What I'm saying is that it's coming from a person she cares about that makes it hurt more."

Thorin's gaze switched to the horizon, "I never thought about it that way."

"Hmm, maybe you should, because that is not your natural dwarf women, true she's the same height, but she is not a girl you would come across in Middle-Earth everyday."

Thorin said nothing, just gazed ahead. Gandalf chuckled and smoked his pipe.

When Saphira reached her friend, Jay was having a nice conversation with the hobbit. She didn't want to interrupt, especially now because she wasn't in the mood, but Bilbo asked her a question despite her attempt at staying quiet.

"Is it true?"

She sighed slowly, with a touch of annoyance, "Is what true Bilbo?"

"About Thorin and... and you."

Saphira squeezed her reins and glared at the back of the head of her pony. Jay, obviously noticing her angry body language, answered instead,

"Um, I don't think that's a question we should be asking her Bilbo."

Bilbo widened his eyes at the silently fuming blonde and nodded briskly, changing the subject.

They talked and shared a few laughs together, Jay and Bilbo, before they all came to a halt by a gloom looking forest. It had old vines crawling up what looked like a gate, and dead leaves scattered across the stone path. Jay knew exactly where they were, she glanced at Saphira in despair, and her friend looked back in a mixture of anger and pain. They have been through here before, and Jay was hoping to never see this place again. For the girls had a terrible experiance in these woods, and now they will have to go into them once more. Jay moaned and leaned over in complete dread. _No, not again, not here._ Saphira put her hands on the back of her head and let out a heavy breath. They both never ever ever wanted to come back, they vowed not to. Now, they had no choice. Saphira finally couldn't hold it in anymore, and Jay jumped at her voice,

"ARE YOU F*CKING _KIDDING ME!?"_


	21. Chapter 21

Staring wildly at Saphira, Robin wondered why she got so upset. The rest of the company probably wanted to know as well and Thorin was the one to voice it,

"What in Durin's name are you complaining about?"

Saphira ignored him and instead just looked at Jay who was hunched over. Robin thought she was hurt but she sat up with a complete look of dread all over her face. What on earth had caused this in her two friends?

"The worst that's probably in there are giant spiders. We could handle them easily, so there's no need to get worked up." Dwalin pointed out. Robin leaned over and vomited; she hated spiders.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll be just fine lassies, no need to worry. Although I wasn't expecting you to be so fearful of this path." Balin said next.

Jay scowled at them both, "You do realize that there is more in there than just spiders right?"

"What do you mean?" Fìli asked boldly.

Jay narrowed her eyes to him, "I mean exactly what I say."

Bombour and Ori were looking already nerve racked, and Gandalf was expressionless.

"Now now, we need not have these worries bother us. There is absolutely no way around the woods. If there is a problem we can handle it." The wizard spoke as he swung off his horse and started to enter the gateway.

Jay was about to speak when Saphira interrupted,

"It's fine we'll go, there's no problem."

Robin was confused now, "But you just acted like it was a problem."

They all switched their gazes from Robin to Saphira, waiting for an answer,

"Forget it. Gandalf was right, we need to go through here, we have no other choice." Thorin looked ready to object but Saphira pinned him with her piercing blue gaze, "Don't. "

Thorin shut his mouth in shock as she swung off the horse. Robin was a little suprised at Saphira's attitude towards the dwarf king, too. One moment they can have a decent conversation, then the next, one of them acts like they hate the other. She exchanged a puzzled look with Kìli, and he shrugged. Who knows.

Saphira helped Bilbo get off the pony by lifting him up easily and setting him down. Bilbo thanked her gratefully and she nodded, waiting for Jay to get off. But Jay was staring wide eyed at something behind Saphira and she turned her head to see. No sooner did Thorin stomp up to Saphira looking grumpy as usual. Saphira rolled her eyes at him and moved away to help the others unstrap their things off the ponies.

"Nobody should have the nerve to give me that attitude." Thorin roared at her, following.

She avoided his eyes, unloading the ponies, "Thorin I've been giving you that kind of attitude since the day we met. Get over it."

"I don't care how long you've been doing it, it's time to stop. And if you have knowledge of anything useful before we go in there I suggest you share!"

"There is nothing I know that you don't. I told you, since there is no other way to get to Erebor quickly we will go into the Mirkwood without complaint. After all," She stopped to glare at him, "We wouldn't want our beloved king to have any distractions."

She wasn't yelling at him like usual, just a calm, cold exterior that she was showing towards him. Thorin just glared back, ready to spit something in reply when Nori sounded behind him,

"Saphira can you pass my bedroll?"

Saphira angirly grabbed the roll and shoved it harshly against Thorin so he can pass it to Nori. He did, but still kept his menacing gaze upon the blonde. She narrowed her eyes and walked away to unload Gandalf's horse.

"No! Not my horse, I need it." Gandalf called after her.

Bilbo squeaked in nervousness, "Your not leaving us"

"I would not do this unless I had to."

Bilbo looked down. While Jay walked up to Saphira to observe. But a few minutes after they both stood there listening, Saphira was grabbed by a hand and pulled back. Jay saw Thorin angrily dragging her, and Saphira protested loudly.

"Hey where are you taking her?" Jay asked him. But he didn't answer, and Jay got distracted by someone also grabbing her arm. She turned her head and saw Fìli with determination in his eyes, "Hey! Let me go you jerk! Let me go!"

They were both hopelessly being dragged to a spot by the forest, Balin, Robin, and Kìli were standing by a tree trunk. When the girls got flipped around, they saw markings on the tree. One was in the shape of the moon, while the other a bird.

Jay snorted, " You wanted to show us some markings?"

Thorin still held a firm grip on Saphira,"Mind explaining why the markings that represent you are on here?"

Saphira ripped her arm away,"Obviously not since I've never seen them before."

When she took a closer look, their were words written below the pictures.

*We Will Find You.

You Will Not Escape Us Again.*

Balin then spoke up," You see dearies, the bird represents Jay because it's shaped like a Jay. The moon one took us a minute, but then Robin told us about Saphira's necklace."

Thorin pulled Saphira to face him and picked out the necklace around her neck to see. He stared at the necklace then her, with a flash of concern in his eyes. She cast a glance around and swallowed,

"So the message is for me and Jay?" They exchanged a look. Fìli saw that and tried to hold onto Jay but she wouldn't let him. She just have him a look and walked over to Balin,

"Look it's obviously just a empty threat, it's no big deal."

Saphira nodded and yanked away from Thorin adding, "We'll be able to deal with it, I'm sure it's just the elves trying to scare us off."

"We never told you it was elves that wrote this." Thorin grumbled. Jay widened her eyes, _oops._

Thorin just stared at Saphira, and she looked at Jay, who tried hiding her nervous expression. Fìli walked over to Jay, "You can't come with us if it's that dangerous. Who knows what they'll do to you."

"Hey! We can take care of ourselves just fine!" Saphira shouted, annoyed at how many times she has had to tell them that. Robin and Kìli were silent this whole time, just observing. Saphira and Jay looked to their friend for help but Robin just shook her head, "I'm with Fìli on this one guys. If they are after you, you can't just walk into their homeland thinking it'll be okay, _think_ Saphira," she aimed at the blonde who was ready to object again, "I don't want to lose you again."

Kìli nodded agreement,"She's right, we care about you girls, your part of the company. And if it's that dangerous, you shouldn't come."

Jay looked doubtful, but it seemed to seep in for her,"How will we ever find you guys again?"

Balin answered her, "You can take the safer longer path north. Hopefully by then we will be near the mountain."

Jay then switched her gaze to Fìli, who was looking back. Robin though, noticed that Saphira hadn't said a word. When she glanced at her, Saphira was holding her necklace and staring at it. Thorin watched her carefully, as well as the rest of them. Robin took a few tentative steps towards the blonde, not knowing how bad her temper is right now. Then she decided to speak quietly, "Saphira...?"

Jay took a step back, Saphira looked like a lit dynamite; in just a few moments she would explode. Fìli stood next to her; Jay didn't want to leave the group again, and deep deep down, Fìli. Even though she was still mad at him, she felt like the anger was just slowly dissolving into understanding. What would Jay have done? Maybe Fìli was telling the truth, and what Robin told her, about how maybe he wanted to get his mind off of Jay so much because it was to painful to think she was dead. The more she thought about it, the more she got scared of being taken captive by the elves again, and not being with her best friends, or Fìli. Which by the way looked hesitant next to her, and she blankly just slid her hand into his. He seemed to have relaxed a mile down, for his shoulders slumped from being so tense a moment before.

Back at the scene, Saphira was still stiff as a stone pillar, and was just gazing at her necklace. Thorin watched Robin very carefully as she motioned for him to take a few steps back like Jay. He shook his head while Jay caught his eye, and she nodded encouragingly with a wary look. Then he started to move slowly back. But not too far, for he had no idea what was going on with Saphira.

"Saphira...? Are you... okay?" Robin spoke again. She fliched when Saphira moved, awaiting the explosion. But all she did was fall to her knees with a huff. Robin bent down with her and Jay quickly kneeled next to her. They were both extremely worried, Saphira didn't look like her normal self. She just stared ahead with no facial expression.

Then she spoke, "How could you?"

Robin and Jay exchanged a look, "What?" Jay asked.

Balin furrowed his eyebrows, "What seems to be the matter?"

Saphira put her now dull eyes on the elder dwarf, "Why would you do this to me?"

They all were baffled. Thorin stepped in front of the blonde and demanded, "Are you hurt? What did we do?"

Saphira ignored him. Stood up slowly and started walking back to the group. They all followed and Jay ran up to her,

"Saphira what's _wrong?!_ You look upset, like way more than usual!" Jay was now really worried. But again, her friend didn't answer.

Gandalf stopped Thorin from approaching Saphira, "I'm leaving for a bit, don't enter that mountain without me." Thorin nodded as he continued, "And I heard that about Jay and Saphira staying here. Don't do that, they have been through these woods before, they will know the path far better."

"But-"

"That's true. I'm sure we can see a few familiar things in there, I mean, we got out of there once, we can do it again. It might brighten a few spirits." Jay said, glancing at Saphira.

Thorin nodded again and Gandalf took off.

"Come on," He bellowed, "We need to reach the mountain before Durin's Day arrives."

And with that they all entered the forest.

After awhile of walking and walking, Jay was glad to be next to Fìli again, even though she was mad at him for some time. He seemed to have noticed her change in attitude, for he didn't look so down anymore, and Jay felt slightly guilty in causing that in him. But, her feelings faded into worry as she saw her friend Saphira strolling in the way back, even behind Bombour. That's new to see for Jay, usually Saphira liked staying in the front or in a position she could get the better action. The back of the group would never be her choice. But there she was, staring at the ground blankly, following the company. Thorin every now and then would cast a concerned glance back at her, and furrowed his eyebrows. Fìli nudged her out of her thoughts, "I don't think I've ever seen that blonde look so not...herself."

Jay nodded,"I have no idea what happened to her-" She froze midstep when she heard a crack. Fìli followed her gaze then back to her, raising an eyebrow. She was beginning to get more and more tense the deeper they got, and Fìli remembered that her and Saphira had some sort of bad experiance in these woods.

"Soo, what did you two go through here that was so bad?" He asked.

"Well," She continued forward, crunching on dead leaves as they walked, "To put it shortly, we got captured by the elves. Saphira said and did some very... disrespectful and rude things to them. She wanted out and they wouldn't allow it."

They hopped over a fallen trunk, with brown fungus growing on its sides.

"How come you stayed then? "

Jay cast him a look and then back to the path, "Because they saw something in both of us that reminded them of stars. Personality wise you see."

"Ah"

"So king Thranduil refused to let two humans, who they also found were not of this world, that were so precious to be let go of. Then he... he..."

Fìli saw her hesitate and held her hand, "What then?"

Jay closed her eyes for a moment, "He got two eligable elves to... mate with us so they could have more of whatever they found 'magical' in us."

Fìli widened his eyes, "Did you...?"

She actually chuckled a bit at that, "Nope, Saphira's temper killed the man she was supposed to be with, and severely wounded mine, when we supposedly had time to be alone. In that case, we ran. We heard them following and ran faster. Exiting out of the woods we kept going until, well, until we just so happened to collapse on top of Robin and Kìli. "

She was glad to get that story out, and Fìli looked amazed at what they had to go through. She glanced over at Saphira again, if it wasn't for her reckless bravery, they wouldn't be here. Saphira was never afraid of anything, or maybe she was and she was like some expert at overcoming them. Either way, that wasn't the first time Saphira's bold actions and strength have saved a life. Jay knew that Thorin saw this in her, and that's probably what drew him to her, how she acts and talks. For she _deserved_ to have her sharp tongue, she _does_ actually care for some things, and she _never_ lets emotions get in her way on certain occasions, no matter the consequences. Saphira was by all means in any book, on any world, a fighter.

So looking at the weak girl slagging in the back of the group, kicking dirt and dust, and staring at the ground in front of her, made Jay feel like her heart was being pierced by a sharp thorn. Fìli must of seen the look of pain she gave for he put a hand on her back,

"She's a fighter, she will snap out of it soon." He stated, trying to be positive.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Jay smiled. She hoped deep in her heart that he was right, for when she saw Robin giving the same look to Saphira, she knew that they both needed her strength. Jay especially, for their second trek into this horrid place.

Thorin was watching as everyone was crossing over an unstable tree trunk bridge, and when it came to Saphira, he saw that she didn't even look at him, or anyone in that case; she just stepped up and continued walking. Thorin sighed and went behind her since she was the last. Putting a hand on her back to steady her, they balanced on the trunk of the rotting tree. He knew she didn't need help, and he was probably going to get yelled at for trying, but he thought it would be worth hearing because she hasn't said a single word. Yet again though, Saphira remained quiet.

Robin stood by Kìli as they waited for Saphira. She wanted to talk to her, to get her to speak, or at least try. When Saphira finished crossing the bridge, Thorin removed his hand from her back regreteddly, and Kìli spoke to him,

"Anything?"

He sighed, "Nothing. I don't know what to do, I..." He shook his head.

Kìli put a hand on his shoulder,

"I know uncle."

"I hate seeing her like this, I mean, I've actually never seen her like this. It bothers me, too." Robin added.

"To be honest with you both," Thorin started, and they both stared at him,

"I want her back. I want her..."

Kìli nodded understanding, and Robin felt just a small glow of warmth at that. Thorin officially made up his mind. When? She didn't know. But what she did know was that Thorin had fallen in love with Saphira.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi! Me again, anyways, heres a new chapter for you lovely people, and just to warn you beforehand, this focuses a lot on Saphira towards the end. So i hope you don't mind! =D**

**Jo: Thats so sweet! Thank you! =DDD**

**Roxygirl: OOOOOOh sorry for the misunderstanding XD glad you like it!**

Robin opened her eyes to only seeing white sticky string in her vision. She felt confused and then realized she was covered in webbing. Letting out breaths of panic, she tried to wiggle herself free, but the web was far too tight on her. Everytime she exhaled she could feel the warm breath bounce back to her face. When she moved her eyes around she could barely catch glimpses, but oh she saw them. Big hairy spiders that were crawling over what seemed to be the rest of the company, they were poking them and making creepy noises from their slime covered fangs. With little growls and vibrations, they began to gather around the dwarves, obviously preparing for a feast. Robin squirmed fiercer now, dreading becoming a meal to disgusting arachnids. She wondered how they even got here; she remembered watching Bilbo climb the tree and Thorin yell at his companions for fighting amongst themselves, due to the illusion thick air, they were all slowly losing their minds. Saphira however seemed the same dull human as ever, and just sat by a trunk playing with old webbing. The next thing Robin knew was that she had woken up like this. Which is never good, because now they needed to find a way out, and they needed to find it fast.

Almost as if her prayers were answered, the top of her sack of webbing was cut off from where it was hanging on a glue slicked branch. She slowly plummeted to the bottom, along with the others clearly because she could hear their grunts and moans. As her body touched the ground, she felt strength grow in her, and used the ground as a better advantage to tear herself loose. When she was free, she turned around to help some of the others who were having a more difficult time with theirs.

Jay shot up from where she landed and looked up.

"Bilbo?! Are you there?" She called. But she didn't hear the hobbit answer, and got up on her feet to pull away any excess webbing. She snapped a couple of strings wrapped around her body, and focused on just getting herself to be more maneuverable. She felt a hand on the back of her head and watched Saphira in suprise, as she silently and slowly tugged at some pieces in her black hair off. When she was done, Jay went to help Fìli but Thorin yelled at the front of the group,

"Move! Quickly!"

They all sprinted away from the foul-smelling nest, and dodged some overhanging roots that have grown abroad. When Jay looked up, she saw a large mass of spiders crawling their way to the company.

Kìli started shooting at them and Jay was not far behind. She kept aiming for their faces, and whenever her arrow hit its mark the spider would screech in pain and cower, covering its wound. She took a few seconds to look for Saphira, needing her help, but the blonde archer was no where to be found. A couple of dwarves snapped the legs off of one spider, while Dwalin was pounding another with his bare hands. Thorin was slicing the abdomens of one after the other until he stopped, looking upwards. Jay followed his gaze and saw some man swinging down a thread of webbing, sliding on top of a spider, then cutting another straight down the middle, finishing off with a ready arrow a few inches from Thorin's face.

"Do not think I will not kill you dwarf, it will be my pleasure."

Thorin gave him an undaunted look, while Dwalin preceeded to hit the elf. More archers came from the bushes, aiming for the entire group, making them freeze in action.

Jay recognized who it was immediatly, and tried to hide her face, hoping that Saphira was not around. He ordered his elves to search them and Jay felt panic well inside her. An elf walked up to her and took her bow and arrows, patting her down and also swiping hidden daggers off her. Then she noticed him narrow his eyes at her when she had her head facing away from him. He grabbed her by the chin and examined her face and eyes, then he chuckled, saying something proudly to the blonde elf who she knew was Legolas.

Legolas strided over and saw her clearly as well,

"Ah, Jay if I'm not correct."

She swallowed and clenched her fists. Fìli tried to reach her but a few elves stopped him, "Leave her alone!" He demanded.

Legolas still remained focused on her, "Where is your friend that gave us a hard time last we met? She was the one with true light inside her heart."

Jay stared at him coldly and didn't reply. She didn't know actually where Saphira was, but she'd rather not speak to the elf at all.

Legolas narrowed his eyes and looked ready to speak when loud crashing sounded off to the side,

"Legolas, look who we found." One of the elves said as he held the blonde by her arm. She didn't even fight back, she just stared blankly at the ground. She would usually need more than one being to hold her, now she was almost letting herself be dragged. Jay hurt for the shape her tough friend had gotten to.

It was Thorin's turn to try and shove his way to the girl, but more elves blocked the path.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to have found you again," Legolas remarked.

He stood in front of her waiting for some sort of smart reply or curse thrown at him. But there was nothing. He examined her face and more importantly, her eyes, and saw a dull expression, with a cloudy gaze. He turned to the company, more or less to Thorin, "What did you do to her?"

Thorin glared at him, "I. Did. Nothing."

"What did you do?!" He demanded louder.

"I haven't done anything I swear! She's been like this since a bit before we entered this dreadful place."

Legolas glanced back at her, and Jay was certain that everyone saw the worry and concern cross his face. Thorin did not look like a happy dwarf.

"Bring them with us. The King will know what to do, and maybe what has happened."

The elves shoved everyone forward and Saphira was stumbling between two seperate elves near the front.

Legolas was talking with a red haired elf next to him as they traveled on some sort of dusty road to no doubt the kingdoms castle, or home, or whatever the elves called it. Bofur whispered to Thorin,

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?"

It was then the dwarf king realized the hobbit wasn't with them. And he felt a spark if hope that they might actually get out of this somehow. So, escape plan somewhat settled, he turned his attention to Saphira who was just a couple steps in front of him.

"Saphira!" He called quietly,"Saphira answer me!"

But the girl didn't even move her head, or speak in that matter, and Thorin was getting more and more concerned for her. He needed to know she was okay, even though she didn't look it, it would be nice to hear her voice or see her eyes shine again. But her voice remained silent, and her eyes, were blank and empty.

They eventually got to a bridge that opened up to tall doors that were guarded by two soldier elves. They walked in and had to follow a path made of giant tree roots, which crisscrossed all over the place. When they got to an opening in the side of the-probably giant tree- they were thrown into cells that were just feet away from and deathly fall. All the cells were placed into a curve that surrounded a cliff and a few waterfalls. Thorin was taken to go talk to the elven king, while Saphira got put into her own seperate cell.

She hated this place, no matter how beautiful they try to make it, she absolutely hated it with a fiery passion. She remembered killing the elf that was practically trying to get her pregnant, and she huffed in satisfaction. Next time they won't think her to be so weak to temptations. Not that it was even much of a temptation to her, she just wanted to get free and go find Robin, to make sure she was safe. And, admittedly, she wanted to make sure Thorin was okay, too. She sat at the back of her cage that was surrounded by hard brown walls, with her knees pulled to her chest. She heard the dwarves banging up against their bar doors, but obviously nothing worked. Balin yelled out to them,

"It won't work! These are no orc cells, they are of the woodland realm. Nobody leaves, except by the kings consent. "

Saphira knew that that was probably never going to happen, at least for her it wasn't. Now she heard someone calling her name.

"Saphira? Saphira please tell me your okay." It was Robin.

No, of course she wasn't okay. She has been trying to cover up her fear; back on earth, her and a friend got dragged from the streets and put into a strip club, where they were tortured, literally, into havimg sex with men who paid for it. Saphira however, refused to do it, and sometimes they came close to actually doing it. Forcefully you see, they tried and tried. And Saphira got hurt and bruised every single day. She was an orphan, she had no parents because they abandonded her. Jay and Robin did have parents, although she thinks that Robin's went missing and Jays' went to go fight in the world war.

Saphira felt pain that she has been burying her entire life, for the strip club was not the only thing she had to go through on her own. She felt drained because she didn't want to fight anymore, she was sick of it. Before she would of loathed giving up; being weak. But now, after they told her to not go into the forest because they didn't believe she was strong enough, after they wrote her name into the bark threatening to come find her even though she was just trying to protect herself, after she failed to protect Jay and Robin because they were the closest thing she had to family? No, she was done fighting for sure, she couldn't do it, she thought she could, but being stuck here again with the elves who treated her like she was special made her want to scream. She wasn't special, she was a weak, pathetic, poser, who used to be tough. Now, she wasn't so sure that was her anymore, she didn't feel brave, she didn't feel anything, just hurt.

After maybe ten minutes the guards came back with Thorin, throwing him into the cell next to Balin's. They exchanged a few words before Saphira's cage was opened and a figure stood in the light. When it got closer she recognized it as Legolas. He leaned next to her and gently pulled her to her feet, putting a hand on her waist. Before she would've swatted it away, now she didn't care anymore. The eyes of the dwarves and her friends followed her as Legolas lead her up the stairs. She closed her eyes when she heard Thorin, "Saphira! No! Legolas don't bring her into this!"

But they continued on and out of sight.

They stopped at a throne made of leaves and branches, by the looks of it. King Thranduil sat on it gazing at her with sky blue eyes. They were not as intriguing as Thorin's, or harsh like Saphira's, but they were wide and focused. Focused on her, she corrected herself.

"My dear Saphira. We missed you."

Saphira stared at the ground. "Did you really think to pass by us unnoticed in our own kingdom?"

She didn't answer and Thranduil looked to Legolas confused, in which he took the liberty to explain, "She hasn't been acting normal father, I think the dwarves must've done something to her."

Saphira huffed inwardly, yeah, it was the _dwarves'_ fault.

The King, slowly got up from his throne and walked down the steps,

"Are you sick? Did they hurt you?" Now he was in front of her, and when she still didn't reply he put his hand under her chin to make her look him in the eye. He gasped at what he saw.

"Our star, our little star's eyes have gone completely... dull." Thranduil frowned in worry, than addressed Legolas, "We must brighten our star again, I will leave that to you."

Saphira wondered what that meant while Legolas nodded. With his hand still on her waist. Thranduil looked at her again, "You have the most outstanding beauty in all the realms, I hate to see you like this."

With that he dismissed them both. Legolas brought her back down the path and stopped before they entered the caves with the dwarves. Turning to her he tried to look her in the eye but she wouldn't allow it. So he put his hand on the side of her face so she would have to. They were cloudy like his father said, they didn't shine with a blue fire before when she was being stubborn at them both for keeping her here. She had strength in her soul and a bright light in her heart that was filled with bravery and selflessness. Her blonde hair with red streaks flowed perfectly around her smooth face. His father was right, she had astounding beauty that was precious to the woodland elves. He needed her to snap out of it.

Thinking broadly, he lead her down to one of the cells that wasn't her original, and started to open the door.

Saphira was confused, where was he taking her? Before he put her in he looked down on her, "This is for your own good." And with that, pushed her inside.

Saphira was still dumbfounded when she turned around in the cell, and found herself looking right into the ice blue eyes of Thorin Oakenshield.

**Looks like were going to have an interesting next chapter... xP**

**Be PREPARED**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello yet again, I want to apologize for not keeping up on this but I've had band practice these past few days(ugh) leaving little time for me to do this and to be focused on what I'm writing without being overly tired xD**

**Soooo this chapter is quite longer and I think some of you might enjoy its contents... ;)**

Awkward. Beyond even the definiton of awkward. This, this was just perfect. She got shoved into a cell with the dwarf king, and by the looks of it, he was just as shocked. Thorin shot up from where he was sitting,

"Saphira! What did they do to you? Are you alright? "

She said nothing, just readied herself to sit on the floor. Thorin took a few steps closer, then saw what she was doing and lead her to sit on the stone seat of the cell. She obeyed without a word and sat on it, pulling her knees into her chest once again. Thorin sat next to her,

"Saphira you must speak to me. What did King Thranduil want?"

She shrugged. Thorin was getting desperate now, "Saphira you cannot be like this, what has gotten into you? Your friends are worried about you, Balin, Bilbo, Robin and Jay, the company even." Still, nothing. "_I'm_ worried about you."

Then she slowly looked up and gazed at him with blurry eyes. A hint of disbelief crossed in them. Thorin sighed deeply, "That should not come as a shock to you."

She furrowed her eyebrows and Thorin leaned back to look at the door.

That's when she spoke.

"Why?"

He turned his head to her, a little glad to hear her voice again. But to answer her question...

This time Thorin hesitated, and Saphira gazed at him waiting for him to speak. "I thought you didn't care." She added.

Thorin's eyes blazed, "I think you need to stop pretending."

She looked taken aback, "Pretending? "

"Yes Saphira, there is something going on between us and you know it. I was trying to deny it at first but I can't now."

She was about to speak but he interrupted, "I know you feel the same way."

Saphira threw her hands to the side and stood up abruptly, "How do you know?"

He stood up next and headed for her, but every step he took towards her, she would take one away from him.

"I know because I can see it in your eyes, and how you act towards me."

She huffed, "Don't you mean how I argued with you?"

"That's just who we are. Trying to deny our feelings."

She swallowed as he kept walking towards her, and she kept walking back. He was now the one not acting normal."I don't feel anything."

He narrowed his eyes, "Why do you look so nervous then?"

"I'm not nervous."

"Yes, you are."

"Maybe it's because you look intimidating right now."

"I doubt that."

"Thorin..."

Now she was pressing up against the wall with the dwarf king getting even closer. "Thorin you don't want to do this."

"Yes I do, when I saw the way Legolas held you and treated you, I..."

Saphira widened her eyes,"You were _jealous?_ But... but, Thorin you can't possibly think that I _belonged_ to that elf did you?"

"I didn't know what to think," He shook his head, "But what I knew is that I didn't want anyone to have you. I wanted you all to myself."

"All for you huh?"

"I am a selfish king."

He was standing just mere inches from her face, like back at the cave before they got taken by goblins. She swallowed hard again, as she felt his hand touch the side of her face.

"I thought you said that I would be too much of a distraction," She teased, putting on a little smile.

Thorin's eyes grew soft, softer than she's ever seen them before.

"Then be my distraction."

And with that he quickly pressed his mouth to hers, sliding his hand around her waist. Saphira was stunned by his sudden urge, but didn't object. She had put both her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper.

Thorin pushed her against the wall and pressed their mouths together even further. He's been wanting to do this for quite some time he kissed her over and over again, not wanting to stop, and Saphira never pulled away, only gripped him harder. She felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy, and she also felt a warmth spread through her body, especially because she was pushed so close to him. Thorin kissed her fiercely, and just for a split second, Saphira tried to catch her breath, but the dwarf king wouldn't let her and continued to press his lips on hers. Opening and closing their mouths, they both endured the moment, with Saphira encased within his broad body and Thorin trying to push her even closer to him.

"I'd wager the sun's up, must be nearly dawn," Bofur's depressed voice echoed throughout the prison.

That's when they broke apart breathing heavily, their faces still relatively close to each other. Saphira felt him kiss her cheek, and she opened her eyes, "Well then," She laughed, "Didn't see that one coming."

He smiled and gazed into her eyes, and when he did he almost wanted to kiss her again, for her eyes had brightened all the way back to their original color. A brilliant deep blue with light green highlights, shining back at him filled with stars. He understood now why the elves relished in her beauty, but he saw it way before they did, and now it was his.

"Were never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori's sad voice added.

Thorin pulled away from Saphira and realized that they needed to find a way to escape. Just then Bilbo's head popped out from the outside corner,

"Not stuck in there your not." Then he shook some keys dangling from a metal loop, and began to open the cell door.

"Bilbo!" Balin exclaimed, and the rest of the company got excited as well.

"Shh! There are guards nearby!" Bilbo yelled quietly. Then the cell door was open, and Thorin amd Saphira jumped out. Bilbo opened the other cells and the dwarves were running out towards Thorin. Jay and Robin ran up to Saphira, "Are you okay? Please talk!"

"Would you shush it! I'd rather not get taken by that lowlife King again, and Bilbo just said be quiet! " She sounded harsh but she put on a joking smile. The girls laughed and grinned broadly, glad Saphira was back to normal. They headed upstairs but Bilbo stopped them,

"No, down here!" He explained. Saphira exchanged a glance with Thorin, but he nodded showing that they should follow. Saphira looked doubtful that they were heading down instead of up and out, her choice though was taken when Thorin held her hand and pulled her down to where the hobbit was heading.

Jay and Robin looked at each other in shock at Thorin and Saphira, but they too had their hands taken and pulled along. Running quietly down the stairs they eventually made it to what looked like a wine cellar.

Kìli threw his hand up- the other tightly holding Robin's-, "I don't believe it, were in the cellars!"

Bilbo was about to object but Bofur shushed him.

"Get in the barrels," Bilbo finally whispered to them.

Dwalin strided over to him, "Are you mad? They'll see us!"

"No they won't I promise you, please!"

They all were doubtful, until Bilbo looked at Thorin for support, who was still holding Saphira's hand.

Thorin nodded, "Do as he says."

Then one by one they slipped into the horizontal placed barrels, squeezing in the tight space. Thorin was getting ready to lift Saphira up onto one of the top barrels but she gave him a look,

"I can do it!"

He smiled and let her go. Saphira jumped up and grabbed the tip, skipping her legs out and pushing off one of the barrels on the side, hoisting herself in. Thorin chose one down on the end, and Biblo double checked that everyone had a barrel, then Fìli asked- now squashed up against Jay, sharing a barrel- "What do we do now?"

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows, "Hold your breath"

Bofur widened his eyes, "Hold my breath? Why wou-"

Bilbo had pulled the stick and they all plummeted down into water, bouncing back up due to them being able to float, and started moving downriver.

Jay spurted out water from her mouth and began to help Fìli with pushing the barrel to go faster, she used her hands to touch the sides of the river border, in order for it to be leverage. She heard some elves yelling up above, and no sooner did she see Bilbo's body slamming into the water with his back. Robin reached over from her barrel and helped him get a grip on the side.

"Well done master Baggins," Thorin praised, and Bilbo put his hand up in a gesture that said 'don't worry about it'.

They all rushed to get out of the caves and when they did Thorin shouted, "Everybody hold on!"

Jay whipped around and noticed a giant waterfall they were heading for, and she squeezed the sides of the barrel, Fìli wrapping his body around hers. The spray got more intense and the barrel started rocking back and forth, getting closer and closer unti Jay had to shut her eyes tight. Then there was nothing, they freefell for a few split seconds before they crashed into the water yet again. Fìli was holding her sides so tightly she couldn't breathe.

"Fìli..." She pointed at her sides.

He released her quickly, putting on a small smile, "Sorry."

Jay was going to say it was fine until something wizzed past her ear. Fìli shoved her aside and picked up a stray sword, flinging it across to kill an orc archer. The elves played a horn and the gates to exit the place shut closed. They didnt notice the orcs at first but then they came out of the forest like termites, pouncing on the elves and hopeless dwarves now floating in the running river by the gate. Kìli suddenly got out of his barrel and fought his way to the lever to help them get out. Robin saw a huge orc with a big black pointed bow, then as it aimed straight for Kìli. She gasped and screamed at Kìli but the arrow found its mark right on the side of his leg. Kìli clenched his jaws and eyes in pain, and struggled to take a step. When he leaned for the lever, he pulled it down then collapsed on the ground yelling in agony. Robin was mortified,

"Kìli!" Her and Fìli shouted in unison. Kìli weakly rolled to the side and fell into his barrel again, making a face from his wound. The gate though, opened and the company all flowed down the river, which its borders now ran rampede with wild orcs.

Jay wished desperately that she had her bow and right then Robin called for her,

"Jay! I recovered our weapons, here I have your bow!"

Jay was shocked, "What?!" Dodging yet another arrow, "All of ours?!"

"No just yours, mine, and Saphira's! " Robin stopped for a second to swipe at a nearby orc when her barrel got close to land, "They were all together on a table in the cellars!"

They waited for the right moment before Robin's barrel was close enough so she could pass off the bow. Jay gladly took it and notched it immediatly, trying to get a good position with Fìli squished next to her. She saw an orc that was aiming for her barrel and quickly disposed of it with an arrow in the head. Other elves began to follow them and attack the orcs that were pursuing the dwarves. Jay saw Legolas and his Captain of the guard Tauriel, shooting arrow after arrow and slicing necks with their short blades.

Some of the dwarves used axes to chop down a large tree trunk, making a group of orcs fall into the water. Robin killed any orc she could get close to and Jay amd Saphira were firing from their bows. Bombour's barrel got flung upwards, and he crushed about 20 orcs around the sidelines, before landing and swiping at anything that came near him, with his arms and legs sticking out of the damaged barrel. When finished, he hopped into another empty barrel and they all continued downstream, fighting for their lives with the few weapons they had.

Robin had an orc jump on top of her barrel, and she gasped in suprise, for it had gotten ahold of her head and was trying to suffocate her. She wasn't strong enough to pull away and her lungs screamed for air. She shut her eyes and tried to remember what to do when this happened, but her vision began to have little black spots appear and her head felt light. Having a last moment thought occur, she put her head forward then swung it back against its face, making it release its grip on her neck. She took that moment to gasp for air before grabbing her sword and sticking it right in its eye. The orc fell off dead but not without taking her sword with it, still being embedded in its face.

"Dang it!" Robin cursed, annoyed that she lost her favorite blade. She looked around trying to see how everyone was holding up. Nori, Dori, and Gloin all had orc weapons and were using them to hit orcs and deflect arrows. Ori was hunched in his barrel looking scared out of his mind, while Jay and Fìli's barrel swished by. Jay was shooting her bow and Fìli had an ugly looking orc sword, which he threw at an orc, making it fall down in the river dead. Thorin was in the front carrying an axe, and was chopping off heads along with Dwalin. Robin saw fearfully that Saphira had a buff looking orc on top of her barrel trying to slice her throat. She watched Jay shoot at the dagger in its hand making it fling away from its grip. It growled at Jay frustrated, but Saphira took the chance to loop her arm around its neck and swing herself onto its back, forcing it into the middle of the barrel. It squealed and jerked itself in vain to get free, but Saphira held on to its neck and sqeezed harder. Its orcs friends were aiming to shoot at her but Jay shot them before they could, or Saphira would dodge them, still stubbornly holding onto her victim. It was a huge orc but not as big as the pale one, althought the other orcs were desperate to get him free from her and she wondered why while ducking to avoid a flying arrow. That was when Dwalin shouted at Saphira,

"Saphira! Thats one of the commanders, are you _mad_ woman?! They'll kill you if you end his life!"

Saphira looked as if she didn't hear him, and the orc 'commander' as Robin now knew who was, twisted around and around in order to get her off him. Some of his orcs were screeching at the battle, seeing if there was a way to reach him. Thorin definitely heard Dwalin though, and glanced at Saphira whos orc she had in a headlock began to get weaker,

"Saphira stop! Leave that one be!"

Saphira's eyes blazed, "Then it's a good thing to us when he's gone!"

She was being cast around as the orc tried again to get her off, Robin saw the elves still fighting and the rest of the company defending their lives.

Jay wanted to aim an arrow at the orc Saphira had in her arm but they both were moving too fast in different directions, so instead she focused her shots on other orc archers.

Robin glanced at Kìli every now and then to see if he was still alive and he was, fighting with a sword he picked up. Then she looked over at Saphira again and found that now they both were tussling each other in the cramped space of the barrel, with Saphira still holding on to his neck. The is time, she put more pressure on it, and the orc began to get weaker. Robin was terrified of what she thinks Saphira might do.

"Saphira no! Not that way! Please!" Robin called after her. When the girls were trained a little while back when they first got here, it was by rangers, multiple ones. They always say that in Middle-Earth, you should never kill a foe by snapping his neck mercilessly because that was considered a dark form of combat. The enemy would see that as an insult and would do anything for revenge. And right here, right now, Saphira was getting ready to end the commanders life quickly in that same form, and the orc leader would not take that kindly, especially the way he shot Kìli. She desperatly tried to get someones attention to stop her, because she was not listening to Robin. Almost immediatly she caught Thorin's eye, and she pointed at Saphira, who was getting the commander weaker and weaker,

"You need to stop her! Now!"

Thorin widened his eyes when he realized what she was doing, for he must also know the consequences of those actions.

"Saphira! Saphira look at me, don't do that!" He yelled, avoiding a swing from a blade.

Saphira again did not listen and Jay tried this time, but to no avail.

Saphira squeezed even harder and when the river turned, there was a huge cliff along the edge, carved by many years of flood water. Saphira knew she needed to kill him before he used that to his advantage on her. She tried to pull his neck quickly but the orc moved with it preventing the death, and swung her around and around, even though she refused to let go. She felt heavy spray against her face, and the bright sunlight reflecting off the water limiting her vision. With the commander gone, the orcs will have less order, giving the dwarves an advantage. Even though the orcs still had a leader, he can't do everything. Therefore this one needed to die, _now_.

She gasped for breath as he elbowed her in the side, and pulled on his neck as hard as she could, her muscles strained from holding on so long and her head started to throb with pressure in trying to end this battle. But it was to late, when the cliff came around the corner, there was a slight bump in the river. Robin, Thorin, and Jay watched in horror for the split second that passed as the commander used that bump as a power start, in which he lifted out of the barrel towards the rocks, slamming into it with all his might.

Saphira's back collided with the rock wall, and she felt blazing pain go up her spine before her vision went black.

**AWWW no, cliffhanger! Are you kidding me?!( see what I did there? with the cliff thing? bahahahahaha xD I kill myself)**

**Nope not really, this chapter was getting so long I decided to leave a lot of room for when they meet...*gasp* who? I can't remember...;D**


	24. Chapter 24

**BAHHHHHHH! I'm terribly sorry for the super duper late update! I got so busy that I never had the time to finish this chapter :(**

**The chapters might be a little delayed in the future but my goodness not for an entire WEEK. Phew...**

**Thanks for bearing with me guys! ^.^**

**NaruVamp: Ah! You are very correct! You see, I was trying to get at that in his eyes, the girls' souls were not normal to any mortal, therefore, he wouldn't see them as mortal, especially Saphira. I know... it was a bit of a long shot lol but thanks for your feedback I really appreciate it :D**

Dark puffy clouds obscured the sky, and the scent of pine overwhelmed her senses. The atmosphere felt a little too thick with oxygen and when she took a breath, it filled her up from head to toe. She doesn't even remember where she was, or how she got here. This caused her to sit up confused and looked around. The clearing was surrounded by green trees and the grass she was laying on was soaked in dew. She ran her hand up and down the little spikes and examined her palm, which was wet with the gentle water. Now she was totally lost as of where she was, but just then she saw her shadow appear in front of her, and it was slowly growing. She tilted her head to the side, it was cloudy here, how could she see her shadow? There was a voice now,

"Saphira"

She whipped her head around and saw a glowing figure standing a few feet away. Narrowing her eyes she recognized a human face, with long wavy blonde hair that reached her hips. Saphira now was starting to think she was dead, and this was some weird form of an angel. With...pointy, ears?

"Uhhhh," Was all she managed to say. The figure offered her hand to help her stand up, but Saphira did it on her own. The lady laughed softly,

"You are not one to trust so easily. "

Saphira just stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, "Am I dead? Or is this some sick dream where I end up finding my magical destiny in helping the King of Frosting save Candyland. I've had those."

The lady smiled for a brief moment before gaining seriousness again,

"You do have a destiny, but it is not here. Yours is now intertwined with the company of Thorin Oakenshield, and I have seen that you will be the one to change the course of their future. You and your friends."

Saphira now gave her a disbelieving look and was about to ask a question when the lady continued on, "You must be there to stop a tragedy from happening, you must protect the throne of Erebor."

"The throne of Erebor? What do you mean?" But the lady started to disappear, and so did the beautiful forest surrounding them both.

She kept smiling brightly at Saphira, "You are strong, protect him, and your friends will protect the others. You have a powerful light within you, he has chosen well."

Saphira was beginning to get frustrated, what on earth was this woman talking about?

"Wait! You can't seriously be leaving me on this note, tell me what you mean!"

Nonetheless, the lady was gone and Saphira's vision went slowly blurry, then everything was black once again.

When she opened her eyes for the second time, Saphira could barely make out what she was looking at. There were figures standing around on grey ground, maybe black. The sky which she was facing was definitely a light blue, but two heads blocked out most of it. It was then Saphira began to feel a tingle down her back and up her shoulders, when a few seconds later it turned into incredibly powerful pain. She moved her hand to her head and moaned, the two people leaning over her must've been talking because they were shaking her as if trying to wake her up. Saphira was focusing hard to get her senses back, and her memory with it.

After a few moments she recalled being with the dwarves, and unfortunately, she slowly remembered being slammed into the rock wall. A flash of memory passed of the rock face colliding with her back, making her pass out in the shock and brutelness of it. That's when she forced to clear her vision, blinking a million times and rubbing her head, she noticed the two bodies still there, one had bright red hair while the other piercing green eyes. The voices followed not soon after,

"Saphira! Please! Answer us! Are you okay? " That sounded like a worried Jay, she never really heard her sound so panicked, and it gave Saphira strength to wake up.

"Saphira? Saphira! Come on please!" Robin and Jay were the two over her, they had their foreheads creased in worry and their hair and clothes were soaked. Water was dripping on Saphira from them leaning over and Saphira finally got her senses back. Robin started shaking her vigorously, "Saphira? Are you alright? Answer please!"

Saphira felt pain when Robin was shaking her and snapped,

"OKAY! Sweet Jesus give me a moment will ya? I'm not dead, now quit shaking me like a rag doll, I'm still sore."

They both released a sigh a relief, as Saphira sat up still rubbing the back of her head. That's when she saw Thorin pacing in front of her; he must've heard her outburst for he strided over and kneeled in front of her looking more worried than she's ever seen him before. He was just studying her with his hand on the side of her face. Jay and Robin gave them a little room.

He seemed as if he was waiting for her to do something, and she decided to give him a goofy, lazy, smile.

He laughed breathily and pulled her to him in a gentle hug,

"We thought we lost you," He said.

Saphira gave a little laugh, "I don't get beaten that easily."

Thorin pulled away and Saphira saw Robin making an 'awwww' expression. Saphira rolled her eyes at her childish manner and tried to stand up. Thorin creased his forehead, "Maybe you should take a moment to regain yourself."

She shook her head, "I'm fine, I can stand."

Thorin gave her some room to get up, and when she started he leaned in to help, but she refused it. Ungracefully, she stood up, and Thorin almost smiled at her stubborn attire for not wanting help even at this state.

She almost stumbled and fell over but Thorin swooped in to hold her up around her waist. Saphira panted, "I'm okay, I can stand, it was just a small moment of bad balance."

Jay laughed and Thorin now shook his head, "Saphira you are not fully able to do this yourself. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

She sighed, but smiled lightly, "Fine, but just this once."

Robin had migrated over to Kìli who was gripping his leg, while the other dwarves were wandering around wondering what they were going to do next. Balin was hovering nearby watching the scene, and when Saphira caught his eye he smiled briefly. She was curious as of what happened after she passed out; looking around they were on the edge of the calm river, on top of large black rocks slicked wet with water.

"Well now what?" Dori asked profusely.

Balin answered him, "We need to reach the mountain, that's what."

"How?"

"The mountain is just over there," Bilbo pointed in a direction," We're so close I saw it."

"A lake lies between us and that mountain," Balin added.

"Well then we go around."

"The orcs will run us down, sure as daylight," Dwalin said, "We have no weapons to defend ourselves."

Well, besides Jay and Saphira's bows, which Jay kept safe when Saphira was knocked out. But that was not going to be enough.

Fìli binded Kìli's wound, and Robin helped. Kìli looked as if he was in a lot of pain and Jay knew that even if they chose to walk around, both Kìli and Saphira would slow them down. Although Saphira probably wouldn't allow that to happen, it still didn't help the situation.

Balin and Thorin started discussing what they should do along with Dwalin. Thorin was still holding a now suddenly sleepy Saphira, practically keeping her on her feet. Jay was watching the surroundings making sure no wild animals will take advantage of the companies weak state, and started to count the dwarves to double check. Bifur, Bofur, Bombour hanging out by the water watching Oin and Gloin sit in it exaughstedly. Fìli and Robin were examining Kìli's wound, Robin seemed to have one herself down her arm but it didn't look serious. Scanning around more she saw Nori and Dori ringing out their clothes of water and of course, nearby, Dwalin, Balin and Thorin, who was gripping onto Saphira.

That was strange. She just counted 14; there should be 16, but Gandalf wasn't with them. It was then she realized she couldn't see Ori. So she turned around to stand up on a higher rock, drawing an arrow to notch it on her bow just in case. There he was, a little further away pouring water out from his boot. She sighed and headed over to him so she could tell him that he needs to be closer to the company for safety purposes. But right when she was a few feet away, a tall man cast a shadow over them both, pointing his arrow towards the young dwarf. Jay widened her eyes and aimed her own bow at his head.

"Guys! We have company!" Nori called, noticing the stranger. The group ran up to him and Dwalin stood in front of Ori with a large stick, a real pathetic weapon. The man shock the stick and broke it in half, while Kìli picked up a stone to get ready to throw; the man also shot it right out of his hand. He knocked his bow and aimed again speaking,"Do it again, and your dead."

Jay still had her bow aimed at him not taking her eyes off her target, while Robin stupidly took a step forward in front of Kìli who had fallen on his knees. The man saw that as a threat and fired immediatly at her. A millisecond after it flew, another arrow snapped it in half mid-air with deadly accuracy. They all turned to look at the black haired archer whos bow was now empty, proving it was her shot. The man didn't actually look mad, just impressed, "Another archer," He glanced at the two broken arrows on the ground," A good one, too. Nice shot."

Jay raised an eyebrow, while Fìli interrupted the moment, "Who are you?"

The man didn't answer, he just was waiting for something while looking at Jay. Fìli followed his gaze from him to her and narrowed his eyes. Jay sighed inwardly, is this whole rest of the journey going to be one jealous act after another? Seriously, Jay didn't think she could handle anymore drama like that. So, to make it as causal as possible in front of the sensitive muffin - also known as Fìli - she asked the man,

"Yes, may I ask where you are from and who you are?"

It was the most simple question on the planet, yet muffin thought otherwise, and his eyes blazed, right at Jay. She gave him an 'I didn't do anything' look and he leaned his head towards her showing that he didn't quite believe her. Jay rolled her eyes.

"Exscuse me but, your from Laketown of I'm not mistaken, say, that barge over there, it wouldn't be for hire would it?" Balin inquired.

The man walked over to his boat while answering, "What makes you think I'll help you?"

Jay jumped off the rock she was standing on,

"Because maybe you'll do it out of the kindness of your heart?"

The man gave a small smile, "No, not likely. "

She shrugged at Gloin who gave her an unbelievable look, "Worth a shot."

Balin continued, "Well I bet those clothes have seen better days." The man started hauling the barrels onto his barge, "And I bet you have some hungry mouths to feed no? How many bearings?"

"A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I bet she's a beauty."

The man stopped and stared off in the distance, "Aye, she was" Then he looked at Balin with sadness in his eyes.

Balin dropped his head, "I'm sorry I-"

"Aw come on enough of the niceties," Dwalin interrupted rudely.

The man gave him a look, "What's your hurry?"

"Whats it to you?"

"I would like to know who you are, and what you are doing in these lands."

Jay narrowed her eyes, "That's funny, I remember us asking you that same question."

The man gave her an enduring look again, while Fìli grumpily walked up next to her to eye him. Thorin urged Balin to get the man to cooperate by moving his head, but instead Robin stepped up,

"Guys if we argue about personal info back and forth like this were never going to get anywhere." She faced the man and looked him right in the eye, "We are all but simple merchants traveling."

"Traveling to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin hastily added.

The man quirked an eyebrow, "Simple merchants you say?" He cast a glance over at the blonde girl sitting down with her head on her hand and her eyes closed. Obviously noticing she was in pain he switched his gaze back to the barrels, touching a particular spot that was destroyed by an arrow.

"We need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked.

The man just said, "I know where these barrels come from."

Thorin was not faltering, "What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves. But I don't think it ended well." He began to undo the ropes tying the boat to the shore, "Nobody enters Laketown but by the leave of the Master. Most of Laketowns wealth comes from trade with the woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil. "

That's when he threw a rope at Balin unexpectedly, throwing the dwarf off guard. Jay was trying to think of what to say to convince him but with Fìli standing so close to her, it was actually pretty difficult to think straight.

"I'd wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin desperately rushed out.

The man paused, "Aye, and for that you would need a smuggler."

"Which we would pay, double. "

The man now looked thoughtful, before finally agreeing to help them.

* * *

They were now all on the boat counting what money they could muster, and Balin told Thorin that they were ten coins short. Kìli looked at Robin,

"You didn't bring any money with you for traveling did you?"

Robin gave him a nudge, "Yeah right, we were actually dirt poor. Had to live off hunting and stuff."

Robin began to feel strange, then a moment later, she vomited over the side of the barge. Kìli rushed to her side to hold her hair back, before looking at her in concern, "Are you okay? Did you eat something bad?"

Robin shook her head, "No, I don't think I've ever been prone to like being on a rocking boat."

Kìli laughed a little and she gave a smale smile. That's when They heard Thorin speak, "Alright Gloin, come one, give us what you have."

Gloin got taken aback, "Don't look to me, I have been _bled dry_ by this venture. And what have I seen from my investment?" He stopped talking when nobody looked as if they were listening. This is because they were all gazing at the misty shadow of the Lonely Mountain.

Bard, as we found out who's name was, strided over to the company with his hand extended,

"Well I'm not going to shake it if that's what your after," Dwalin snorted.

"Give me you payment," Bard ignored him, and Thorin crossed his arms stubbornly,

"We will give you the money when our provisions have been met."

"If you wish to live past this, then give me your money. There are guards ahead."

Jay sat up from where she was sitting and noticed a dock out from the cloudy vale of the water. That's when she figured they needed to hide.

"The barrels," Jay whispered to Fìli, "That's a good place to hide."

"We know, that's what we were going to do anyways," He then gently guided her to a barrel and she slid in with him.

Robin slid in with Kìli while Thorin and Saphira had seperate barrels. Saphira looked in a lot of pain and Jay worried about her, for when she got into the barrel she grunted with the effort. Bard continued down the waterway and docked up at the guard post. Bilbo had a peephole and was informing the others of what the man was doing.

"He's talking with a man. Giving him something. Now he's pointing right at us. And now he's shaking his hand!"

"What?" Thorin bellowed.

"He's selling us out," Dwalin growled next.

"Or maybe he bet how many of us they could pick up and throw over the boat, I don't know though because the weight of Dwalin would probably break their backs," The tight voice of Saphira sounded a few barrels away from Jay, and she wasn't suprised at her sarcasm when she continued, "Come on guys, your acting like he would break our deal. We did pay him you know."

Dwalin's voice appeared now, "And what on this earth would you know of trust? We can't trust this man, you should know that."

Jay could almost feel Saphira's barrel catching on fire from her rage,

"Speak to me like that about trust again Dwalin and you'll be damned sure you won't live another day to see your precious Mountain home!"

"Enough! Be quiet!" Thorin hushed.

Dwalin said nothing and the company got silent when they heard a noise coming closer to them. No sooner did huge quantities of fish pour into all their barrels, engulfing them in the slimy creatures. The stench of them crawled into Jay's nose and throat, making her gag in the process.

"Ugh.." She covered her face with her arms and hands, while Bard shushed them to stop complaining.

"We are about to approach the front gate." He informed, and Jay was hoping they would get out of this gross environment soon. There were a few voices, and they were just making idle talk until another interrupted them,

"Stop. Right. There."

Ohhh what _now?_


	25. Chapter 25

**I did it! Less than a week! eh? Eh?**

**Thanks for staying with my guys:)**

* * *

Cramped inside the stinking barrels, the company had to wait and listen as Bard tried in vain to convince some other man that the town needs these fish. Robin was crunched next to Kìli, and the smell of the fish was beginning to make her feel queasy. She never knew she got sick so easily, yet she felt the need to vomit once more. She couldn't move due to the lack of space with the raw creatures, and therefore couldn't even see the dwarf near her. Covering her mouth, she tried to block out the stench and focus on the footsteps that were getting closer to their barrel. It started to lean over and the fish above her head were falling out and into the freezing water. Their heads were almost exposed before someone from behind ordered,

"Stop!"

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, which caused the air to smoke on her exhale. It must be pretty cold here, and for once she felt glad of the blanket of fish.

The boat moved on and eventually it stopped at the docks near some fishing market. Bard began to kick each barrel over to release the dwarves inside. He stopped at Dwalin who threatened him to not touch him. Bard put his hands up in surrender and the others bursted out of their slimy coverings. Robin pulled herself out along with Kìli, and they all hurriedly moved onward toward safety in probably Bard's home. Not without gaining confused and disbelief looks from the townspeople as they walked by. Robin was feeling sore in her right arm, and sort of twisted it around to stretch it as they walked. A young boy strided over to Bard,

"Da, our house. It's being watched."

Bard looked thoughtful before telling the company what to do.

* * *

This was just beyond disgusting, she couldn't believe this was their best option. Saphira held back a groan as they all sat in the crap filled water.

Then the top opened up and the young boy started to let them get out. Saphira was more than happy to finally get out of this sewage, and was right behind Dwalin when they climbed up. Much to her annoyance, Dwalin stopped and growled at the boy,

"If you speak of this to anyone. I'll rip your arms off."

Saphira was a step behind him on the ladder, and made an exasperated noise, "Damn it man, if it's your image your worried about go get a wife. Because the view I have back here is just as disturbing as your friggin' wounded pride. GET A MOVE ON."

He stumbled out of the toilet and glared at Saphira when he got the chance. She gave him a miffed look in return and walked up the stairs dripping wet. Reaching the top, two other children met them,

"Da, there are dwarves coming out of our toilet. Why?"

"Because it's Christmas," Saphira spat sarcastically, "What's it to you?"

The older girl widened her eyes, "No need to be rude."

"Of course not. But it's hard to be nice when someone makes a such stupid observation." With that, she slapped her gauntlets down by the fire. Some of the other dwarves were giving her looks. She knew she had been a little cut, but it's mostly because she hated being in so much pain. It hurt, and she wanted it to stop. She started to pull off her black gloves that touched all the way to her elbow, and put them next to the others who were trying to dry their things as well.

The two females started to hand out blankets and dry clothes to the company, and gave them all something warm to drink. Thorin was by the window staring at something in the distance, and Saphira wondered if she should go talk to him. She hasn't really known what to say since... that moment they shared. So she's been physically avoiding him to rid of all awkwardness.

"Last we saw one of those, a city was on fire." Balin started, and told Bilbo about how a man who was the lord of the city, fired black arrows at the dragon attacking Erebor. He missed all of the shots, which could have killed the beast.

"If the aim of men were true that day." Thorin looked down on Bilbo, "Much would've been different."

Jay, sitting down next to Fìli nearby, spat out her drink and glared at Thorin, "Hey!"

Fìli put an arm around her and whispered something, while Jay pouted in frustration.

Bard had walked up to them, giving Jay a sympathetic glance, "You sound as if you were there." He addressed the dwarves.

Thorin covered that mistake smoothly, "All dwarves know the tale."

"Then you would know that Gillion hit the dragon, loosening a scale under the left wing." Bards son spoke up.

Bard gazed at Saphira who was closer, "You do not seem like you are the dwarf type. Where do you hail from?"

Saphira narrowed her dark blue eyes, "From hell some days. Depends on my mood."

"So hell all the time?" Dwalin snorted. Saphira scowled and threw her still warm drink right at the jerks head. Dwalin got frustrated and was about to pounce on her. Which Saphira stood up and met head on, clenching her fists in anger. She felt a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off, preparing herself as Dwalin closed in. He charged last minute, using brute force in an attempt to slam her against the wall. Quick as a flash, she ran towards him, using her shoulder to turn her body and roll her back on top of his. Dodging the impact completely. Dwalin obviously didn't have any brakes and rammed into the wooden wall, making a hole. Saphira noticed Robin looking at her in sadness and Jay was standing up, with Fìli blocking her path with his arm. She must've tried to intervene on the fight. Dwalin shouted and stomped away while Balin followed. Thorin was giving Saphira a hard look and she returned it. Bard and the children were still standing there in silence until Bard announced he was going to go get the weapons.

Jay was going to head for Saphira to talk to her but Fìli wasn't letting her. Robin turned away to speak to Kìli in hushed tones, while Thorin walked to the nearest table and slammed his drink down before storming over to Saphira. She frowned and moved away, but he snatched her arm and dragged her to someplace else.

"Let go of me Thorin! I didn't do anything wrong!" Saphira pulled at his grip, trying to get his hand to release her. The pulling of the arm was straining her back muscles and she needed him to let go. "Okay Thorin okay, that hurts."

"Whats gotten into you?" Thorin roared finally.

"Nothing! He was asking for it!"

"Your smarter than that Saphira. Tell me whats happened with you!"

Saphira avoided his gaze and continued to pull on his grasp, "Nothing! I just told you!"

Thorin looked ready to spit back a reply when a hand touched his forearm that was holding Saphira. She peered up and saw the sharp green eyes of Jay.

"I think I'm probably the best option for this right now Thorin," Jay coaxed him off her and remained staring at the dwarf king. Thorin sighed after a moments pause and walked away, casting a last glance at the blond, who still refused to meet his eyes. Jay didn't say a word, just guided Saphira outside on the small porch. It was dawn, and the orange sun showed beautiful shining rays across the glimmering water. Small ripples crossed the gentle liquid every now and then, and Jay took a deep breath in from her nose, wanting to endure the beauty while she could. But that was not why she was out there. It was because she knew Saphira hit a huge emotional wave, and she was trying to cover up what she was feeling. Jay gazed at her blonde friend and raised an eyebrow.

Saphira leaned over the wooden railing, her long hair drooping across her shoulders. It shined from the dusk light, the red streaks brazen.

"Alright, were alone now. Speak whats on your mind before you change it," Jay encouraged.

Saphira shook her head, "Nothing to speak about."

Jay let out a puff of fake laughter, "Right uh huh. Don't pull that on me woman, I know you better than you think."

"I'm not pulling anything..."

"Just Dwalins nerves right?"

Saphira's eyes blazed, "He started it! That bald headed miscreant!"

Jay sighed, "I think that you were just itching for a fight. Obviously your annoyed by something." She paused in thought when her friend didn't answer, "Your back maybe? Feeling a bit weak?"

"Way to go," Saphira huffed. She was staring ahead at the horizon and Jay leaned over next to her.

"Would you like something for the pain?"

Saphira flicked away her obtrusive hair and remained silent for awhile.

"No, it's just sore. But I hate the feeling it creates. The pain. The hopelessness."

Jay nodded, "I think I know how to stop your problems."

Saphira cocked her head, "My...problems?"

"Yes. You need to stop putting yourself in dangerous situations."

Saphira widened her eyes at her, obviously suprised that Jay would even mention that. That made Jay laugh out loud and shake her head. Saphira smiled and nudged her, her face relieved she was kidding.

"It was a long shot to mention but I thought it would be interesting to bring up."

Saphira chuckled a bit, "Well I do get hurt the most out of the three of us. Maybe I should take a vacation. Go see Thranduil and have tea."

They both cracked up, and Jay added, "Bring me back a souvenir."

"Like what?"

"How 'bout that wine we stole once before in the cellars."

Saphira grinned, "I might consider it. If I don't get too drunk in the process. That stuff was _good."_

Jay smiled again and hoped she lightened her friends mood a little. Saphira put her hand on her shoulder and nodded, "Thanks. Lets go back inside."

Back in the house, Bard had brought out the 'weapons' for the dwarves to use. They were extremely pathetic, used from old smithing things and something about a harpoon.

"We paid you for _weapons_." Gloin scowled contimpously, "Iron, forged!"

Bofur threw one of the pieces back down, "It's a joke!"

Following his lead, the rest of the dwarves clattered theirs on top, crossing their arms.

"You cannot find better outside the city armory!" Bard tried reasoning with them. Jay caught Thorin exchanging a dangerous glance with Dwalin, and she felt her throat tighten in worry. They don't seriously expect to just steal weapons that easily do they? But then again, it's Thorin here. He would do anything to reach the mountain.

Saphira must've caught the exchange for she faced Jay with shocked blue eyes, "They aren't...?"

Jay sighed, "They are."

"Oh you've got to be joking. The idiots!" She threw her hands up.

Balin summoned Thorin and spoke to him quietly, obviously telling him that they could live with these. Thorin looked thoughtful before announcing they'll be leaving soon.

"No! You're not going anywhere." Bard ordered.

Thorin, being thoroughly displeased at that tone, rounded on him, _"What?"_

"They're guards watching this house. It is best for you to leave at night."

Very reluctantly, the company agreed this was a smarter move. Jay was going to say something to her friend next to her but saw that she wasn't standing there anymore. Swinging her gaze around she spotted the blonde striding somewhat hesitantly towards the King Under the Mountain.

"Hey um-"

Noticing her approach, Thorin narrowed his eyes and snapped, "I have more pressing matters to deal with. Figure out what you have on your own."

Saphira recoiled as Thorin abrubtly turned on his heels and stormed away. She stood there utterly confused for a few more moments before heading back to Jay.

"What did I do now?" She asked, totally baffled.

Jay shrugged, "I have no idea."

That's when Saphira let out a loud sigh, "Great."

"If you don't mind me budging in lass." Balin had appeared beside the two girls, clearly overhearing the conversation.

Unexpectedly, Saphira's eyes grew aflame, "What do you know? You saw the way he treated me. Don't give me some heartfelt speech about it 'just being Thorin', because that's bull crap and everyone here knows it."

"Saphira! Nobody has said anything of the kind now calm yourself." Jay spoke sharply.

Balin nodded, and his eyes twinkled with wisdom, "Your upset because he's angry with ya lassie. I was in fact going to say to not take it ta' heart because theres always a reason for when he's mad."

Saphira rolled her eyes, "Figured." Then she stood up and walked away.

Now it was Balin's turn to let out a long breath, "She doesn't realize the small details does she?" He aimed the rhetorical question at Jay but still looked after the blonde archer.

"Why_ is_ Thorin going back to being rude to her again?"

Balin turned his head around, "Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Jay cocked her head to the side, green eyes curious.

"Why Thorin is in love with your friend very much."

Jay widened her eyes, "I sort of put the pieces together, but to hear it out loud..." She put on a bemused expression. "Thorin has a really terrible way of showing that."

Balin continued, "Saphira's back is still heavily bruised no?"

Jay nodded.

"You see lassie, Thorin cares deeply for his people and for those who are loyal to him. He does not like it when he sees one of those people get hurt, just like anybody wouldn't."

"Okay, but what's that got to do with Saphira fighting Dwalin?"

"Well one, you shouldn't start a fight with your comrades, or company in that matter. Two, Dwalin was prepared to smash the girl into the wall which could have broken her already sensitive back entirely."

Jay realized just then that that could've been very serious for her friend. She didn't even think about that during the argument, because she was so used to seeing Saphira put herself into those kinds of situations. Usually she gets herself out of them just fine, and wins in that case. Understanding hit her like a rock in the face.

"Ohhhh! So Thorin is not used to somebody he cares about that much, putting themselves in danger willingly over and over again. So when Saphira did that, he got upset not knowing if she was going to be alright, covering it up with anger that she would do that to herself! I get it, I'm a genius."

Jay put her hands on the back of her head in exaggerated pride. Balin smiled and nodded, "Saphira just needs to stop throwing herself into situations like that, and it might relax Thorin's mind."

Jay let out a loud burst of laughter. Saphira? Stop doing dangerous things? Hah.

Wiping her eyes, "Balin in honest truth, I think Thorin is the one who needs to adjust to Saphira's methods. This is because that is who Saphira is and always will be, a fighter, and me and Robin are alive today due to Saphira's lack of ability to think of doing anything else but risk her life to save those she cares about. I personally look up to her, she's like my sister, I love her the way she is."

Balin chuckled, "The bond between you three never ceases to amaze me."

Jay grinned at that and heard something stomping into the room. She looked over and recognized Thorin from the shadow of the door,

"It's time. We're leaving before Bard notices."

Saphira looked as if she was going to say something cutting in reply to his command, but closed her mouth, obviously thinking better of it. Jay reached for her bow, the smooth wooden curve sliding over her fingers as she strapped it to her back. Fìli strided up to her and grabbed her hand. Jay smiled at him before they all walked out of the room quickly, steel boots thudding on the floor.

* * *

**Yeah i know, this chapter might not of been my best work...**

**Serious.**

**Writers block right now.**

**Please review your opinions, or just yell at me for such a horrible job i did...xD**


	26. Chapter 26

**Warning: There are a lot of curse word uses and a moment of intimacy.**

"Quickly!" Thorin's voice rushed them from behind.

Saphira felt annoyed just by the tone of his voice, how the hell did they get from kissing in the cells to ignoring each other like they're mortal enemies.

Shaking her head to clear her musings, she ran forward without Thorin giving the signal, and hopped inside the window. Using her speed and kicking the side of the wall, without the dwarves' help. She could practically hear Thorin's scowl and smirked to herself.

Once she was inside she waited with an exaggerated pose, as the others filed in. Thorin was among the last and he immediatly scanned the area, his eyes finding Saphira in the corner. He opened his mouth as if to say something cutting like 'how dare you disobey me' or 'why can't you do as your told'. But she put her finger up to her lips and shushed him, then went to help Ori grab some weapons off the shelf.

Thorin huffed and snatched a sword off the rack, plopping it on top of the pile in Kìli's arms.

Kìli was sweating and breathing hard, and Robin cast him a worried glance. Kìli put on a smile but Saphira could tell it was fake. His eyes were glazed in pain and she was about to head over to him when suddenly his legs gave way going down the stairs. The axes and swords clicking over the walls and clashing together, while Kìli thumped to the ground at the bottom.

Robin gasped and Saphira slapped her hand over her friends mouth. Not like that will do much. Kìli probably just woke up half of Laketown, and the dragon in Erebor.

It was quiet for a few seconds, before shouting could be heard. Saphira exchanged a glance with Jay, and Thorin shouted, "Move!"

But before they could exit, swords were at their throats, and Saphira narrowed her eyes dangerously at Kìli, who also had a weapon aimed at him. This was all his fault, and she angrily let go of Robin.

* * *

Being shoved forwards was one of Saphira's least favorite things to happen to her, and she felt her anger boil over like an active volcano. It finally exploded when some guard poked her in the back to move faster.

Whipping around she gripped the spear and yanked it back, forcing him to release his grip. Then she used the blunt end to smack him in the forehead. Two other guards came at her, and she ducked avoiding both sharp ends before sticking her own spear in one of their shoulders, knocking him down.

Balin's voice sounded behind her, "Jay control your friend she'll make everything worse!"

"You try stopping her!" She snapped back.

The other guard swung his spear at Saphira but she grabbed it right before it hit her heart giving him a fierce glare that made him widen his eyes. She used her leg to kick him in the stomach and pulled at his weapon. More guards came and she fought them all. Angry beyond reason, she swung the spear around and took out two more men, Jay tried to stop her but Saphira pushed her away.

A guard pounced on her and held her down, she grunted and more spears pointed in her face.

"Your not going anywhere." He threatened, his hot breath in her face.

"Get the fuck out of my face you wanker!" She shouted and put her hands on both sides of his head before colliding her forehead to his, knocking him out cold. She jumped up using her hands as leverage, and started hitting more guards.

"Saphira! Please! Your making it worse!" Robin pleaded.

"Saphira stop!" Fìli added in.

"Knock it off, your not helping!" Dwalin yelled.

"Stop talking to me, all of you!" She screamed, kicking one in the stomach and pulling out his sword. She fought another, their swords hitting together, until she was able to fling his sword out of his hands and impale him in the abdomen. A guard wrapped his arms around her, while another aimed for the death strike.

She kicked out her legs, and got him right in the chest, using that force to flip herself over and the guard holding her, who landed on his back.

She was about to make a killing blow standing over his head when strong arms gripped her waist pulling her back.

She screeched and almost elbowed the person in the face before she saw black hair and stopped herself.

The rest of the guards started running to her to seek revenge until two giant doors creaked open and someone shouted,

"What on Earth is going on here?!"

The guards froze and Thorin held Saphira with both arms by the waist, keeping her back close to his chest. He glowered at who spoke over Saphira's shoulder. While the guards told the Master what they did.

Jay was watching intently, for Saphira looked beyond raged. Thorin still held onto her and she struggled a bit at first before giving in. Her blonde hair was in her face and she was panting heavily.

"One of them killed one of our men, and attacked multiple others. The rest seem like common theives, trying to break into the armory." The guard reported, still breathing unevenly, probably due to the scuffle with Saphira.

"Hold your tongue! This is no ordinary thief, this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! And he deserves all of your respect!" Dwalin defended.

Thorin gently slid his hands down Saphira's waist before giving her to Gloin. Who was one of the more capable ones to keep her down. Jay wondered why he didn't just give her to Dwalin, then she remembered that Saphira might 'inadvertently' attack him as well due to their past.

Saphira huffed and tried to squirm out of Gloins hands when a guard gave her- or maybe Thorin- a dirty look. Gloin grunted but held her firmly.

"Lass, you need to calm down." He told her, annoyed.

Saphira rolled her eyes and Jay sighed, praying that she'll calm down enough for Thorin to get them out of this mess.

Luckily, he did. After a heartfelt speech and a promise of gold the Master bid them welcome. Jay felt a weight lift off her chest and grabbed Fìli's hand, he squeezed and she knew he was relieved as well.

The town told them that they were going to throw a party to celebrate, and Jay grew excited. Good food and not sleeping on dirt road or a prison cell? Count her in.

Bard though, looked furious, and was staring at Thorin with narrowed eyes, who in turn gazed back with boasting pride.

Fìli pulled her over to where Kìli and Robin were, and Jay almost gasped at Kìli out loud. His face was more pale and sweaty than the last time she looked at him and she wondered if he was feeling alright. By the look on Robin's face, she guessed not so swell.

"Lets see if we can get you some medicine." Robin said gently.

"I'm fine Robin, just a bit tired." Kìli assured her.

"Well then no party for you tonight. Your going to bed."

He laughed weakly, "Will you stay with me then?"

Robin looked flushed and tried to hide her smile, "Sure Kìli, I'll come with you."

Jay laughed and nudged Robin who scuffed her feet before helping Kìli get inside the building they were all going to stay at.

Thorin headed back to where Gloin was desperatly trying to keep Saphira still.

"Say that to my face you twat-faced asshole!" She screamed at a group of guards, one in particular who now had a black eye because of the fight earlier.

Thorin rushed over just as Gloin lost his grip and wrapped an arm around her waist. He nodded to Gloin who panted, looking glad to be free from her. Thorin didn't even say a word, just dragged her to him closely as they followed the company.

She didn't complain this time, just moved grumpily along. While others backed away from the two, some guards took a few steps towards them, but once they saw Thorin glaring, they backed away, remembering the deal that was just struck between the Master and him.

Reaching the front of the giant fancy home they were to stay in, Jay looked around to study the place. It was quite large and their was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Already their were maids and servants moving about to get the party set up and Jay could smell the kitchen food from here cooking.

Someone led each dwarf to their rooms, mostly sharing because there wasn't that many rooms. Although Thorin got his own because he was the King.

"Would you like your own miss?" The maid asked Jay. She knew she wanted to be with Fìli but they really shouldn't be sleeping together in the same room right now, so she nodded yes while Fìli gave her a confused look.

"No it's okay she can stay with me." Fìli told the maid but Jay shook her head.

"Fìli we really shouldn't be sharing a bed at this time, you know that." She laughed. "But I'll be across the hall don't you worry." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before following the maid. Robin was going to come a little later after she found something to help Kìli's situation.

Thorin held onto Saphira tightly, and he was not letting her go no matter where they went. She tried a couple times to get free but he just pulled her even closer to his side.

They climbed to the top of the stairs to reach the bedrooms and a woman came up to them wearing ragged clothes.

"Miss, we have a room for you along with your friends if your ready." She told her.

Thorin was speaking to someone who looked as ugly as a boars behind, warts and all. Then she remembered him standing next to the Master during Thorin's speech and wanting to puke just at how greasy his hair was.

She nods to the lady, her temper still a little overwhelming, the nod came as a tense slow movement. When she tried to move she forgot that Thorin still had her in a death grip, and struggled to get free. The maid gave her a curious look and Saphira let out a long sigh, silently cursing the Mountain King.

Thorin finished with his conversation and turned to the maid. Raising an eyebrow he asked,

"Where's the room we're staying at?"

_We?_

"I offered your... friend here to stay with where her girl friends are." The maid replied. Obviously not knowing what to call Saphira, hence her being attached to the dwarf next to her.

"She's staying with me. Now where's the room?" He bellowed.

The maid widened her eyes but it didn't last a second before she headed down the hall. Saphira was also shocked, _what the..._

"I'm not staying with you, I have my own room."

Thorin huffed, "Yeah. With me."

"Nooo with Jay and Robin."

He ignored her and Saphira's breathing started speeding up, "Thorin, my temper is about *this* close to blasting off. I wouldn't test me right now."

Thorin gave her a miffed look through his pale blue eyes, "Which is exactly why your staying with me."

"No I'm not." Again he ignores her and she screams in her mouth frustrated.

"Here we are." The maid told them while bowing before Thorin and leaving quickly. Thorin dragged Saphira inside and locked the door behind them. Saphira raised an eyebrow, "So were locking the door now are we? Am I a prisoner in this room?"

Thorin let go of her and she felt like she could breath properly. He went over to inspect the room and to see what kind of clothes there are. The servants must've exchanged the clothes out so that they could fit the dwarves easier.

Saphira started walking towards the bed and plopped herself on it, with her facing the ceiling. The soft cushion felt good on her sore back, which has been through so much already. She could hear Thorin shuffling around and closed her eyes to get in some peace and to slow her heart rate. She needed more practice on this cooling down thing. Just a moment ago she was fighting the urge to pull Thorin's braid out.

She felt something move on the bed and snapped her eyes open. Thorin was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at some new belt straps to hold weapons on.

"Soo..." She started awkwardly.

He said nothing, just continued to fix the straps on the belt.

She sighed and dropped her arm by her side, putting the other over her head.

"What does one wear to a party anyways? I've never been to one in Middle-Earth." She asked.

Thorin didn't look up from what he was doing, "Your not going to the party."

"Thanks dad."

"I'm serious. Your temper will get the best of you, and I don't want any more fighting."

She groaned and flipped over, burying her face in a pillow.

"I can take care of myself. How many times do I have to tell you people."

"Just once. So maybe you could stop trying to prove yourself now?"

She could almost see his smile growing.

"Prove? I'm not trying to prove anything." Her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Then why did you get so upset with Dwalin after he teased you?" He asked immediatly.

"This again? He pissed me off, what else could I do, talk it out?"

She heard him let out a soft chuckle, "That's what most would do Saphira. Except you of course."

"Of course..."

She felt a hand grip her side and flip her back over. Thorin was laying over her, propping himself up with his elbows.

"Promise me you'll stay in tonight." He whispered.

"But I'm such a party animal." She smirked.

He looked confused by that reference and Saphira rolled her eyes, "It's a figure of speech meaning I'm fun at parties."

"I don't want you to go. There will be guards down there and they already don't like you." He spoke bluntly.

"A good brawl will help cool me down."

"Saphira. Don't go. Promise me."

She narrowed her eyes in thought. The only reason she wanted to go was... well because he said he didn't want her to and it's become an occupational hazard for her to do the opposite of what she's told. There will be heavy mead down there probably, and she could do with getting a few drinks to clear her mind.

Thorin was caressing her face and all the harshness said in between them vanished like mist in the morning sun.

"Don't make me tie you to the bedpost to get you to stay." He warned.

"What? We're resorting to violence now? What happened to talking things out. Your such a bad example." She teased.

He smiled but continued to press the subject. Saphira scrunched her nose in a pout and Thorin chuckled. Before she knew it he was leaning into her, their noses just brushing. His thick muscular body was pressed against hers and she found her heartbeat increase yet again. This time out of pleasure instead of rage. She could get used to this.

His lips hovered tantalizingly over hers and while he spoke again, they barely touched,

"Promise me you will stay."

Damn it. He's holding back until she makes the promise, in which she always keeps her promise. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it...

She couldn't stand it anymore,

"Alright. Fine, I won't go to the party. I promise." She gave in.

He briefly smiled before closing the space between their mouths.

She moved her hand to his face while the other was on his back, deepening the kiss. Thorin had pressed against her fully and was opening and closing his mouth, matching her movements. He was not holding back now.

He broke the kiss and Saphira almost whined out loud at the short moment, but instead he just planted multiple kisses along her neck and jaw. His hand caressed the rest of her body, sliding down her neck, to her collarbone, in between her breasts, down her flat stomach, and just before it went any further she stopped him.

"You should start getting ready for the party. I bet they're almost done setting up. "She smiled, knowing she ruined his moment.

He sighed in exaggerated disappointment, and she giggled.

"You better be here when I get back." He spoke sternly.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah I got it. Stay here and be a good little girl."

"Yes, while us grown ups who can go an entire day without starting a fight, get drunk." He teased.

"Your the devil." She smirked, and he kissed her nose before rolling off her. He put on some casual shirt and a fur covering before heading for the door. Saphira started to climb off the bed but Thorin froze her with his words,

"No. I want you on that bed when I get back so we can finish what you rudely interrupted. "

She crossed her arms and sat up straight, still on the bed, "Christ Thorin, when did you get so sexually intimate?"

He smiled but then looked at the ground, "I've never wanted anyone more than I want you."

That caused her to uncross her arms and gape.

He looked back up, "Don't look at me like that it's true." He buckled his clothing together and pointed a finger at her, "Don't move from that bed. Promise me."

She huffed, "No way."

He shook his head, "Fine, but don't break anything."

She gave him a mischievous grin "Whatever you say your majesty."

He smiled and shut the door.

Saphira sat there and wondered what the hell she was going to do for three or more hours. Her stomach grumbled.

Since everyones at the party, nobody will miss a couple pieces of food from the kitchen. She smirked to herself and grabbed a thin jacket from the closet. She promised Thorin she wouldn't go to the party, but she never said she would stay in the room. Once she slipped the jacket on she creaked open the door and skipped down the hallway.

_Damn I love loopholes..._

**Heyy. I'm back! Thanks for waiting patiently guys :)**

**I'll update as soon as I can in the next week or so. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They mean so much to me! :D**

**Next chapter we might get to see a drunk Saphira...;P**

**Stay awesome!**


End file.
